Umbridge's Bad Karma
by Brockster550
Summary: A series of one-shots where Dolores Umbridge gets her dues from a variety of girls (in the form of pranks) helping Harry out as punishment for her actions. What kind of pranks will 'the toad' be subject to? How humiliating will it be for her? Please read and review! Updates will be occasional.
1. Hermione Granger

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the wonderful world of Harry Potter. I just own this fanfic, no copyright intended!_

 **Author's note 1: This will be series of one-shots where Dolores Jane Umbridge receives what's coming to her for her abusive treatment toward Harry in his fifth year. Umbridge will always get the boot first at the start of every chapter before she gets her dues by a variety of girls who are outraged at 'the toad' for what she did to Harry and they plan to help Harry out in any way they can. For the time being, each chapter will have Harry paired with a different girl and one only, but later chapters may have two girls eventually helping Harry. Naturally heavy Umbridge bashing. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for now, may go up depending on the circumstances.**

 **Umbridge's Bad Karma**

 **Fanfic by Brockster550**

 **Ch. 1**

 **Hermione Granger**

Dolores Jane Umbridge couldn't believe what had happened. She was dismissed from her job at the ministry after they found out what she did. She had been making students (mainly Harry Potter) write sentences with a blood quill as a weeks worth of detention punishments. As overconfident as she tried to act, Umbridge still received glares from most people. She was ordered to pack up her stuff as soon as possible and leave Hogwarts. While she was doing so, she heard the defence classroom door close and subsequently locked. Upon leaving the office and back out into the classroom, that door was also closed and locked. Umbridge realized it was Hermione Granger who was behind that and she was furious (the Gryffindor female glared at 'the toad' and had her arms crossed while her foot tapped the ground repeatedly).

"So," said Hermione. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, Toadie?"

"Hey," Umbridge blurted out. "You will respect me…"

"For your information, Toadie," snapped Hermione, pointing a finger at Umbridge. "Respect is earned, not given out like a box of sweets."

"Yeah, yeah," said Umbridge hastily. "What's a filthy mudblood such as yourself gonna do?"

"I'm glad you asked," said Hermione irritably. "But I'm gonna show you instead of tell you."

Umbridge was oblivious that calling Hermione that derogatory name was a mistake. The angry Gryffindor female whipped her wand out and used the swish and flick waving.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" chanted Hermione as she pointed her wand at the former undersecretary.

Hermione levitated Umbridge fifteen feet into the air. Once that was taken care of, Hermione twirled her wand around and around repeatedly, making Umbridge spin around like a top. Hermione twirled her wand faster and faster, intending to make 'the toad' as dizzy as possible. This appeared to be working as Umbridge's face was turning green (a clear sign that it was making her feel nauseated). Umbridge vomited all over her pink cardigan outfit, much to Hermione's amusement.

"Now that's what I call a stinky, smelly toad." said Hermione with a sneer.

She was far from finished because then she cast a charm to transfigure Umbridge into a pink toad. The next thing Hermione did was conjure an enclosure and put the toad into it, then sealing the top to ensure that Umbridge had no way of escaping. Hermione even conjured a pond with some lilly pads, then she forced the toad to hop from one lilly pad to the other. Umbridge was unaware that Hermione was even videotaping the ordeal so she could show the entire school once it was done. As hard as Umbridge tried to speak, she couldn't do so, all she could respond with was, 'ribbit ribbit.'

"Hermione," said a voice coming from an unlocked closet. "Is it ready?"

"Yes Harry, it is!" said Hermione.

Harry walked out of the closet he was hiding in and approached the enclosure holding Dolores Jane 'the toad' Umbridge. He was silently giggling and even more so when Hermione cast some charms to make the toad do a number of ridiculous tricks. One of the charms Hermione used was a hyper itchy charm, ensuring that the toad would rub itself on the ground like crazy. This only made the itching worse and the toad couldn't take it anymore. But Harry and Hermione didn't care, since the power-abusing witch had her chance to quit while she was still ahead.

"Well, well," sneered Harry at the toad. "Seems like the toad is unable to handle her little flea problem, or should I say, fly problem?"

"Yeah," said Hermione. "So what must we do now, Harry? Play a little toad pinball?"

"Yes Hermione," said Harry. "I think a little toad pinball will do wonders."

So another charm was cast and Umbridge (who was still in her toad form) found herself inside a see through pinball. Then Harry pulled back on the spring rod, but this pinball was controlled by magic. Harry and Hermione were laughing like crazy watching Umbridge in her toad form inside the pinball hitting different targets. This made Umbridge more and more dizzy and in some of the cases, the impact would temporarily stun her. Once that was done, Umbridge found herself changed back into her normal form and back in the classroom. Once her dizziness eased up, she glared at the Harry and Hermione (who were still laughing).

"Is that all you've got?" said the toad-like woman, wheezing not long after.

"Nope, we have _one_ more surprise for you, Umbitch!" said Harry, directing a sneer at the former undersecretary.

Then Umbridge found herself having apparated onto a hospital bed. She saw Harry and Hermione in doctor outfits, getting ready for something.

"It's time we play a game called Operation!" said Harry with a mischievous grin.

"And we personally selected you as the first test patient!" said Hermione, giving Umbridge a mock wave with her hand.

She got out a pair of tweezers and began picking Umbridge with them. The toad like woman also found that occasionally her nose would light up in red, making her scream like a banshee. Once Harry and Hermione were done with their 'operation,' Umbridge found herself in some kind of candy land, confusing her.

"Now what?" demanded the toad-like woman.

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." said Hermione, sounding anything but.

"Yeah, we forgot one more thing," said Harry, even though he was still far from finished. "Now it's time to play Candyland." (Then he turned to Hermione) "You go first, Mione!"

"Why thank you, Harry!" said Hermione.

So she drew a giant card that had a red square on it. This forced Umbridge to move by one red square, which also 'allowed' her to go up the rainbow trail. Then Harry drew a card that had two orange squares, making Umbridge move by two orange squares. Hermione's second card drawn had two yellow squares, resulting in Umbridge moving by two yellow squares. This also caused Gramma Nut to toss four brick-hard peanut brittle cookies at Umbridge, stunning her temporarily. Harry's next card showed two blue squares, also compelling Umbridge into moving by two blue squares.

"Whoops," said Harry mockingly, as he looked at the spot Umbridge landed on. "Looks like you're lost in the lollipop woods!"

"I know my way around, I know I do." Umbridge claimed.

Hermione's next card has a red square.

"Can't go," said Hermione, faking sympathy. "Looks like you have to stay there until a blue card is drawn!"

But the red square card Hermione drew resulted in Princess Lollipop poking Umbridge in the stomach with a red lollipop. Harry and Hermione were giggling like crazy at the show they were watching. Harry drew a green square card that resulted in Princess Lollipop smearing Dolores with a green lollipop in a strong mint scent. The smell didn't do well for the former defence teacher, she had to close her nostrils shut. Hermione managed to draw a blue square card which freed Umbridge. Harry and Hermione kept taking turns a few more times until Hermione drew yet another red square card that caused Umbridge to land on the 'stuck in the molasses swamp' spot.

"Uh oh," said Hermione tauntingly. "You're stuck in the molasses swamp. Looks like you have to wait until a red card is drawn in order to leave that space."

When Harry drew the next card that wasn't red, Umbridge found that she was up to her ankles in the molasses. Harry and Hermione giggled even harder when every time they drew a card that wasn't red, the level of the molasses would go up some. When Harry finally drew a red square card, the molasses was already up to Umbridge's chest and when the level receded, Umbridge took several deep breaths (since the molasses level up to her chest had been pressing against her chest). Once Umbridge reached the finish, she was transported to some kind of void and holograms of Harry and Hermione appeared in front of her.

"Well now," said Hermione. "It's time for the final prank!"

"Guess what, toad?" taunted Harry.

"What?" demanded Umbridge.

The answer came when a countless number of conjured jigsaw puzzle pieces appeared. The puzzle pieces began rearranging themselves. Eventually the puzzle pieces were completely rearranged, which showed a chicken looking behind _and_ mooning the former undersecretary (with the words 'Chicken Butt' at the top of the jigsaw puzzle), much to her shock and chagrin. The holograms of Harry and Hermione were laughing so hard that tears were flowing down their faces. Then Umbridge found herself back in the defence classroom, too humiliated to even move.

"So long, toadie," said Hermione in a mocking tone. "Now you'll think twice before messing with Harry again."

"And you'll _also_ think twice before abusing your power again." said Harry with a sneer.

Then he and Hermione walked out of the classroom (but not before Hermione grabbed the video camera they used to record Umbridge's humiliating moments) and once the door was closed, they began holding hands as they headed to the Great Hall. Once they made it to the Great Hall, Hermione brought out the video camera.

"Harry and I have something to show you all!" she shouted to everybody.

"It's gonna be _very_ entertaining!" stated Harry.

So Hermione conjured a video projector and enlarged it while Harry conjured a giant pull-down screen. Once they finished getting it all setup, Harry turned the projector on and the video began playing the embarrassing moments Umbridge dealt with. The Great Hall filled with laughter not even half a minute into the video. The teachers were also having the time of their lives since Umbridge was hated by almost everybody. Five minutes into the video, the former undersecretary barged into the Great Hall and saw many people laughing.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Umbridge.

Everybody stopped laughing, looked at the toad of a woman and just started laughing again. Umbridge finally saw that the video was playing all the pranks pulled on her. The former undersecretary was so shocked and humiliated that she collapsed and died of a massive heart attack, much to the relief of almost everyone in the Great Hall. Once the show was over, Harry and Hermione walked outside and over to Harry's favourite spot by the Black Lake, hand in hand. Once they were at their intended spot, Harry gazed deeply into Hermione's chocolate-brown eyes while Hermione lifted Harry's full-moon glasses and gazed deeply into his emerald-green eyes. Both teens were smiling at the same time, then they started giggling.

"Wow, Mione," said Harry. "How did I ever get so lucky to have a girl like you?"

"And how did I get so lucky to have a handsome man such as yourself?" Hermione responded, then giving Harry a flirtatious purr.

The couple kissed each other on the lips. It was a wonderful way to celebrate Umbridge's permanent downfall. Now they (with the rest of the student body) can enjoy the rest of the school year without any worry. No more educational decrees, no more inquisitorial squad, no more lack of fun and freedom, _and_ certainly no more blood quill. Harry was also happy to have his lifelong quidditch ban lifted since the wizarding sport was something he enjoyed. More importantly, he had his one and only Hermione with him, every step of the way.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 2: If any of you are interested, let me know in a review who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. The girl with the most votes will be the next one. If you have any prank suggestions in mind, don't hesitate to let me know as ideas are always appreciated!**


	2. Fleur Delacour

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. I just own this fanfic, no copyright intended!_

 **Author's note 1: Due to a lack of reviews in the last chapter (with only two review votes: one vote for Fleur and the other for Luna), I'm going to go ahead and do Fleur after receiving a great idea on how she can help to kick Umbridge's arse.**

 **Ch. 2**

 **Fleur Delacour**

Harry Potter was being escorted to the Ministry of Magic by Mr. Weasley. It was due to the corrupt ministry workers who decided to turn Harry's simple case of justified underage magic into a full-fledged trial before the Wizengamot. It was only by right timing Harry and Mr. Weasley made it because Kingsley Shacklebolt strolled by and informed Arthur that the time of Harry's hearing was changed (which was due to start in ten minutes). The three past by a familiar girl who Harry recognized as Fleur Delacour (who was the Beauxbatons champion in the Triwizard tournament) and a man who Harry guessed was Fleur's father. Arthur and Kingsley gave Monsieur Delacour a respectful nod while Harry did the same and then smiled at the beautiful quarter-veela girl standing before him. Fleur even smiled back at the raven-haired boy and blushing at the same time. Harry somehow was quick to come to his senses when he remembered he had to go to his hearing.

"Papa, I just refuse to believe that Harry used underage magic for attention," Fleur ranted to her father. "Something just isn't right about this whole ordeal."

"I concur, Fleur," said Monsieur Delacour. "Too bad there's no known proof that Harry was set up."

"If he performed the patronus charm, according to the discussions all around the Ministry," said Fleur. "Then Harry must be one powerful wizard."

"Yes, he must be," said Monsieur Delacour. "But we need to get our errands finished and get back to…"

He and Fleur heard some commotion coming from somewhere down the hallway. They stepped into the shadows to hide and spy on what the commotion was all about. They spotted a toad of a woman putting on a ministry coat over her cardigan outfit. Monsieur Delacour knew that was Dolores Umbridge in cardigan and he loathed her as much as Fleur did because of the 'toad's' desire to abuse her power. Then they heard something extremely outraging coming from the toad of a woman.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," laughed Umbridge evilly, tossing some papers carelessly into a nearby trash bin. "That was _so_ easy, sending those two dementors over to Potter's residence to silence him, too bad it didn't get the brat expelled, _yet_. Now he'll think twice before making up lies about the dark lord returning."

Once Umbridge was out of sight and in courtroom ten (where Harry's trial was set), Fleur approached the trash bin stealthily (to make sure 'the toad' didn't come back any time soon) and snatched the paperwork that had the evidence on it. Fleur was happy with relief when she and her father looked over the evidence. They now had the proof to get Umbridge in hot water and Fleur was especially determined to make sure Harry was found innocent rightfully. She and her father walked into the courtroom just before Minister Fudge could try to declare that Harry had no evidence that he was using underage magic in self defence (which didn't impress Madam Bones, head of the DMLE).

"Ah, Monsieur Delacour," said Cornelius. "I'm afraid we're tied up at the moment, so if you…"

"This can't wait, Cornelius," said Monsieur Delacour. "My daughter and I have found some useful information regarding the questions you asked Mr. Harry Potter."

He handed the paperwork evidence to the corrupt minister. Upon reading it, Cornelius couldn't believe that his undersecretary sent the dementors after Harry, then the minister showed the evidence to Amelia. Cornelius and Amelia began glaring at Umbridge, who started playing innocent despite knowing the evidence was there.

"Now Cornelius," Umbridge claimed. "That wasn't my handwriting you know…"

"You two faced, two timer," growled Amelia. "How dare you abuse your power!"

"Don't make me fire you Amelia." said Umbridge.

"You're fired, Dolores," Cornelius declared. "I can't believe you would do anything like this.

"You're mistaken, Cornelius," Umbridge claimed. "I would _never_ send a couple dementors over to a muggle suburb."

As the lie escaped her lips, Umbridge glowed in some kind of red light that surrounded her body. Everybody was outraged because they knew that if somebody told a lie while under that particular spell, the light would glow red. What Umbridge didn't know what that Fleur's father (at his daughter's suggestion) cast the spell on her to ensure that she didn't get out of trouble. The evil toad of a woman found a countless number of wands pointed at her, something that both surprised and outraged Harry.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia. "You're under arrest for corruption, tampering with evidence and manipulation of your fellow employees."

One of the aurors walked up to Umbridge and placed her in magic suppression handcuffs.

"Now Dolores," Amelia continued. "You do not have to say anything, for it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given as evidence."

The evil toad of a woman glared at Fleur and her father as she was led out and into one of the ministry's holding cells. Cornelius was rendered speechless by the revelation that Dolores had set Harry up. After some more thought, he realized that he needed to be more careful with who he trusted in the future. Then he turned his attention back to Harry.

"Well, it's already been proven that Mr. Potter was indeed innocent this whole time," said Cornelius. "So Mr. Potter, you are hereby cleared of all charges."

Then the minister banged his gavel to signal the end of trial. Harry was given his wand back, then Fleur approached him, giving him another smile.

"Fleur," said Harry, surprised. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well, I wanted to," said Fleur, giving Harry a wink. "You just didn't deserve what you had to go through. Even my papa didn't like that you were set up."

"Well, thank you very much." said Harry to the two Delacours.

"Anytime, Harry." said Monsieur Delacour.

"Would y-you like t-to celebrate this with me, Fleur?" asked Harry.

"I'd be delighted, Harry." said Fleur as she and Harry blushed.

"Have fun you two." said Monsieur Delacour.

So Harry and Fleur the courtroom and out of the ministry, hand in hand. As relieved Harry felt that he was cleared of charges rightfully, it made him happy that Fleur (with help from her father) came to his defence. The happy couple decided on going out into the muggle world to celebrate and it was bound to lead to a lifelong relationship.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 2: A big shout-out to 'cornholio4' for the prank suggestion that Fleur used to get Umbridge into hot water.**

 **Author's note 3: Again, if you're interested, please do give a review vote on who you'd like to see in the next chapter. And again, the girl with the most votes will be in the next chapter. Again, prank suggestions are always appreciated, but if yours doesn't make the cut in the next chapter, please don't take it personal. That doesn't mean that they're bad, it just means that it may not be the right time for that prank idea.**


	3. Luna Lovegood

_Disclaimer: As usually stated, J.K. Rowling is the owner of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All I own is this fanfic, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 3**

 **Luna Lovegood**

After being dragged away by the angry centaurs for who knows how long, Umbridge was finally let go and left deep in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

'Thank goodness that's over.' thought Umbridge.

But the crazy toad of a woman was just about to realize how wrong she was. At that moment, she felt ropes conjured over her body (magic suppression ones, that were). The soon-to-be former undersecretary also heard some dreamy-like giggles somewhere close by.

"Wh-Wh-Whose th-there?" screamed Umbridge. "Show yourself!"

"Hello, Umbitch," said the voice, which turned out to be from Luna Lovegood. "I can see the nargles must've put you in a tight place."

"I insist that you respect me, you crazy loony girl." snapped Umbridge.

"Oh I can't do that," said Luna, with a mischievous grin. "Didn't your mummy and/or daddy ever tell you that respect is earned, not given?"

"Luna's right, Umbitch," said Harry Potter, as he stepped out of the shadows. "You can't expect anybody to respect you if you don't do the same. And abusing one's power certainly doesn't get you any respect. Now it's time to reap what you've sown, Umbitch."

Harry and Luna added some charms to the ropes to give Umbridge excruciating pain without using the Cruciatus Curse (the very unforgivable curse she threatened Harry with). The evil toad screamed like crazy in the unbearable pain she was sustaining. Harry and Luna were laughing like crazy, ignoring Umbridge's pleas and cries for mercy.

"Sorry, Umbitch," said Harry, sounding anything but. "Since you never gave _any_ mercy to any of the students, you're not getting even a smidgeon of it. You know that phrase, 'what goes around, comes around,' don't you?"

"It means you get what you give," snapped Luna in such a manner that made Umbridge wince in fear. "Now you're learning that lesson the hard way."

"Ready, Luna?" asked Harry, pointing his wand at Umbridge.

"Of course, Harry." said Luna, also pointing her wand at the toad.

Umbridge could only watch in shock as Harry and Luna cast some charms. The evil toad of a woman felt her body tense up as the charms were taking effect. Then Harry conjured a mirror so Umbridge could now see what she looked like. She had the head and upper body of a toad and the lower body and tail of a horse. When she was released from the ropes, Umbridge found that she couldn't talk and instead make horse noises. She also had to gallop like a horse, much to Harry's and Luna's amusement.

"Harry, do you think we'll be able to turn her back?" asked Luna slyly, seemingly scared.

"Whups," said Harry, in a voice indicating that they did something on purpose. "I guess Umbitch has to stay that way for the rest of her life."

"Oh yeah," said Luna, pretending to remember something. "I guess we forgot to make sure that the spells were temporary."

"Now Umbitch has to stay in the form of a torse, or a hoad." said Harry.

He and Luna laughed even harder at the revelation. Umbridge tried to scream out for them to fix the problem, only to neigh like a horse once more. Then the evil toad of a woman suddenly found herself in a horse pen surrounded by thestrals. Umbridge, of course couldn't see them since she didn't witness death, unlike Harry and Luna (who appeared outside the pen a minute after).

"Now the _real_ fun is just beginning!" said Luna with glee.

"Enjoy it, won't you, Umbitch." said Harry.

Then the thestrals started biting and kicking the horse/toad combo animal that Umbridge was. She couldn't understand why or how she was getting bit and kicked because there was 'nothing' there. Harry and Luna had no sympathy since Umbridge took pleasure in abusing her power, now the former undersecretary must pay the price. Now that the toad of a woman was getting taken care of, Harry and Luna appeared back at the entrance to Hogwarts. They started walking to the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand. The surfaces of the house and staff tables were still empty, which relieved Harry and Luna (though they didn't show it). The students and teachers sitting at the tables were surprised to see Harry and Luna looking all sly. Professor McGonagall approached the happy couple when she saw them enter.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, where's Dolores? She isn't here." said the deputy headmistress.

"She must've gotten held up," said Luna. "It must be the nargles causing a traffic jam where she's at."

Then galloping was heard, in which Harry and Luna perked up.

"Oh, that must be her." said Luna.

"It looks like Umbridge might've taken a detour finally." said Harry.

Then the horse/toad hybrid animal that was Umbridge finally entered. She tried screaming for help, but all that was heard were neighs. Then a pack of wolves entered the Great Hall, intending to eat Umbridge, much to the students' and teachers' shock. Then they realized that the wolves were only after Umbridge. Every time the evil horse/toad of a woman kicked a wolf with her hind legs, the wolves multiplied in numbers. The students were giggling like crazy watching Umbridge in her permanent animal form trying to get the wolves off her tail. Then she galloped out of the Great Hall with the wolves following her out. Once Umbridge left, Harry and Luna sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Neville Longbottom, Harry's fellow fifth year Gryffindor lion.

"Wow, Harry," said Neville, surprised. "I didn't know that you and Luna became wolf whisperers."

"Well, it wasn't easy," said Harry. "But Luna and I managed to get the hang of it."

"Yeah, but so worth it," said Luna, then she spoke in a whisper. "The nargles helped out with that one."

This made Harry, Neville and Luna giggle as they started piling their plates with food. Professor McGonagall was stunned by the whole fiasco of that animal hybrid trying to run from the wolves. The head of Gryffindor House wondered if Harry and Luna were possibly behind it, but ultimately she decided that she didn't care since she loathed Umbridge as much as many of the other students and teachers.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shout-out to the user 'The Princess of Pink' for suggesting the ideas of Luna tying Umbridge up and telling somebody that she thinks the nargles were behind it after being asked.**

 **Author's note 2: Again, if you're interested, do let me know who you'd like to see in the next chapter in a review, and the girl with the most votes will be the next one. If you do have any prank suggestions in mind, don't hesitate to let me know as ideas are always appreciated.**


	4. Daphne Greengrass

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own the fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 4**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

Dolores Umbridge was mad even after Cornelius had informed her that Voldemort had, indeed returned after all. She still refused to believe it and now she was going to kill Harry Potter, believing he was behind the whole fiasco. The toad of a woman made her way over to where the Room of Requirement was located, to catch the 'attention seeker' once and for all. When she made her way there, Umbridge didn't see anybody. So she walked around the grounds some more to continue her plan. Umbridge was also informed that she was fired from her job as undersecretary, intensifying her desire for revenge on Harry. Once the former undersecretary made it back to her classroom and into her office, the door closed and locked somehow. All the plates with the moving cats on them started hissing at the toad of a woman, much to her chagrin.

"Hello, Umbitch!" said a voice coming from behind the toad of a woman.

Umbridge turned around and saw that it was Daphne Greengrass. Her father was a member of the Wizengamot and voted to have Harry cleared of all charges at his hearing.

"Do you care to explain why you made Harry use a stupid blood quill?" asked Daphne in an angry tone, with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well, he deserved it, he was a naughty child." said Umbridge hastily.

"No he didn't, especially that kind of so-called punishment, toad," snapped Daphne. "How can you punish somebody just for telling the truth?"

"He's a liar, an attention seeker." Umbridge assumed.

"You really _are_ crazy, you evil toad!" said Harry Potter, once he stepped out of the shadows of the wardrobe.

" _YOU_!" said Umbridge flatly.

"And you know what, toad," said Harry, holding up some parchment. "This told me that you were the one who sent those dementors after me, even though you already bragged about it before you were lured into the forest and dragged away by the centaurs. Now I've got the proof to have you indicted for that, as well as this."

Harry held up another folded-up piece of parchment and unfolded it. It was the evidence of all the times Umbridge forced the numerous students to use the blood quill to write their lines with (most of that being Harry himself), and also the one occasion where the toad threatened Harry with the Cruciatus Curse. Umbridge was in for another surprise when Daphne found another piece of folded-up parchment. She opened it up and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw what it was. Harry looked at it himself and both teens were looking gleeful.

"Well well," said Harry, looking more and more gleeful. "It looks like you aren't a pure blood after all, Umbitch. You were a half blood all this time."

"And you've bluffed your way to your position as undersecretary," said Daphne. "Madam Bones won't be too happy about this, no ma'am."

"Those are just stories…" Umbridge yelled out, but then she glowed in a red light, much to her shock (unaware that Daphne had told Harry the charm and incantation, and that Harry had cast the charm on the toad while she was distracted).

"You filthy liar," said Daphne, seething in anger. "The evidence is here and you still try to deny it? Now it's time for you to get your dues."

Then she and Harry cast some spells on the plates with the cats and left the office, locking the door behind them. Umbridge realized that she was in deep trouble now, especially when the cats jumped out of the plates and surrounded the evil toad of a woman. They all hissed as fiercely as possible to ensure that Umbridge couldn't escape without threats of getting clawed and bit. The pink colour surrounding the office even turned dark red to express the angry atmosphere. Meanwhile, Harry and Daphne were walking to the front gate, hand in hand. Daphne's father was waiting for them, along with Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry and I found some evidence in Umbridge's office, daddy." Daphne told her father, handing the evidence to him.

So Lord Greengrass, Madam Bones and Auror Shacklebolt looked over the evidence, with their eyes widening in shock. They were furious because they were told all those lies by Umbridge and they realized it now. So Kingsley sent a patronus message to the ministry to call for backup, then he, Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass made a beeline for the defence classroom to get Umbridge arrested and taken to a ministry holding cell. Then Harry and Daphne looked each other in the eyes and giggled.

"We sure make a good team, don't we, my handsome man?" said Daphne.

"We sure do, my sweet lady," said Harry. "Since it's a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, wanna get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yes, I'd love some butterbeer," said Daphne. "Since Umbridge is no longer controlling the school, especially you, you going to Hogsmeade won't matter now."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Getting some butterbeer is a great way to celebrate. But I'm buying."

So he and Daphne walked to Hogsmeade village, still holding hands. Now that the toad of a woman was gone, peace was restored at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only a few wouldn't be happy of Umbridge's departure, but the majority of the school population was.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Again, if you're interested, let me know in a review who you'd like to see in the next chapter. And again, any prank suggestions are always appreciated.**


	5. Cho Chang

_Disclaimer: As usually mentioned, I just own this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 5**

 **Cho Chang**

Umbridge was heading back to her office. She was angrier than ever before because of the centaurs dragging her away, and she was also told that she was fired from her job as undersecretary. Now that she was no longer a teacher, she was ordered to get her stuff and leave (without any knowledge that she was going to be in for more surprises). When she made it back inside the defence classroom, the doors closed and locked (including the door leading to the defence teacher's office). Then Cho Chang stepped out of the shadows, giving the evil toad of a woman a nasty glare while her arms were folded across her chest.

"HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME TO TAKE VERITASERUM, YOU EVIL TOAD?" Cho screamed in Umbridge's face, as loud as possible.

"That's none of your business, Miss Chang!" snapped Umbridge.

"It is _too_ , my business, Umbitch," Cho snapped back. "Since you made me take it. Now you'll be reaping what you've sown."

The angry female asian sixth year cast some spells on Dolores that forced her into a chair. Then Harry Potter walked up behind Umbridge and cast a charm himself, to ensure the toad had no way of escaping, then he walked into Umbridge's plain view with a mischievous grin on his face.

"So tell me, Umbitch," said Harry with a sneer. "Did you enjoy the time you had with the centaurs giving you a walk?"

"Those filthy half-breed's were a terror!" said Umbridge with terror in her voice.

"You shouldn't have insulted them in the first place, you toad," said Harry, then he pulled out a vial of potion. "Now you have to take this."

"That… that… potion i-i-isn't a g-good one." Umbridge stammered.

But Harry and Cho ignored the evil toad of a woman. Harry handed the vial to Cho (as they decided that she should do the honours), then she poured the potion into Umbridge's mouth. Harry and Cho waited for the potion to begin taking effect (which started after a minute or so). Once the effects of the potion started, Umbridge realized that Harry and Cho were 'turning into imps, that were bright green in colour.' In reality, Harry and Cho were still human and they were trying to hold their laughter in. From the toad's point of view, the 'imps' were laughing at her and began turning into mutated hybrid creatures that were scaring the former undersecretary.

"NO, GET AWAY… GET AWAAAAYYYYYYYYYY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Umbridge.

Harry and Cho started laughing harder as soon as Umbridge looked petrified in fright. It turned out that the evil toad of a woman was given a Hallucination Potion, a very powerful one that was. Then Cho started swiping her hands in Umbridge's face, but to the toad it looked like Cho as the 'imp' was threatening to scratch her face off. Then the 'imp' that was Harry started threatening to punch her with his spiked knuckles, but in reality Harry was swinging his fists in front of Umbridge's face. This made the toad of a woman scream out in hysterics, then Harry cancelled the charms holding Umbridge in her chair. Umbridge started making a beeline for the classroom door, but saw that the door resembled the 'mouth of a hungarian horntail licking it's chops.' So the former undersecretary tried to leave through a window, only to find that all windows resembled the 'mouth of a chimaera, which started roaring.'

Then Cho cast a charm on the door to unlock and open, 'allowing' Umbridge the chance to leave. Then many more creatures began charging toward the evil toad (frightening her even more). In reality, it was the many other students who were angry for being forced to use the blood quill to write lines, and they were all intent on extracting their revenge on the former undersecretary. Umbridge tried running the other direction, but she was forced into getting chased by the 'angry creatures that were all mutated frighteningly.' When Umbridge managed to make it outside, she saw the sky was all fiery (to represent Hell). Then she tried to run to the Black Lake, but to her it resembled a boiling lake of lava.

"GET… ME… OUTTA HEEERRRREEEEE!" screamed Umbridge in utter fright.

Then the creatures began turning into demons (even though in reality, they were still the same). They all began glaring at the toad again, then started taking turns kicking, punching, swiping, anything. But they all resembled spiked feet or hands from Umbridge's point of view, making her scream out more, since she was still under the influence of the Hallucination Potion. Harry and Cho were laughing like crazy watching the terror on Umbridge's face.

"Wow, all this laughing is wearing me out," said Cho, then she faced Harry. "What shall we do now?"

"Maybe we can find an empty classroom and have a snogging session." suggested Harry.

"Okay, let's have our own celebration in private in an abandoned classroom." said Cho, giving Harry a flirtatious look.

"And I'm looking forward to it!" said Harry ecstatically.

Then he picked Cho up bridal style and began carrying her over to an abandoned classroom, while giving her a flirtatious look. Once they made it to an empty classroom, Harry set Cho down and cast a locking charm on the door, followed by a privacy charm. Once they felt certain that they wouldn't be disturbed, Harry and Cho proceeded to start their snogging session.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Again, if you're interested, let me know in a review who you'd like to see in the next chapter. The girl with the most votes, as usual will be the next one up. As always, prank ideas are always appreciated.**


	6. Katie Bell

_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does. All I own is this fanfic. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 6**

 **Katie Bell**

Dolores tried to leave Hogwarts to avoid any more students. She was mad that 'the brat' chose to tattle on her for her actions. As she approached the front gate, some trap door opened up underneath her just before the toad could walk out. Then she was forced down and into some void like place. A couple minutes later, the evil toad of a woman found herself on the quidditch field. Then she saw him, Harry 'attention seeking brat' Potter fly down toward her, with Katie Bell following him.

"Alright," Umbridge demanded. "How did you get your broom back? I confiscated it for a reason, you…"

"For your information, you toad," said Harry sternly, pointing a finger at the former high inquisitor. "You may have had the right to ban me from quidditch for life, but you had _no_ right to take my broom from me. Now if it had been one of the school brooms, that was one thing. But taking my firebolt from me no matter what was inexcusable because it wasn't yours. Just because I used to have that ban didn't mean I couldn't fly it during my free time. If I was intending to sell it, then yes. But I have no intentions to ever sell my firebolt, _EVER_!"

"And that lifelong quidditch ban was beyond unfair, toad," said Katie in an angry voice, also pointing a finger at the former undersecretary. "That Crabbe whacked Harry on the back on the head with that stupid club and all he got for a punishment, if one could call it that was writing lines. That just _proves_ that you favour the Slytherins, or at least Malfoy and his goons who joined this stupid inquisitorial squad. They've been going around docking points for anything, thus allowing Slytherin to remain in first place. I also can't believe you made Harry write lines with a stupid blood quill and you knew _darn well_ that using one is illegal if it isn't part of something from Gringotts."

"Laws can be changed if necessary…" Umbridge tried claiming.

"Only corrupt officials will say that for their own gain," snapped Harry. "You even voted against me, just so I would be unjustly convicted. You and Fudge even tried to change the time of my so called trial just so I'd miss it and you wouldn't have to 'deal' with me at all."

"And Fudge already got his dues when he actually saw Voldemort with his own eyes," snapped Katie. "Now it's time for you to get your comeuppance for your abuse of power."

Then she clapped her hands twice, allowing the unused school broomsticks to fly toward the evil toad. Then the brooms stopped just in front of the former undersecretary, then Harry transfigured one of the school brooms into a firebolt and cast a spell on the evil toad that forced her into getting on it. As the transfigured broom (with Umbridge on it) started hovering, Harry and Katie flew over, pointed their wands at the broom with roguish grins on their faces. Then the two teens cast a spell to add a double effect on the broom. Umbridge realized too late that she was screwed because she was forced to stay on the broom, which started moving forward. The broom was going extremely slow at first, but then it slowly started picking up speed. This frightened the evil toad of a woman and even more so the faster the broom was going. The broom flew around the outside of the stadium, continuing to move faster and faster to the point where Umbridge was beginning to feel nauseous. Once the broom stopped back in front of the spot where Harry and Katie were waiting, Umbridge got off and threw up. But Harry and Katie were far from finished because one of the bludgers began flying toward the toad. In her panic, Umbridge got back on the broom and tried to fly away in false hopes that she could outfly the bludger. But as it turned out, the bludger was bewitched to chase Umbridge, much like what Harry experienced in his second year. The difference was that the bludger had a face that was grinning mischievously as it continued chasing Umbridge.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!" Umbridge screamed desperately, as she kept flying closer to the teens.

Harry and Katie ignored the toad's cries for help, they just laughed as the bludger continued it's pursuit. Then the golden snitch also joined the pursuit, but this one was charmed to grow to the size of the bludger (courtesy of Harry). The snitch's wings were louder than the average sized snitch because of the size this one was, frightening Umbridge more.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" screamed the toad of a woman again.

But another surprise for Umbridge was just beginning to happen. The quaffle was also charmed to grow twice it's size (with Katie providing the charm this time) and it, too joined the pursuit. Then Harry added another charm to the quaffle to make it grow bigger and bigger as the pursuit continued.

"QUIT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Umbridge screamed once more.

But Harry and Katie laughed yet again, then they took turns charming the other broomsticks. One of them knocked Umbridge off the transfigured broom, with the other ones brushing themselves all over the toad of a woman (in the manner of sweeping the dust and gunk away). Harry and Katie hadn't laughed this hard before, to the point where Harry and Katie had to hold on to their respective brooms to keep themselves steady. Then the Bludger stuck it's tongue out at Umbridge as the broomsticks continued sweeping her away. Then one of the brooms started whacking the toad of a woman in the rear, as if it was giving Umbridge spankings as punishment for her actions, making the former undersecretary scream as she waddled away. Once the toad was well enough away, the brooms, snitch, bludger and quaffle floated back to where Harry and Katie were, the teens took turns cancelling the charms on the supplies. Then Harry moved the box containing the bludgers, quaffle and snitch back in the locker rooms while Katie put the brooms back into the broom cupboard. After walking back outside, Harry and Katie gave each other flirtatious looks. Then Harry grabbed a hold of Katie's hips while she herself wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and the two proceeded to kiss each other on the lips as a way of celebrating Umbridge's downfall.

"That was so funny, wasn't it, my pretty lady?" said Harry.

"It certainly was, my handsome man," Katie replied, followed by giving Harry a coyful purr. "What shall we do now?"

"Maybe fly around some more," suggested Harry. "We'll have to fly on my broom. I hope you'll handle the speediness of the broom."

"Oh, it's nothing I can't handle," said Katie. "If it's you on the firebolt, then that's good enough for me."

"Alrighty then, let's go." said Harry.

So Harry climbed onto his broom, then Katie climbed on and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Once that was done, Harry took off on his broom with Katie riding behind him. Then Harry rode his firebolt off into the sunset.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Again, if you're interested, please do let me know in a review who you'd like to see in the next chapter. The more review votes I get, the more it motivates me to continue. As always, prank suggestions are always appreciated.**


	7. Susan Bones

_Disclaimer: As usual, J.K. Rowling is the rightful owner of the Harry Potter series. The only thing I own is this fanfic, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 7**

 **Susan Bones**

Dolores Umbridge was knackered due to her encounter with the centaurs (remaining oblivious that she enraged them with her insults). Once the toad of a woman made it back to her classroom, she heard the door close and lock. Upon turning around, Umbridge saw the boy who she wanted to extract revenge on, Harry Potter and he was accompanied by a girl with bright copper hair that touched her shoulders. Umbridge knew that the girl was Susan Bones, Amelia's niece.

"Hello Umbridge," said Susan with contempt in her voice. "Or should I say, Umbitch?"

"No, you'll respect me or your aunt will be fired." Umbridge insisted.

"Actually, you've been fired, Umbitch," said Susan, showing her a written notice from her aunt. "Auntie was just elected the new minister once it was revealed that Voldemort was, indeed alive this whole time."

"No he isn't," snapped Umbridge. "Potter continues to lie about…"

"IT'S TRUE, UMBITCH," yelled Harry, so loud that the former undersecretary cowered in fear. "And you know what, Amelia is furious with you for making many students use a stupid blood quill."

"You threatened her into listening to your lies, I know you did," claimed Umbridge. "Now you and Miss Bones better write lines saying 'I must not tell lies,' right now!"

"Uh, right," said Harry, feigning cooperation by grabbing a blood quill. "I might as well."

"Yes, how silly of us," said Susan, also faking cooperation. "Maybe auntie shall take a day or two off."

"And you'll continue writing until the message sinks in," Umbridge insisted again. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Capeesh." said Harry.

"Yeah, understood." said Susan.

So Harry and Susan began writing their lines with a blood quill. Umbridge turned around so neither of the two teens could see that evil grin. The former undersecretary had no knowledge of what surprises were awaiting her, that was until Harry and Susan started writing. That was when the evil toad of a woman's smile turned from an evil smile into a panicked, wide open mouth. She could feel the pain on the back of her hand, which was coming much faster than the students who she made write with a blood quill. Umbridge started gasping in pain as Harry and Susan continued writing their lines.

"Ooh! Ah… ah… ahhhhhh!" Umbridge screamed out.

"Shall we give her more?" Harry asked Susan.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Umbridge screamed out again.

"She said yes," said Susan with a smug grin. "We shall keep at it."

"Of course," said Harry while smirking. "She wants us to continue."

So the teens continued on with their lines, much to Umbridge's painful displeasure. The former undersecretary felt more pain flowing through her arms, not just the back of her hand.

"Alright that's enough," snapped Umbridge. "Quit writing this instant!"

"The message didn't sink in yet, Umbitch." said Harry.

"Yeah, we're just doing what you ordered us to do," said Susan. "We can't stop until the message sinks in, remember?"

Harry and Susan resumed writing their lines, causing much more pain for the toad of a woman. Umbridge felt the pain spreading to her legs, making her squeak and jump like crazy as if she was improvising a dance. Harry and Susan were giggling when they heard the squeaks coming from the evil toad.

"I think the message finally sank in." said Harry.

"Yeah, so I guess we can stop now." said Susan.

Once the teens finished up, Umbridge could see spots of blood on the sleeves of her cardigan. She also spotted some blood running down her legs, which didn't please her at all.

"Alright, that's five hundred points from Gryffindor and five hundred points from Hufflepuff." snapped Umbridge.

"Our respective houses don't have any points at all, you know." said Harry.

"I guess your respective houses will have negative points then." claimed Umbridge.

"That's impossible, Umbitch," snapped Susan. "You can't take any points away if a house has none. That stupid inquisitorial squad of yours abuses the docking of house points as much as you do, so hah!"

Umbridge's eyes flashed with anger as she stomped toward the Hufflepuff and smacked her across the face, as hard as possible. That caused Susan to spin around and fall to the ground, with her eyes squeezed shut in stinging pain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled a voice Umbridge had no trouble recognizing.

Stepping out of the shadows was none other than the one and only Amelia Bones. She was accompanied by several aurors (including Kingsley Shacklebolt) and they all pointed their wands at the former undersecretary. Umbridge was now utterly terrified, especially when she saw the glare on Amelia's face.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," bellowed Amelia. "You're under arrest for assault and battery on a scioness of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, assault and battery on the current head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, multiple counts of child abuse for unjustly making them use a blood quill to write lines as punishment which also includes even the most minor infractions, _and_ multiple counts of corruption."

Kingsley pointed his wand at Umbridge as her hands were placed behind her back and placed in magic suppression handcuffs.

"Now Dolores," said Kingsley. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ say can be given in evidence."

Umbridge was pulled up onto her feet and led out, so she could be taken to a ministry holding cell. Amelia walked over to her niece to check on her. Harry also caught a glimpse of the handprint on Susan's face (and tears in her eyes), much to his shock. Amelia cast some non verbal spells and made the handprint Umbridge left disappear, followed by the tears. Harry lowered a hand at Susan, who grabbed it and Harry pulled her up onto her feet. Amelia gave Susan and Harry a hug before heading back to the ministry.

"Well, how shall we celebrate Umbridge's downfall, my pretty lady?" asked Harry.

"Maybe a snogging session in an empty classroom, my handsome man!" said Susan, giving Harry a flirtatious look.

"That'd be spectacular, let's go find one." said Harry.

Then he and Susan left the defence classroom (hand in hand) and walked around the corridors to find an abandoned classroom. Once they found one, Harry and Susan took turns casting spells on the door to ensure their privacy and proceeded to snog each other.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to thank the user 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for the prank suggestion of having Harry and Susan use blood quills on Umbridge.**

 **Author's note 2: Well, another one-shot finished. Please let me know in a review vote who'd you like to see in the next chapter. The more I get, the more it motivates me. As always, prank ideas are appreciated.**


	8. Ginny Weasley

_Disclaimer: As usual, I only own this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 8**

 **Ginny Weasley**

Dolores couldn't believe what Cornelius told her, she was fired from her job as undersecretary. The former minister said that Voldemort had, indeed returned to full power. The evil toad of a woman was still refusing to believe that, assuming that Harry was just looking for attention again. After getting a tip-off that 'the brat' was at the Three Broomsticks tavern in Hogsmeade, Umbridge made a beeline for the village to confront Harry.

'He was supposed to be banned from the village for life,' thought Umbridge angrily. 'His lies were the reason for that. Now he has to pay the price.'

Dolores made it to the Three Broomsticks and walked in. Once she was inside, the door closed and the windows curtains drawn. Umbridge looked around, stunned at what was going on. It was pitch black now because the curtains were charmed to prevent any sunlight from coming in. Then the evil toad of a woman felt herself getting lunged into a chair and tied up. All of a sudden, the indoor light came back on and Umbridge saw a girl with long, flaming red hair wearing some sort of object that resembled something muggle related. The evil toad knew that it was the Weasley girl, Ginny (also knowing she was Arthur's daughter).

"Well, well, well," sneered Ginny, giving the former undersecretary a vicious glare. "Look who decided to drop by."

"Release me this instant, or your father will get fired." Umbridge threatened.

"You've been fired actually," said Ginny. "My dad told me about it half an hour ago, so ha!"

"I demand respect, you filthy blood traitor…" Umbridge yelled out.

"As it turns out, you're a half-blood," said Ginny. "My dad helped Madam Bones with tracking your ancestry. But as it turns out, you were _never_ a pure-blood."

She showed the evil toad the document with her family tree on it. Dolores felt her mouth drop open in utter shock.

"They searched through your desk after you were fired and found it," said Ginny. "That was another reason you were fired. You lied about your blood status, just so you could weasel your way up to undersecretary. But the fun is just beginning, you evil toad!"

Ginny walked into a back room where Harry was waiting, making sure the toad wouldn't be able to see her. Then she cast her bat-bogey hex on the unsuspecting evil toad of a woman, who felt her bogeys fall out and turn into large bats. But the bats turned around and faced the former undersecretary, hissing fiercely to ensure Umbridge was frightened beyond belief. Then Ginny and Harry walked out from the back room, with Harry carrying what looked like a pink heart-shaped box of chocolates. The large bats still glared at the toad, with continuous hisses. Ginny had her arms crossed as she, too glared at Umbridge.

"I've got a riddle for you," said Ginny slyly. "If you can answer it correctly, you may be released and be able to spare yourself from these bats attacking you."

"Fine," snapped Dolores. "Just give it to me!"

"Which bat is known for drinking animal blood, Fruit Bat or Vampire Bat?" asked Ginny, intending for it to be lame.

"Well, it's obvious that vampire bats drink animal blood." said Umbridge, in an exasperated tone.

"Well done, toad," said Ginny, in mock praise. "Now it's time for your _little_ reward."

The bats just started biting and clawing the evil toad in a frenzy, much to her shock. Harry and Ginny were just laughing uncontrollably. No matter how many times Umbridge swatted the bats, they didn't relent. In fact, every time they got swatted, it made them more aggressive.

"Oh, sorry," said Ginny, sounding anything but. Then she continued on with defiance in her tone. "I guess I forgot to tell you that you were bound to be damned either way."

"Well, I guess you've suffered enough already, toad," said Harry slyly. "Since you've been good in allowing the bats to attack you, you get a box of sweets here."

"Yes," said Ginny, handing the box of 'chocolates' to the former undersecretary. "My brothers, Fred and George helped out with this, to make sure it would be pleasurable."

Umbridge opened the box and proceeded to eat the chocolates. Harry and Ginny started giggling again (at the same time, having trouble muffling it). A couple minutes after mowing down the chocolates, Umbridge felt her stomach cramp up. She grasped her stomach and proceeded to barf up some sort of pink acid onto the floor.

"Hey," Umbridge blurted out. "I thought you said it… (she barfed again)... would be pleasurable."

"Whups," said Harry insincerely. "I forgot to say that it was only pleasurable for me and Ginny."

After throwing up three more times, the pink acid-like substance began to form into a giant pink blob. This frightened the toad, especially when the blob began sprouting arms, followed by eyes, a nose and a mouth. Once the blob formed into a monster, it turned it's attention to the cowering Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"YAAAAAAAA!" growled the monster. "I am the indigestible blob!"

"Now here's the best part," said Harry, pointing to the muggle devices he and Ginny had over their heads. "These are goggles. But don't worry, Ginny and I won't be able to see anything once we put them back on over our eyes, but you will be able to since you won't have to worry about muggle technology."

Then the light turned off once more. Umbridge realized too late that Harry was using irony because to her, it was pitch black. As it turned out, Harry and Ginny were using night vision goggles. The teens were laughing like crazy once more when the blob started whacking the former undersecretary without mercy. After the light came back on, Umbridge was covered in bruises but her punishment was far from finished. This was evident when the toad started backing away in fear, with the blob following at the same speed the evil toad was going. Then Umbridge turned around and ran out of the Three Broomsticks screaming her head off (with the blob continuing to follow, with it's arms raised like a zombie). Once the evil toad was out of sight and he shrunk the goggles to pocket size and put them away, Harry grabbed both of Ginny's hands, pulled her closer and began kissing her lips, much to her excitement.

"That was so incredible, Harry," said Ginny in a high girly voice, once they finished. "I never thought my dream would ever come true, but kissing your lips just now? This proves that dreams can come true!"

"It sure did, my sweet lady," said Harry. "That toad will think twice before abusing her power ever again. Shall we go to Honeydukes and purchase some candy, before we continue our celebration?"

"Heck yeah," said Ginny ecstatically. "What better way to celebrate this with some candy, and some more kissing!"

"I concur," said Harry. "Cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties?"

"Whichever sounds great," said Ginny. "As long as we go someplace private after visiting Honeydukes."

So the two Gryffindors left the Three Broomsticks while holding hands. Ginny felt her stomach flip flop several times. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Harry kissing her on the lips. It felt so right and Harry was having similar thoughts himself. Now was the time to get what they wanted from Honeydukes and go to a more relaxed area to celebrate the toad's downfall.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to thank 'The Princess of Pink' for suggesting that Ginny use her bat bogey hex and giving the toad a riddle involving bats. I'd also like to thank 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting that Ginny give Umbridge Fred and George's joke candy.**

 **Author's note 2: Please let me know in a review who you'd like to see in the next chapter. Remember, the more I get, the more it motivates me. As always, prank ideas are always appreciated.**


	9. Astoria Greengrass

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 9**

 **Astoria Greengrass**

Umbridge was having a really bad day. Voldemort's return was indeed real and it was mentioned in the Daily Prophet. Still, the evil toad of a woman refused to accept that and assumed that the 'attention seeker' was making that up to make her and Cornelius look bad. Upon passing by an unused classroom with it's door open, Umbridge felt as though somebody pulled some rope up and made her trip and fall on her face, much to her shock. Umbridge was momentarily stunned and when she came back to, she looked up and saw a pair of black shoes. Looking further up, Umbridge saw that it was a girl in Slytherin (she had the green and silver necktie and her robes had green trimmings). Umbridge knew that this was Astoria Greengrass and her sister Daphne was a fifth year Slytherin, while their father worked for the ministry in the Wizengamot. Umbridge wasn't pleased that Lord Greengrass voted to have Harry Potter cleared of all charges, 'the brat' was supposed to have been convicted. Astoria was glaring at the evil toad of a woman with her arms crossed.

"You've just landed in hot water, Umbitch!" Astoria responded after a minute.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Umbridge bluffed.

"The way you've been treating Harry for pretty much the whole year," snapped Astoria. "You've made him use that stupid blood quill to write lines with, for even the most minor of infractions."

"The brat deserved it," claimed Umbridge. "Now I insist that we end the discussion or I'll make sure your father gets fired."

"Ha, like that'll even work, Umbitch," said Astoria sarcastically, then she continued on in a normal, but angry voice. "You should already know that House Greengrass is a most ancient and most noble house. You threaten my daddy in any way possible and he'll have you ousted from the ministry so fast, it'll make your head spin."

"Maybe, but Potter is nothing but a…" Umbridge tried replying.

"Actually Umbitch," Harry interrupted, as soon as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm not worthless. House Potter is also a most ancient and most noble house. Since my parents have been dead since Halloween 1981, I'm the head of House Potter."

"You… you weren't supposed to have found out," said Umbridge, flabbergasted. "Cornelius didn't want you to go off a-abusing your power."

"Says the toad who did exactly that," sneered Astoria. "Minister, or should I say former minister Fudge also abused his power."

"How so?" asked Umbridge foolishly.

"HE SLANDERED HARRY'S REPUTATION IN THE DAILY PROPHET, YOU EVIL HAG!" screamed Astoria, so loud it made Umbridge jump. "WHAT MADE HIM THINK THAT WAS OKAY, ESPECIALLY TO A MEMBER OF A MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE, HUH? HE'S IN JUST AS MUCH HOT WATER AS YOU BECAUSE OF IT!"

"My, my, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed," said Umbridge, with overconfidence in her voice. "I think Lucius Malfoy will instill some manners into you."

Astoria responded by kicking the evil toad in the face, stunning her again. Umbridge had been oblivious to the fact that she had mentioned the name of somebody who Astoria hated to the max.

"For your information, toad," said Astoria angrily. "Lucius has already been ousted himself. My daddy made damn sure of that, especially when ole Luci kept threatening him to draw up a stupid marriage contract to have me marry that stupid Draco. When ole Luci was caught because of that involvement in the Department of Mysteries, my daddy used that chance to press more charges against him. You wanna know why, it's because my daddy never bought Lucius' whole 'I was under the imperius curse' malarkey. Ole Luci was just trying to suck up to the ministry by using that bullshit of an excuse."

"You'd better watch your mouth, young lady," ordered Umbridge, like a mother scolding her daughter. "And you will respect me, is that…"

"I don't respect anybody who treats others like shit, you ole hag," snapped Astoria. "In case you need your memory refreshed, respect is earned, not given out like a box of sweets. Since you've been treating almost all of us like shit _and_ abusing your power, you don't have my respect, and you _certainly_ don't have Harry's respect either."

"You're in Slytherin, Miss Greengrass," snapped Umbridge. "You're supposed to be…"

"OH SHUT UP," Astoria screamed. "A real Slytherin _doesn't_ treat muggleborns, half bloods, half breeds or beasts like shit. It's idiots like Draco Malfoy who give the house the bad rap. Daphne and I treat everybody else equally. Now it's time for you to reap what you've sown."

"No," Umbridge pleaded desperately, utterly terrified. "I-I didn't mean it. Just tell everybody I had no idea what I was doing!"

"Nice try, Umbitch," said Harry. "Trying to suck up to us won't work. One must not tell lies."

Then he cast a spell that made hoof sounds, frightening Umbridge. She kept looking around, wondering where the centaurs were, much to Harry's and Astoria's extreme amusement. As soon as Umbridge's back was turned, Harry cast another spell that made the evil toad's hair disappear, giving her a completely bald head. Then Astoria conjured up a mirror close by the toad.

"You should look in the mirror, Umbitch," said Astoria. "We think you'll love your new haircut."

Umbridge did just that and when she saw that her hair was gone, she screamed like a banshee. Harry and Astoria were just laughing like crazy, which didn't please Umbridge. Neither of the teens cared, since Umbridge didn't quit while she was still ahead. Harry and Astoria were far from finished in teaching the evil toad a lesson. Harry cast a charm that turned Umbridge's skin paste-white (like she never worked on a tan at all).

"You're looking better, Umbitch," said Harry in an amused voice. "Maybe Astoria here has something else to make you look even more better!"

"Now it's time for that." said Astoria with a mischievous grin.

She cast a spell that gave the evil hag a ton of brown spots. It looked as though she was developing a disease similar to dragon pox or something. Then Harry cast one that gave Umbridge blue spots, turning her into something of a revolting freakshow. Then Harry cast a charm on Umbridge's shoes, turning them into extremely high heels and this made the toad's feet truly uncomfortable (to the point where she couldn't really walk without her feet hurting). Professor McGonagall came strolling by, wondering what all the ruckus was. Umbridge felt relieved that a teacher came by.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Greengrass," said the deputy headmistress. "What on earth are you two doing?"

"Teaching the toad a lesson, professor." said Harry.

"Since the evil hag liked abusing her power," said Astoria. "We thought of using spells to humiliate her to see how she likes being disrespected."

Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Dolores and almost immediately began laughing herself silly. The transfiguration teacher hated the toad as much as many of the students. Umbridge couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall didn't try to punish Harry and Astoria. The teens walked away, but Umbridge attempted to run after them, eager for revenge. Professor McGonagall cast a charm to make the toad slip and slide on the stone floor. The impact of hitting the wall stunned the toad, for the third time. The deputy headmistress walked away with a grin on her face, then Harry and Astoria continued giving Umbridge her just rewards.

"We ain't done with you yet, toad." said Harry.

Then he cast another charm that glued a _Groucho Marx_ disguise to Umbridge's face. Then Astoria also cast a spell that made Umbridge grow antlers, which started protruding from her head. Then Harry cast a charm that replaced Umbridge's cardigan outfit with a mix-matched chemise.

"We're done now," said Astoria. "Look at yourself in the mirror now."

Umbridge did that and saw that she was horribly disfigured. She tried responding, but she was too humiliated to talk.

"Oh, we have _one_ more thing for you." said Harry slyly.

They forced the evil toad into following them to the Great Hall. Once inside, the other students and teachers saw Umbridge and just started laughing themselves silly. Then Astoria cast a charm on Umbridge's feet, so she couldn't leave. Then Harry and Astoria walked outside to let the students and teachers take care of the toad in the form of laughter. The teens found themselves holding hands, which felt so good and right.

"Well, Harry, how should we celebrate the toad's downfall?" asked Astoria.

"I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe go out into Muggle London or something?"

"I'd like that, Harry," said Astoria, smiling at the raven-haired Gryffindor. "It's so fascinating to see how muggles manage. I wish to experience that, my handsome man!"

"Well okay, it's settled, my sweet pretty lady," said Harry, then he called out. "Dobby!"

"Did Harry calls for Dobby?" asked the house elf as soon as he appeared.

"Yes, would you help escort myself and Astoria to an alley somewhere in London?" asked Harry.

"Dobby would be's happy to helps out with that." said Dobby.

"I thought you were owned by the Malfoys." said Astoria, surprised.

"Harry trick bad masters in freeing Dobby from theirs' servitude a fews years back!" said Dobby ecstatically.

"Wow," said Astoria. "Serves them right!"

So she and Harry grabbed onto Dobby's hands and the house elf apparated them away, so they could have their celebration in Muggle London. Meanwhile, Umbridge died of a massive heart attack due to the shock of her disfigurement, but not many of the students and teachers cared, since the evil toad had it coming.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to thank 'Jay Saxena' for suggesting that Astoria come up with some vicious curses to use on Umbridge. While I came up with Harry helping out with that and Professor McGonagall using one spell to make Umbridge suffer, the main idea belongs to Jay Saxena.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, please let me know in a review who'd like to see Harry paired with in the next chapter. Remember, the more I get, the more it motivates me to keep going. As always, prank ideas are appreciated.**


	10. Hannah Abbott

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series. I just own the fanfic, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 10**

 **Hannah Abbott**

Dolores Umbridge was told by Amelia that she was fired. The former undersecretary was also fired from Hogwarts and ordered to pack up her stuff and leave.

'That brat will be sorry he ever ruined my life,' thought Umbridge angrily. 'He's been nothing but a pain in my arse!'

When the evil toad of a woman opened the door to her office (in the defence classroom) and walked in, she found that a trapdoor spell had been cast. The trapdoor opened up and caused the former undersecretary to fall through and slide on some kind of slide. She slid off and fell into a pile of dirt (in some kind of cave), which didn't please her (seeing that her cardigan outfit was now covered in clods of dirt). Umbridge got up and brushed herself off to remove the dirt from her outfit, then she saw a Hufflepuff student with blonde pigtails. Dolores knew that this was Hannah Abbott and that she was Susan's best friend. Hannah had her arms crossed and she was giving the former undersecretary a nasty glare.

"What made you think you could make many of us write sentences with a blood quill, you evil toad?" growled Hannah. "You knew damn well that it was illegal and you made Harry use one the most out of any other student!"

"If that brat hadn't been telling lies, he wou…" Umbridge tried defending her actions.

"He wasn't lying," snapped Hannah. "Minister Fudge saw Voldemort with his own eyes!"

"Potter confunded Cornelius," Umbridge claimed. "I know he did, he just…"

"I wouldn't do that, Umbitch," snarled Harry as soon as he stepped in front of Umbridge, pointing a finger in her face. "You keep making assumptions and acting overconfident instead of asking for the facts! That resulted in you getting dragged away by the angry centaurs!"

"You will respect me, Potter," growled Umbridge. "I'm…"

"Respect is _earned_ , not _given_ ," Harry retorted. "Given your treatment towards me all year, you never had my respect. Especially when you voted to have me unjustly convicted at my near kangaroo court hearing. You even bragged about sending those dementors to me!"

"Now you will be getting your dues, Umbitch," said Hannah with glee. "Start preparing for it, won't you!"

Umbridge could only watch with widened eyes as Hannah cast a charm, that conjured up some vines. Then Harry cast a sticking charm on Umbridge's feet to ensure she couldn't escape (even if the toad tried to take her shoes off). Then the vines started snapping like a bullwhip, making Umbridge gulp nervously. Harry and Hannah started grinning mischievously when the vines got ready. Then each one started whacking Umbridge in the tushie, making her scream in terror. Harry and Hannah started laughing, even harder every time Umbridge got whacked. The two fifth years ignored Umbridge's cries for mercy (since she never gave mercy to any student). After a seemingly-eternal five minutes, the vines stopped snapping the evil toad. She covered her tushie in pain while her eyes were squeezed tight.

"Well done, toad," said Harry with mock praise. "Now you can leave through that exit over there!"

He pointed to the exit once Umbridge opened her eyes. As fast as possible, she got up and walked down the walkway of the cave. In the second room, she saw hundreds of mandrakes turning their attention to her. Harry and Hannah appeared in the room not long after Umbridge arrived.

"We ain't done with you," stated Hannah before the toad could ask. "The mandrakes have a cool surprise for you!"

This made Dolores foolishly believe that it was bound to be a reward. Harry and Hannah grinned mischievously as they put on earmuffs and made sure they were secure. Then Hannah clapped her hands twice, signalling the mandrakes to begin their 'surprise.' They all started crying in their high pitched tones, forcing Umbridge into closing her ears and once again, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. Harry and Hannah laughed even harder when the mandrakes continued crying while they also started slamming their arms into the ground repeatedly, like toddlers throwing tantrums. Then Harry and Hannah walked into the next room while the mandrakes continued their crying. After another seeming-eternal five minutes, the crying stopped and Umbridge opened her ears and eyes. Upon walking into the next room, the toad saw Harry and Hannah (who were now without earmuffs) leaning against a tree. Then some huge mushroom-like plants started leaping toward the undersecretary.

"Oh come now, Umbitch," taunted Harry when the toad tried to leave the room. "The leaping toadstools wanna have some fun with you, too!"

"Yeah, since you prevented many of us from having fun," sneered Hannah. "We ain't allowing you to leave until the toadstools have had their fun with you!"

The leaping toadstools jumped toward Umbridge (with the biggest one scooping her up on top of it). Then it started jumping to toss the toad into the air, allowing the other leaping toadstools to take turns doing the same. This resulted in the former undersecretary getting dizzy while Harry and Hannah laughed and pointed. When the leaping toadstools were finished, Umbridge found herself unable to get up and walk around properly. The next room Umbridge went into had some sort of pit, but then some sort of spell knocked her into it and made her fall fifteen feet. Umbridge saw that she had no way of getting out, even apparating wouldn't have worked since the cave was still within the castle wards. The evil toad of a woman looked up and saw Harry and Hannah mock waving at her.

"Well, well," sneered Harry. "Looks like you got yourself in too deep, Umbitch!"

"Oh, such a shame," said Hannah in mock sympathy. "It looks like you'll never see daylight again!"

Umbridge wondered what that meant, but then realized it when she saw a countless number of flesh eating slugs slithering toward her. Now the former undersecretary was utterly terrified, she started screaming like a banshee. Harry and Hannah laughed once more as they were transported back to the outside of the castle entrance.

"Well, my sweet lady," said Harry as he looked into Hannah's eyes. "What shall we do now as another way of celebrating Umbitch's permanent downfall?"

"Well, lunchtime isn't for another hour and a half," said Hannah. "Maybe a walk around the woods to pass the time."

"Sounds good," said Harry. "Enjoying nature's beauty is always a wonderful thing to do!"

"It sure is, my handsome man!" agreed Hannah.

So she and Harry started walking into the woods, hand in hand and smiling at each other. Back in the escape-proof pit, Umbridge was so covered in the slime from the slugs that she eventually succumbed to the effects.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Please let me know in a review vote who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one shot. Again, prank ideas are always appreciated!**


	11. Tracey Davis

_Disclaimer: As mentioned before, all I own is this fanfic. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 11**

 **Tracey Davis**

Dolores Umbridge was one, unhappy camper. She had been fired from her job as undersecretary due to her corrupt nature. It turned out that Voldemort was, indeed alive and returned to power. Still, the evil toad of a woman refused to acknowledge the truth, assuming Harry 'the brat' Potter confunded everyone in the ministry to listen to him, just for more attention. Umbridge went into the girls' lavatory where Moaning Myrtle resided in, hoping Harry was there. Then she saw a sink missing and the others having slid forward. Curious to know what was going on, Umbridge strutted toward the opening that looked like an entrance to something. She jumped in and started sliding on some pipe. When she reached the bottom, she saw all sorts of bones and dirty water and rocks.

'Uh,' thought the evil toad of a woman in disgust. 'I can't have my outfit getting dirty!'

Then she strutted forward and saw some shedded snake skin and a pile of rocks laying off to the side. Walking further into the mysterious cave, Dolores came upon a door with some snakes across it. Upon hearing voices from the other side of the door, the toad approached the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately for her, it was locked, so she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a female voice from behind the door.

"Dolores Umbridge," said the former undersecretary. "Whoever that is, I order you to come out, now!"

"For what reason?" asked the voice.

"Because I said _SO_!" snarled Umbridge impatiently.

"My, my, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed!" taunted the voice. "In that case, you're denied access until you learn to control your temper."

Umbridge got her wand out and pointed it at the door, then chanted: "Alohomora!"

"Sorry, Umbitch," sneered a male voice from behind the door. "This door can't be unlocked unless you speak in parseltongue!"

"Alright, Potter," shouted Umbridge, recognizing the male voice as Harry's. "Get out here this instant before I press charges against you!"

"You do realize that that won't work, Umbitch," said Harry. "Tracey here just told me that House Potter is one of the seven most ancient and most noble houses. So I'm gonna be the one pressing charges against you for trying to use the Cruciatus Curse on me, multiple counts of assault and battery, multiple counts of child endangerment and multiple counts of corruption."

"HOW SO?" screamed Umbridge.

"You and Fudge setting up that hearing of mine that was almost a kangaroo court," snapped Harry from behind the door. "Sending those dementors after me for no reason, voting to have me unjustly convicted. Since you refused to teach us any practical defence magic, that was child endangerment."

"Enough dilly-dally Potter," Umbridge snapped back. "Come on out and we'll settle this, man to man!"

"Man to man, did I just hear right?" said Harry.

"I believe you did, Harry." said the voice of Tracey, trying to hold her laughter in.

"Wow Umbitch, I have no idea you were a man in disguise!" Harry mocked the former undersecretary.

"That's not what I…" Umbridge tried clarifying.

"Man-lady, that must be what you are," sneered Harry. "How delightful, isn't it!"

"LET ME IN THIS INSTANT!" yelled Dolores.

The door opened and Umbridge walked into some chamber. The door closed and locked itself, much to Umbridge's dismay. Then she saw Harry to her right, with the girl named Tracey (who the former undersecretary recognized).

"Tracey Davis," growled Umbridge. "What do you think you're doing hanging around with Potter?"

"None of your beeswax, you power-abusing bitch," Tracey retorted. "I don't support that stupid rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those who do continue to live in the past and it's pointless!"

"I expect you in my office now, Miss Davis," insisted Umbridge. "Or your parents will…"

"You won't be able to press charges against my family," sneered Tracey. "Not just because my best friend Daphne's parents can press charges against you, but Harry will be doing just that. He even offered me protection under House Potter."

She showed Umbridge the betrothal ring on her finger, which infuriated the toad. Harry waved mockingly and gave Umbridge a snarky grin.

"See," said Harry in a no-nonsense voice. "You try anything to my betrothed and you'll be suffering some very serious consequences."

"How could you and Davis love each other?" asked Umbridge, outraged. "Slytherins and Gryffindors have to hate each other."

"Tracey and I have actually been dating secretly since after the Christmas Holidays in our second year," said Harry. "She was among those fellow students of mine who were a genuine friend to me."

"I heard somebody claim you'd end up with Miss Ginevra Weasley!" said Dolores, flabbergasted.

"It would've been like dating my own sister, Umbitch," said Harry. "Because I've been friends with the Weasleys since first year. Don't _even_ think about threatening to fire Arthur because he and the _other_ Weasleys are also under protection from House Potter!"

"And besides," said Tracey with a sneer, pointing a finger in the toad's face. "It's time for _you_ to reap what you've sown!"

Harry spoke in parseltongue, summoning a basilisk over to the where they were. This one had what appeared to be blue-green eyes. Umbridge became utterly terrified when the creature eyed the evil woman with a vicious glare.

"This is the offspring of the basilisk I slayed before the end of my second year," said Harry. "She even provided me with some useful information and an explanation regarding her mother."

"That's right, Umbitch," mocked Tracey. "And she'll be telling you about what was _really_ going on with her mother."

" **That's right,** " snarled the basilisk at the cowering Umbridge. " **My mother was getting weaker every time Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was known as during his education years, would use her to continue attacking the muggleborns. Eventually, she got so weak and dependent on him that she no longer had any will of her own. She would've attacked herself if she wasn't 'killed,' but this was all mercy killing. I told Harry that when he slayed my mother with the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, she was actually happy that he did it.** "

"Yes," said Harry. "I was so surprised by that revelation, to the point where I was speechless."

" **My mother had asked me to pass that message to Harry when the time was right, just before she was released from the mouth of Salazar's head statue,** " said the basilisk to Umbridge (who looked as though she needed a clean set of lower garments). " **At the time Harry stabbed the sword through my mother's head, she was already dying due to the dark magic taking over and ruining her free will. After Harry left with Ginny, I came in to take my mother's corpse away.** "

"Yep," said Harry, smirking at Umbridge. "I had actually delivered the coup de grace, so she wouldn't suffer anymore. This is the chamber of secrets."

"Alright, enough of these myths!" shouted Umbridge.

Interrupting proved to be a terrible mistake and the evil toad realized that too late. The basilisk roared at Umbridge (who was, once again utterly terrified). The former undersecretary started screaming her head off as she waddled toward the statue of Salazar as the basilisk chased her. Harry and Tracey were laughing like crazy while pointing to the toad. The basilisk cornered Umbridge, but she tried attacking with the stunning spell, enraging the basilisk further.

"Did you really think that a stunning spell was going to work on the tough hide of the basilisk, Umbitch?" Harry and Tracey taunted in unison.

The basilisk sprayed venom at Umbridge in retaliation. The toad of a woman acted all overconfident when she saw that there wasn't any cuts on herself anywhere. It didn't stop Umbridge from ranting about her outfit.

"You may have drenched my cardigan outfit," Umbridge mocked at the basilisk. "But I have no cuts or bleeding anywhere, so I've been spared from the venom spreading throughout…"

"Thanks for the info, Umbitch!" sneered Harry, interrupting the toad.

Tracey pointed her wand at Umbridge and cast the body binding charm. The toad's arms and legs snapped together and she fell over backwards, much to her shock and fright. Then Harry walked forward with a knife and slashed the back of Umbridge's left hand, allowing some of the blood to flow out. Then the basilisk sprayed venom onto the wound, thus starting Umbridge's countdown to her death.

"Burn in hell, you evil toad!" Harry and Tracey screamed at Umbridge's rapidly dying body.

Then they started laughing as Umbridge layed there dying before their very eyes. The basilisk flicked her tongue out at the evil toad, just as her eyes rolled back into her head. Umbridge was now dead, Harry and Tracey couldn't have been happier and the basilisk started slithering around in a happy manner. Then it started nuzzling the teens affectionately.

" **Well, there's much more here in the chamber,** " said the basilisk. " **If you both want, I can show you two around.** "

"Would you like to see the rest of the chamber?" Harry asked Tracey. "It could be like something of our own celebration of the toad's permanent downfall."

"I'm all for it, my handsome Harry!" said Tracey with a flirtatious smile.

"Alright," said Harry enthusiastically, smiling at the brown-haired girl before him. "I'll do anything to make it all worthwhile, my sweet Tracey!"

The basilisk lowered it's head to allow Harry and Tracey to climb on and sit down on it's back. Harry and Tracey took turns casting spells to make sure they wouldn't fall off. They were holding hands just as the basilisk started slithering throughout the chamber, giving the happy teens a tour of the place. No more educational decrees, no more inquisitorial squad, no more unjust docking of house points, no more blood quills, and certainly no more Umbridge abusing her power. Peace was finally restored throughout Hogwarts.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to thank 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting Harry and Tracey be down in the chamber and have them befriend the original basilisk's offspring. While I had the offspring provide the information regarding her mother, the main idea belongs to Ryo-chan wolfgirl.**

 **Author's note 2: Again, please let me know in a review vote who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, pranks ideas are always appreciated.**


	12. Lisa Turpin

_Disclaimer: As usual, I only own this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 12**

 **Lisa Turpin**

Dolores Umbridge was in a hot temper. Harry Potter made her look bad (or so she claimed). Cornelius Fudge informed her that Voldemort had, indeed returned to full power. Somehow, Umbridge jumped to the false conclusion that Harry confunded the minister of magic. Not only that, but Amelia had just recently been elected as the new minister after Fudge's removal. Upon making it back to her office in the defence classroom (after her encounter with the centaurs), Umbridge saw a present wrapped in green and silver wrapping paper on her desk. There was a note on top of the gift that Umbridge noticed. She unfolded it to read what it said:

 _Professor Umbridge,_

 _We just wanted to give you this gift as a farewell present. It's your favourite kind of perfume. We'll miss you and you allowing us free reign of terror over the school!_

 _From,_

 _Your favourite Slytherin snakes_

Umbridge was surprised that Malfoy and the other pure-blood supremacists 'gave' her a farewell gift. She ripped the wrapping paper off, opened the box, pulled the perfume bottle out and sprayed some of the perfume around her. At just that moment, the door closed and locked itself. Umbridge looked around in shock at who may have been responsible for locking her in her own office. The answer came when a Ravenclaw girl with shoulder-length brunette hair in a low ponytail and blue eyes (identified by the blue trimmings on her robes and the blue and bronze striped necktie) walked out from the shadows. She was angry with the soon to be former undersecretary (she had her arms crossed and was glaring at the evil toad of a woman).

"Uh, who are you exactly?" asked Umbridge rudely.

"That tone of voice is impolite you know," snapped the Ravenclaw girl. "And I'm Lisa Turpin!"

"Why are you here?" Umbridge demanded.

Lisa simply smiled, with a hint of mischief in it. At just that moment, Harry Potter walked out from the shadows and also gave the toad a mischievous grin. Umbridge didn't get to ask him why he was there because all of a sudden, her eyes clouded as she fell into a trance like state. This was what Harry and Lisa had been waiting for, so they began asking the toad some questions.

"What's your name?" asked Lisa, making sure _it_ was working.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge." said the toad in a monotone voice.

"Are you really a pure blood witch?" asked Harry, his grin getting wider.

"No, I'm a half blood." said Umbridge, unaware that her voice _and_ the interrogation was magnified to where everyone in the Great Hall could hear (including Amelia Bones), much to their shock.

"Did you really make Harry Potter write sentences with a blood quill?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, I did it for no real reason." said Dolores.

Back in the Great Hall, everybody was stunned to learn that Dolores Jane Umbridge was really a half blood. Amelia was outraged because she remembered the toad claiming that she came from a pure blood background. The Slytherins who were pure blood supremacists were angered that their favourite teacher wasn't who they thought she was.

"What else did you do to me?" asked Harry, feeling more triumphant.

"I threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on you." said Umbridge.

"For what reason?" asked Lisa, who was seething in anger.

"None," stated Umbridge. "I just wanted to abuse my power."

"Do you really think Voldemort has returned?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Dolores. "Cornelius and I still made sure to slander your reputation in the Daily Prophet, just so we'd teach you to quit being an attention seeker."

Amelia and the other teachers started making a beeline for the defence classroom (while Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was also there, used his patronus to call for backup). Back in her office, Umbridge was coming to (meaning that the effects of _it_ were finished).

"Alright Potter," snarled Umbridge. "What did you do now?"

"That perfume," said Harry, pointing to the perfume bottle. "It was laced with Veritaserum that was charmed to get absorbed into your skin, courtesy of Lisa here."

"Exactly," said Lisa with a sneer. "I didn't like your reign of terror over the school."

"But kids are supposed to be dumb," snapped Umbridge. "Except for the Slytherin students. They're the promising ones!"

"Kids aren't as dumb as you think, Umbitch!" Harry retorted.

"You will respect me, is…" said Umbridge.

"Respect is earned, _not_ given, you ole hag!" screamed Lisa.

"Maybe," said Umbridge with overconfidence in her voice. "But at least no one other than ourselves have heard all this."

"I wouldn't be so overconfident if I were you, Umbitch," said Harry slyly. "You know what happens to people who act that way?"

"What?" asked Umbridge.

The answer came when a knock at the door was heard. Lisa opened the door and Amelia came in with several aurors, much to the toad's shock.

"Well well, Dolores," said Amelia in a triumphant voice. "Looks like you got yourself into hot water!"

"How did… did… you…?" Umbridge replied, utterly shocked.

"Your voice was magnified to be heard by everyone in the Great Hall," stated Lisa. "While Harry came up with that idea, I convinced him to use the one powerful enough for all to hear, within the radius of the castle."

"And the perfume laced with Veritaserum wasn't even from your favourite Slytherins, Umbitch," Harry admitted. "It was from me. Lisa encouraged me to make sure it was wrapped in green and silver to ensure that you'd get thrown off track. Now you're getting your just rewards!"

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia, as wands were pointed at the toad. "You're under arrest for slandering Harry, multiple counts of corruption, multiple counts of assault and battery, child abuse, attempted use of an unforgivable curse, and tampering with evidence."

Umbridge's hands were placed behind her back and put into magic suppression handcuffs. Then the aurors restraining her pulled her up onto her feet.

"Now Dolores," said Kingsley. "You do not have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you do choose to say can be given in evidence."

So the toad was led out to be taken to a ministry holding, ending her reign of terror once and for all. Now it was just Harry and Lisa, all alone in the defence classroom. Then they started giving each other flirtatious looks.

"Well, my sweet Lisa," said Harry as he grabbed her hands. "How shall we celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?"

"Well, my handsome Harry," said Lisa, grinning with excitement. "Maybe we can share a kiss under the stars. We'll need to make sure we won't be disturbed."

"I've got all that figured out," said Harry, pulling his invisibility cloak out of his pocket. "We can just go under here and walk outside undetected!"

"Sounds good," said Lisa ecstatically. "I can't wait for that kiss!"

"Me, neither!" said Harry, equally ecstatic.

He pulled the cloak over himself and Lisa. Once they felt the cloak was secure, the two happy teen wizards started making a beeline for the school entrance and outside. What better way to celebrate than do it under the stars!

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I want to give a shout out to 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting Harry and Lisa give Umbridge a bottle of perfume laced with Veritaserum that can be absorbed through the skin, under the guise of it being a 'farewell' gift from her favourite Slytherin students, and suggesting that Umbridge claim that all kids (minus her favourite Slytherins, who she believed were the promising ones) being dumb. While I had the voice magnifying charm placed on Umbridge to better ensure landing in hot water, the main idea belongs to Ryo-chan wolfgirl.**

 **Author's note 2: Please let me know in a review vote who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next chapter. As usual, prank ideas are always appreciated.**


	13. Fay Dunbar

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter franchise. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 13**

 **Fay Dunbar**

Dolores Umbridge was heading back to the front entrance of Hogwarts. Her encounter with the centaurs increased her hatred toward them (ignoring the fact that her insults toward them was the true cause). She had also been informed that she was fired from her job. As soon as the evil toad of a women reached the entrance, she found her shoes having gotten stuck to the floor. Then she found herself having transported into some kind of sports stadium.

"This isn't a quidditch stadium," said Umbridge to herself. "Which one is this?"

"Hello, Umbitch," said a voice coming from some kind of muggle object. "We'll be telling you about that momentarily."

Umbridge saw two students walking out into the stadium. She recognized the black haired boy as Harry Potter. There was even a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulder blades and brown eyes accompanying him. What was 'the brat' doing and what did this stadium have to do with it?

"I'm Fay Dunbar, in case you need a memory refreshment, you evil hag!" said the girl.

"Hey," snapped the toad of a woman. "You will respect me this…"

"Nice try, Umbitch," Harry snapped back. "Respect is earned, not given! You certainly don't have my respect."

"And you don't have mine either, you toad," Fay retorted, pointing a finger in Umbridge's face. "I can't believe you made Harry use a stupid blood quill and, overall your terrible treatment towards him."

"The brat was making up lies…" Umbridge started talking.

"He wasn't," snapped Fay. "Now, it's time for you to get your well deserved dues!"

"What does this stadium have to do with my supposed dues?" asked Umbridge with arrogance in her voice.

"We thought we'd let you play a little… field hockey, you ole hag." said Fay.

"If you can score a goal, you might escape punishment." said Harry slyly.

Then Umbridge found herself holding some kind of stick that appeared in her hand, and a white ball appeared in front of her. To her horror, Umbridge had to score a goal at the other end of the stadium. She figured that she may try it, even though she was inevitably struggling, which was amusing Harry and Fay to the point where they couldn't hold their laughter in any longer. Once the toad managed to score a goal, the ball flew out and conked the former undersecretary in the head.

"Oww!" cried Umbridge as she started rubbing the part of her head that got hit.

"Whups, I forgot to tell you, Umbitch," said Harry insincerely. "You could've just hit the ball into the goal that was behind you."

"Now time for round two." said Fay.

The stadium changed a bit, with the hockey nets changed into tall posts that were 'H' shaped. The toad saw Harry and Fay giving her smug grins and mock waves.

"Now it's time for a little rugby, Umbitch." said Harry.

Then some oval shaped ball started flying toward her, forcing Umbridge into trying to catch it. Naturally, she didn't know how to do so properly, but upon picking it up off the ground, her pink cardigan outfit was replaced with a uniform used for the sport. Once she made it to the other goalpost, she tried to ground the ball. This only resulted in Umbridge getting tackled by some invisible forces.

"Sorry, Umbitch," said Fay, sounding anything but, then she resumed with a sneer. "You shouldn't have done that! That's means your punishment will continue."

Then the stadium changed dramatically, the size shrunk and some kind of net appeared in the middle of the playing area. Then Umbridge found that some kind of object that was made of wood that had some kind of strings attached to the inside round part, with a handle that her hand was grasping. Then the toad found her uniform having changed once more, into a different and unusual kind of uniform and some kind of hairstyle that Harry and Fay recognized.

"Now you look like famous 1970s tennis player, Billie Jean King," said Fay as she and Harry howled with laughter. "She was part of a professional tennis squad called the Philadelphia Freedoms!"

"Where is this tennis team?" barked Umbridge.

"In a place called the United States of America," stated Harry. "Where the squad originated from was a city called Philadelphia, in the state of Pennsylvania. I've read about that in a book when I was in primary school."

"And my family and I once lived in the USA," said Fay. "It was three years before I started Hogwarts when my family and I moved here to England."

"Plus, we have a song that suits this moment." said Harry.

Umbridge saw that the tennis court was filling up with a countless number of conjured balls covered in some kind of felt. Now she was forced to start whacking the balls with the tennis racket and as she was doing so, a song Harry and Fay recognized started playing. It was _Philadelphia Freedom_ by _Elton John_. Harry and Fay started laughing much harder when the chorus came up, as that was when Umbridge started mimicking Billie Jean King's tennis moves, as comically and crudely as possible. Harry and Fay still had one more surprise for the toad. They reappeared back within the grounds of Hogwarts, next to a river of some sort. The former undersecretary found herself in some kind of boat, with some paddles conjuring in her hand. Then the magic forced her into paddling down the river as Harry and Fay started singing the childrens' song _Row, Row, Row Your Boat_ , in a taunting manner.

"No," screamed Umbridge, utterly terrified. "Get me off of this thing, I mean it. HEEEELLLLLLP!"

Once Umbridge was out of sight, Harry and Fay started walking back to the castle, holding hands. They knew that all of the laughing was making them hungry and lunchtime was about to begin.

"After lunch, wanna go to the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to, my handsome man!" said Fay ecstatically.

"And I'll make sure you enjoy it, my pretty lady, who is _just_ one-of-a-kind!" said Harry as he smiled at Fay.

So they continued walking to the Great Hall hand in hand. They were happy that Umbridge was finally gone (as were alot of the other students and teachers). The rest of the year was going to be _pretty_ peaceful.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'rwby1989' for suggesting the prank Fay had in mind for Umbridge.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, please let me know in a review vote who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next chapter. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	14. Sophie Roper

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 14**

 **Sophie Roper**

After her encounter with the centaurs, Dolores stomped back to the castle. After she was rescued, Albus Dumbledore passed on a message to her that Amelia fired her as undersecretary. After Voldemort's return was proven, Amelia had been elected to be the new minister once Cornelius Fudge was sacked. Still, Umbridge assumed that Harry 'the brat' Potter confunded everybody into believing his 'lies.' Umbridge was ordered to pack up and leave the castle. When she made it back to the defence classroom, she closed the door to her office and locked it. Then she brought out some beautiful looking mirror that the Slytherins in her inquisitorial squad found. She awarded them fifty points apiece while she tried to find out who had 'stolen' the mirror. It turned out that Sophie Roper was the 'culprit,' but she claimed that the mirror was a family heirloom. Draco Malfoy said that Sophie was just lying to get out of trouble, earning him another fifty points. After fishing out the mirror (which the toad intended to keep for herself), Umbridge heard some voices. She turned around and saw Harry Potter, accompanied by Sophie (who had her shiny-brown hair in pigtails).

"How could you just steal that mirror from me, you hag?" Sophie screamed. "I told you it was a family heirloom, been in my family for several centuries!"

"A pure blood such as myself rightfully deserves it," said the toad of a woman, laughing wickedly. "You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place!"

"It actually _was_ Sophie's, Umbitch," snarled Harry. "Her mother gave it to her as a Christmas present!"

"You will respect me, Potter!" Umbridge snarled back.

"RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN, YOU OLE HAG!" screamed Sophie. "THAT MIRROR WAS MINE AND YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE IT!"

"How did you even find out it was here?" Umbridge demanded.

"I was the reason," said a house elf, when he appeared with a snap. "Dobby was helping Harry Potter and his friend here in trying to locates the mirror."

"And you shouldn't lie about the mirror being yours, Umbitch." warned Harry.

"Why not?" growled Umbridge.

"Anything could happen," said Harry. "Your worst nightmare could happen."

"Madam Bones even informed us that you're only a half blood, you toad," snapped Sophie. "She and several aurors are still investigating the circumstances going on during this school year."

"This mirror won't do anything to me," claimed Umbridge, acting all overconfident. "It recognizes me as the…"

The evil toad of a woman felt her chest pounding harshly somehow. Harry and Sophie grinned in amusement at what was happening. Sophie knew that the thieves and anybody who used the mirror without the owner's permission would get cursed somehow. The curse suddenly wrote down all the crimes Umbridge committed on some parchment, then it was also charmed to prevent the toad from opening it, much to the former undersecretary's shock.

"You were warned, Umbitch," said Harry in mock sympathy. "This will be something Madam Bones will want."

"You filthy half blood," Umbridge squealed at Harry. "You'd better not give it to her or _I'll_ make sure your worst nightmare comes true!"

"You can't do anything now," Harry retorted. "You've been fired."

At just that moment, some knocking was heard at the door. Sophie answered it and in came Madam Bones with the other aurors. Harry handed the newly elected minister the parchment that listed all the crimes Umbridge committed (especially during her time at Hogwarts). The toad found a number of wands pointed at her, with Kingsley placing her in magic suppression handcuffs.

"Now Dolores," Kingsley recited. "You don't have to say anything, for it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ say can be given in evidence."

Once Umbridge was led out, Harry and Sophie walked toward her mirror and looked into it. The words 'Thank you, Harry,' appeared in front of the mirror, much to Harry's surprise.

"The mirror likes you, Harry," Sophie whispered with a smile. "It recognized you as one of the helpers."

"Y-Y-You're w-w-welcome!" Harry stuttered at the mirror, nervous with excitement.

The mirror was taken down by Sophie, then she cast a shrinking charm on it and put it inside her robes. Then she and Harry walked out of the defence classroom, holding hands.

"How should we celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?" asked Harry.

"We can go to Honeydukes or something," suggested Sophie. "Purchase some delicious candy and/or any other sweets."

"Sounds good, my sweet Sophie!" said Harry, grinning at her.

"I'm looking forward to the celebration, my handsome Harry!" said Sophie, grinning back.

So the two lovebirds started making a beeline for Hogsmeade and over to Honeydukes. Peace was finally restored throughout Hogwarts and many of the students, teachers and other staff were happy that Umbridge was gone for good. Only a few weren't pleased, but that no longer mattered. Once they got their sweets purchased, Harry and Sophie went to find a secluded part of the school grounds, so they could celebrate without anyone bothering them.

 _The end!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting the prank Sophie had in mind for the toad.**

 **Author's note 2: Since the house Sophie ended up in was never revealed in canon, I'm going to leave that up to you. As usual, please let me know in a review vote who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next chapter. As always, prank suggestions are appreciated.**


	15. Lavender Brown

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 15**

 **Lavender Brown**

Dolores Umbridge was having a bad day. After the centaurs dragged her away for an indeterminate distance, the Hogwarts high inquisitor began marching back to the school. Upon making it back to her classroom and into her office, Umbridge spotted a red envelope on her desk. Upon picking it up, Dolores realized that Amelia Bones sent her a howler. The undersecretary knew that it was pointless to delay the inevitable, so she reluctantly opened it, then Amelia's voice started screaming:

" **YOU'RE FIRED, DOLORES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TORTURED MANY STUDENTS, MAINLY HARRY POTTER WITH SUCH INHUMAN METHODS! I WILL NOT STAND TO HAVE CO-WORKERS SUCH AS YOURSELF WORK IN THE MINISTRY FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF ABUSING ONE'S POWER TO THE EXTREME! I SUGGEST YOU FINISH UP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AT HOGWARTS AND COME BACK TO THE MINISTRY AND PACK UP YOUR BELONGINGS! I'VE BEEN ELECTED TO BE THE STAND IN MINISTER, SINCE CORNELIUS WAS ALSO FIRED DUE TO HIS SLANDERING OF HARRY IN THE DAILY PROPHET AND HIS REFUSAL TO BELIEVE THAT VOLDEMORT RETURNED TO FULL POWER UNTIL HE SAW THE DARK WIZARD WITH HIS OWN EYES!"**

The howler burst into flame once it was finished. The evil toad of a woman went from being frightened to really angry. She blamed Harry 'the brat' Potter for that mishap, instead of admitting that what she did was wrong and taking responsibility for her actions. All of a sudden, the door closed and locked somehow, much to the former undersecretary's shock. While darting her eyes around the room, Umbridge saw Harry Potter and he was accompanied by a fifth year Gryffindor girl, who the toad recognized as Lavender Brown.

"Potter, what do you think..." growled Umbridge.

"That's no way to treat a member of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter now, is it!" sneered Harry, showing Umbridge his family ring as proof. "You're not just an evil toad, Umbitch, you're also a coward because you refuse to take responsibility for your actions!"

"You'll respect…" Umbridge started saying.

"Nice try, Umbitch," snapped Harry, interrupting the evil toad of a woman in the process. "Respect is earned, not given!"

"That's right, you foul evil toad," snapped Lavender, pointing a finger in Umbridge's face. "It's bad enough that you unjustly made Harry suffer, but then you blackmail me and my parents into opposing Harry or else you'd exile us outta the country!"

"HEY, the brat was making up lies, so I had…" Umbridge tried retorting.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, YOU TOAD!" Harry and Lavender screamed in Umbridge's face as loud as they could.

That made the evil toad cower in fear, but neither Harry nor Lavender had any sympathy. Then Lavender lifted a hand up and showed Umbridge the ring indicating that she was now Lady Potter.

"You see that, you toad," said Lavender irritably. "I'm now Lady Potter! You should know that House Potter is the most powerful of the seven most ancient and most noble houses, which means that Harry and I can press charges against you for your crimes."

"But I don't think we'll do that… at least, not yet," said Harry slyly. "Lavender has something surprising for you!"

"Yes," said Lavender, also slyly. "I thought you'd want some beauty tips, but I'm gonna do it for you!"

So Harry and Lavender began taking turns casting a number of different beautifying charms on Umbridge. The evil toad had no idea what all the charms were doing and none of the Gryffindors allowed the toad the chance to look in the mirror until they were finished. Once they were finally done, Lavender brought out a mirror and Umbridge looked in it and saw (to her horror) that they didn't beautify her. It was merely the opposite because they actually uglified the toad. Umbridge even saw that her bottom lip was swollen while her top lip was hardly noticeable.

"Mfwahhauubdhakdjdasooffooba!" Umbridge tried speaking, but her swollen bottom lip made it hard to do so.

"What was that, Umbitch?" asked Harry, trying not to laugh.

"Njfhfshaaohgfsshaaoyug!" Umbridge tried speaking again, without any success.

"I think one of our fellow students may understand you," said Lavender, trying to hold her laughter in. "So let's go to the Great Hall since dinnertime is nearly approaching."

So Harry and Lavender whipped their wands out and (while pointing them) made Umbridge walk out. Umbridge tried to cover her comically distorted face with her hands, but anytime Harry or Lavender cleared their throats loudly, the toad was forced not to do it. The three made it to the double doors of the Great Hall just in time, because the other students began arriving for dinner. Umbridge was forced to stay where she was, just to give the other students the opportunity to laugh at the toad who became comically disfigured.

"You all can ask the toad a question if you all want to." said Harry.

Whenever a random question was asked, Umbridge tried answering them. But naturally, the swollen bottom lip made it hard to talk and caused Umbridge to speak in gibberish, much to her embarrassment. Umbridge was so humiliated that she collapsed onto the floor and died of a massive heart attack, but the countless students laughing at her didn't care. Harry and Lavender headed for the Room of Requirement for some time to themselves. Dobby had some dinner ready for Lord and Lady Potter.

"Dobby mades this the best he coulds," said the house elf. "Enjoy yours dinner!"

"Thank you, Dobby!" said Harry and Lavender in unison.

Then Dobby vanished with a pop while Harry and Lavender eyed each other with smiles.

"Well, my sweet lady," said Harry with excitement. "Ready to celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?"

"I'm ready for it, my wonderful man!" said Lavender ecstatically.

So the teens now known as Lord and Lady Potter respectively began digging into their dinner. Peace at Hogwarts was finally restored without any more educational decrees. There was also no more blood quills, no more lack of fun, no more unjust detentions, no more inquisitorial squad, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, and certainly no more ministry interference. Things were now starting to look up.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'rwby1989' for suggesting Lavender give some 'beauty' tips. While I had Harry help out with it, the main idea belongs to rwby1989.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, please let me know in a review who you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank suggestions are appreciated.**


	16. Pansy Parkinson

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of Harry Potter, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 16**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

Dolores Umbridge was in a terrible mood. After her encounter with the centaurs, the evil toad of a woman stomped over to her classroom. Along the way, she heard a number of students discussing that Lord Voldemort had, indeed returned to full power, much to the toad's anger. Harry 'the brat' Potter made an utter mockery out of her (and continued to do so), or so she thought. As soon as she walked into her office, the door closed and locked. Umbridge turned around and looked all around the office to find the culprit, only to find one of 'her members' of the inquisitorial squad, Pansy Parkinson.

"Uh, professor," asked Pansy. "What exactly did you do to the members of Dumbledore's Army who were caught?"

"The necessary punishments for them, Miss Parkinson," said Umbridge. "You should know that!"

"I don't remember ever seeing what all happened, other than Draco bragging about earning 200 points for Slytherin." said Pansy. "What kind of punishments did you give them? That's all I wanna know!"

"Fine," said Umbridge impatiently. Then she continued in a wicked voice. "I just made the apprehended members, including Potter write lines with a blood quill. But I made Potter write alot longer than the others, since he enjoys being an attention seeking liar."

"Why'd you tell me about Harry being tortured tons more than the others?" asked Pansy, outraged (shooting a glare at the toad).

"Well, to ensure that you would be proud of Draco," said Umbridge mischievously. "He told me that you were going to be the next Lady Malfoy!"

"The ponce didn't even ask me that," growled Pansy. "How could he even just assume that I would be his future wife?!"

"If Draco and his father say so, then it must be true." Umbridge claimed.

"I HATE THE PONCE!" Pansy screamed in Umbridge's face. "I NEVER WANTED ANYTHING TO DO WITH HIM AT ALL!"

"Just calm down…" Umbridge tried diffusing the situation.

"MAKE ME!" Pansy screamed again. Then she resumed in a normal voice. "To tell you the truth, there's a reason why you and the other inquisitorial squad members failed to capture some of the members of Dumbledore's Army for the longest time!"

"Oh, do tell!" said Umbridge with delight.

"That's because I never joined your stupid squad willingly," said Pansy with her voice filled with as much contempt as possible. "I only 'joined' because the ponce forced me to do so. He had me under the Imperius Curse when I 'joined' that stupid squad of yours! Every time I wasn't under that wretched curse, I'd show Harry and the other members of Dumbledore's Army different shortcuts to ensure that they'd avoid running into you and the other members of the inquisitorial squad. In other words, I've been a spy for Dumbledore's Army the whole time, willingly!"

"Wha… bu… how…?" Umbridge tried responding, clearly at a loss for words.

"As an added bonus," said Pansy while smirking. "Harry was the one who pointed out about me having been under the Imperius Curse!"

"And how did he know when one was under the Imperius Curse?" asked Umbridge with a sneer.

"That's because the imposter Professor Moody taught us the Unforgivables last year." said Harry as soon as he stepped out of the shadows. "He even demonstrated it on me and I was immune to the effects!"

Umbridge was in utter shock at the revelation. What she didn't know was that the whole conversation was magnified, to the point where everybody in the Great Hall had heard every word. Since Pansy mentioned that Draco had put her under the Imperius Curse, the Malfoy scion found himself with a countless number of wands pointed at him (including the decent Slytherins), to ensure that he couldn't escape. Madam Amelia Bones was also inside the castle (along with some aurors), investigating Umbridge's actions when they, too heard the magnified conversation. Draco was subsequently placed in magic suppression handcuffs, told his rights, escorted out of the castle and over into ministry custody (but not before Dumbledore declared him expelled and had his wand snapped). Then Amelia and some of the other aurors reported to the defence classroom, opened the door to Umbridge's office and found the cowering toad of a woman sweating profusely. Several wands were pointed at Umbridge as she was ordered to get down onto the ground.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia sternly. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of child abuse, attempting to use an unforgivable on a member of a most ancient and most noble house, multiple counts of assault and battery, and multiple counts of corruption!"

"Now Dolores," said the auror who placed her in magic suppression handcuffs. "You do not have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you do choose to say can be given in evidence."

Umbridge glared at Harry and Pansy as she was pulled up onto her feet and led out. Once they were alone in the office, Pansy gave Harry a great, bug hug and kissed his cheek. This made Harry blush heavily as he returned Pansy's hug.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Harry," whispered Pansy gratefully. "If it wasn't for you, I don't know how much longer Malfoy would've kept me under the Imperius Curse!"

"Well, it was… uh, nothing," said Harry, trying not to brag about his accomplishment. "I just did what I had to do."

"What shall we do as a way of celebrating Umbridge's permanent downfall?" asked Pansy.

"Maybe some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks or a trip to Honeydukes." suggested Harry.

"Why don't we have some butterbeer first," said Pansy. "Then we can go to Honeydukes after that."

"Okay," agreed Harry. "I'm looking forward to it, my one and only Pansy!"

"Same here, my one and only Harry!" said Pansy in a flirtatious smile.

So they left the defence classroom and started making a beeline for Hogsmeade. Peace was finally restored throughout Hogwarts, much to many other's relief. Harry was happy that he had his firebolt back, his Hogsmeade privileges reinstated, his lifelong quidditch ban lifted, no more blood quill, no more educational decrees, and no more inquisitorial squad. Things were looking up once more.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting the prank Pansy used by having Umbridge expose her crimes to everyone, Pansy being a spy for Dumbledore's Army, and Pansy actually hating Draco all along.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, please let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next chapter. As always, prank suggestions are appreciated.**


	17. Lilith Moon

_Disclaimer: Like I usually clarify, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest,no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 17**

 **Lilith Moon**

Dolores Umbridge was having a bad day. The centaurs dragged her away out of spite, or so the toad of a woman thought (refusing to acknowledge that her insults provoked the creatures). When she made it back to the front entrance of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall ordered her to pack up her stuff and leave… for good. After making it back to her classroom, the door closed and locked somehow. Frightened, Umbridge tried waddling up to her office, but the door closed and locked before she could reach the stairs leading up to it. The toad tried to whip her wand out, but realized that she didn't have it. Then a girl with silver-blonde hair and hazel-coloured eyes stepped out of the shadows. She had green trimmings on her robes, so Umbridge knew the girl was in Slytherin. The girl didn't say anything, she just gave the evil toad a nasty glare and pointed her wand at her.

"Alright, who are you?" Umbridge demanded. "And what are your motives for glaring at me?"

"Lilith Moon, Umbitch," snapped Lilith. "And you should already know why I glared at you!"

"You should respect your under…" Umbridge tried snapping back.

"RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN, YOU EVIL HAG!" Lilith screamed in Umbridge's face.

"I know your parents work for the ministry," said Umbridge, trying to conceal her nervousness. "I'll have them…"

"Like that'll work, Umbitch!" growled the voice of Harry Potter. He stepped out of the shadows himself and also shot the toad a paralyzing glare, also pointing his wand at the toad.

"Potter, how dare you!" Umbridge retorted.

"You should know that I've been emancipated because of my participation in the Triwizard Tournament, you ole hag," Harry retorted back. Then he showed Umbridge his family ring. "I was also informed of my inheritance, so that makes me Lord Potter now!"

"You also can't do anything to me, Umbitch," sneered Lilith, also showing her a ring on her finger. "Harry's parents and my parents happened to have drawn up a betrothal contract. That means I'm now Lady Potter! Since House Potter is a most ancient and most noble house, you've just gotten yourself in deep shit!"

"Now don't expect any mercy from us," snarled Harry at the now utterly terrified Umbridge. "You never gave many of us students any, so now you must suffer the consequences!"

"Exactly," sneered Lilith. "Since you made poor Harry suffer through torture, which you know was unjustified. You even labelled him an attention seeking liar and you know _damn_ well that he hates the attention he gets because of his Boy-Who-Lived fame! Time for you to reap what you've sown!"

Umbridge could only watch when Harry and Lilith started whispering to each other gleefully. Then Harry pulled out some parchment from his pocket, opened it and read it. He got angry and shot Umbridge with another glare.

"My betrothed found this in your office, you evil toad," said Harry angrily. "It has a list of all the crimes that you've committed, most of them against me! Not only that, but you even sent those dementors over to Little Whinging?! Well, there'll be someone who'll get ecstatic to have you fired once the evidence gets into that person's hands!"

So Harry called for Dobby, asked him to deliver the parchment, then the house elf assured Harry that the task would be done and vanished with a pop. Then Harry and Lilith began whispering to each other, again in a gleeful manner. Once they were done, Lord and Lady Potter whipped their wands out and started casting some spells. Then some sort of cyclone engulfed them all and when it dissipated, Umbridge found herself in an empty room that had posters (all of them resembling the Hogwarts emblem), with each wall having two posters. Then a couple of floating mirrors were conjured in front of the toad, with Harry in one and Lilith in the other.

"Well Umbitch, we'll be playing a little game!" said Harry slyly.

"We call it 'Breakthrough,' and it's pretty simple," stated Lilith. "If you can break through the right poster, then you'll get off scot-free!"

"You can't ask for help," Harry revealed. "Otherwise, you will start feeling a stinging pain in your fingers and toes."

Umbridge nodded her head in understanding, then she picked a poster and started waddling toward it with everything she had. When she busted through it, she came to another room with posters and the one Umbridge busted through disappeared, which meant that she couldn't turn around and go back. The toad looked down and saw that her cardigan outfit was now black instead of pink.

"Oops!" Lilith responded insincerely. "I guess I forgot to tell you that I'm skilled in demonstrating illusionary charms."

"You must chosen the wrong one, Umbitch," said Harry in mock sympathy. "Looks like you'll have to try another one."

Umbridge quickly obliged and busted through another poster. Again, she ended up in another room with posters. This time, her cardigan outfit was replaced with a leather outfit, which was black to add more problems for the toad. She could feel her skin that was underneath the leather getting hot, which was accelerated because it was black.

"We forgot to tell you that leather doesn't let your skin breathe!" said Lilith in mock sympathy.

"We should've paid attention to the color of the outfit!" said Harry insincerely.

Umbridge was quick this time to bust through a third poster, which replaced her leather outfit with a gray, silky outfit. One poster after another, the toad kept busting through and finding her outfit kept changing material and/or colour. Harry and Lilith kept laughing at Umbridge's predicament because in reality, Umbridge's outfit was still the same cardigan pink. When the toad busted through the final poster, she saw that her outfit was back to it's cardigan pink. Then she began sliding down the stone floor and upon reaching the bottom, she fell forward. When she came to, she was back in the defence classroom and was terrified to find not only Harry and Lilith, but Madam Amelia Bones and several aurors (all of whom had their wands pointed at the now former undersecretary).

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia with contempt in her voice. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of child abuse, attempted use of the Cruciatus Curse on Lord Harry James Potter, attempted homicide on Harry and multiple counts of corruption! I can't believe you were the one who sent those dementors to him and his cousin!"

The toad found herself placed in magic suppression handcuffs, then she was pulled up onto her feet.

"Now Dolores," said Kingsley Shacklebolt in a professional-like manner. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence!"

Then the toad was led out to be taken into ministry custody. Harry and Lilith left the classroom, hand in hand to find another classroom for a snogging session.

"Next Hogsmeade visit," stated Harry. "We can get some butterbeer or something as a way of celebrating the toad's downfall, my one and only Lil!"

"Of course, my one and only Harry!" said Lilith as she and Harry began smiling at each other.

Once they found an abandoned classroom, Lord and Lady Potter walked in and cast a silence and advance locking charms on the door (to ensure that they wouldn't be disturbed). Once they felt certain on their privacy, they began snogging each other enthusiastically.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'rwby1989' for suggesting Lilith demonstrating some illusionary abilities.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, please let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. Also as usual, prank suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	18. Morag MacDougal

_Disclaimer: As normally mentioned, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowlings owns the rest of the Harry Potter world, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 18**

 **Morag MacDougal**

Dolores Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad were making a beeline for a hidden room called the Room of Requirement. One of the members of this Dumbledore's Army gave in to extreme pressure and told the High Inquisitor where Dumbledore's Army's base of operation was. In her elation, Umbridge didn't pay any attention to Marietta's face experiencing a jinx in the form of pimples spelling out the word 'sneak' across it. When Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad made it to the entrance, she tried casting a charm to open it up. It was fifteen seconds after that when a disillusionment charm fell and revealed a portrait of french knights. The knights faced Umbridge and her squad and proceeded to taunt them by sticking their tongues out.

"Now that's no way to…" Dolores tried complaining.

But this only resulted in Umbridge and the squad getting sprayed with some kind of yellow fluid that started making them smell like skunks (since the toad triggered a defence mechanism by attempting to abuse her power and insult the knights in the portrait). They all started waving their hands to blow the liquid away, but the defence mechanism prevented it from happening. When the evil toad of a woman tried firing another spell at the portrait of the knights sticking their tongues out, another defence mechanism was triggered. This one caused a variety of farm animals to materialize out of nowhere and they were immune to the skunk smell.

"Professor, what kind of creatures are these?" asked Draco Malfoy.

"Who knows, Draco," said Umbridge. "But they appear to be some kind of mutated…"

That remark angered the farm animals. The goats began screaming like an angry person, the llamas began spitting at Umbridge and her squad, while the pigs began squealing. The cows began mooing in a dangerous manner, the horses started neighing threateningly while the roosters started flying over and proceeded to peck the group of humans and flap their wings angrily. The more Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad tried fighting back, the worse they made the situation. As soon as the toad and her squad got back onto their feet, they tried making a run for it, but the farm animals began an unrelenting pursuit. Upon passing by Professors McGonagall and Sprout on their patrol rounds, Umbridge tried to beg for mercy for her and her group (which fell on deaf ears). But the inquisitors had to continue running because the farm animals wouldn't give up. Professors McGonagall and Sprout were scrunching their noses up because of the skunk smell.

"Boy, they stink!" stated Professor Sprout.

"I concur," said Professor McGonagall. "Not to mention that they need a bath, too!"

The two teachers couldn't resist giggling because they hated Umbridge as much as the majority of the student body. Inside the Room of Requirement were Harry Potter and Morag MacDougal (who was a female Hufflepuff student in Harry's year, with green eyes and chin-length strawberry-blonde hair). They were watching Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad through some monitor charms placed on the entrance. The recorded images of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad getting their dues were being viewed by a conjured magical projector. Harry and Morag were laughing in hysterics (where Harry was pounding a fist on the floor repeatedly while Morag was rolling around on the floor, holding her sides. They both also had tears flowing down their faces because of how hard they were laughing).

"Boy, I don't think I'd have laughed harder than that before!" said Harry, trying to suppress his giggles. "How did you come up with the right portrait, Morag?"

"I don't know how I did it, Harry," stated Morag. "Maybe it was spending some incredible planning time. I liked your idea of using that skunk smell defence mechanism!"

"Your idea of the llamas spitting at Umbitch and her squad was also one of the best!" said Harry, giving Morag a smile. "Shall we have a snogging session as another way of celebrating the toad's downfall, my sweet Morag?"

"Why, yes," said Morag, smiling back. "That'd be delightful, my one and only Harry!"

So the two began their snogging session enthusiastically. They were happy that Hogwarts was returning to it's normal peaceful state. Everybody was happy (except for Umbridge's supporters) that the toad and her inquisitorial squad were finally gone for good. When Umbridge and her squad were found, the toad was ordered to pack up her stuff and leave while the students part of the squad were subsequently expelled. Even the educational decrees were stripped, with Harry's (and the Weasley twins') lifelong quidditch ban getting lifted. Things were looking up once more.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I didn't expect this one-shot to be finished so quick. I want to give the user 'Darth Void Sage of the Force' a shout out for that with the ideas of Umbridge and her squad trying to break into the Room of Requirement and experiencing the portrait of french knights taunting them and the farm animals materializing to give the inquisitors their comeuppance. The skunk liquid spraying them was something I came up with, but the main idea belongs to 'Darth Void Sage of the Force.'**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	19. Padma Patil

_Disclaimer: Like I've mentioned before, I just own the fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 19**

 **Padma Patil**

Dolores Umbridge was angry with the centaurs for dragging her away 'for no reason,' even though she knew she was at fault. She intended to find Harry 'the brat' Potter for 'playing a role,' but she figured that she'd deal with him after dinner. The teachers looked at the evil toad of a woman waddling her way to her seat at the staff table.

"Did you get lost, Dolores?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Very funny!" said Dolores sarcastically. Then she continued in an angry voice. "After dinner is over, I'll deal with Potter for being at fault for my luck having run out!"

So the toad started piling her plate with food (unaware that as soon as the food hit the plate, it became spiked, as did her goblet of pumpkin juice once she poured some in). Umbridge scanned the Gryffindor table in an attempt to find Harry, but she never found him. Then she proceeded to eat her food without a care. It was a few minutes later when the toad felt her insides acting up.

"Ooooh!" Umbridge groaned, grasping her stomach.

When her insides began acting up more violently, she got up and started waddling her way out of the Great Hall, intending to make a beeline for the girls' lavatory. She was halfway between the staff table and the double doors (between Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's respective tables) when she felt the back of her cardigan skirt and knickers getting soaked with her own waste. This also resulted in a large brown spot forming on the back of her skirt, much to the amusement of the student body, while the teachers were confused. Umbridge also turned around and saw that her skirt was dripping her own waste on the stone floor, much to her humiliation.

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" screamed Umbridge.

"Who knows, Dolores," said Professor Dumbledore. "It's possible that somebody spiked your food and/or your goblet of pumpkin juice with some potions."

Umbridge felt her irritated bowels act up again. She tried holding in until she made it to the loo, but those muscles relaxed and made Umbridge defecate herself again. She screamed in anger before finally leaving the Great Hall, but the sound of the students' laughter continued ringing in her ears. Umbridge spent a little over an hour and a half on the loo before she could leave, then she cast a non-verbal charm to clean her cardigan skirt and knickers.

"I know it was the brat who was behind my insides acting up!" said Umbridge angrily, through gritted teeth. "Now I'll teach him an ultimate lesson!"

So she began stomping her way back to the defence classroom, believing Harry may be closer there. As soon as the toad entered her classroom, the door closed and somehow locked itself (or so it seemed). Umbridge tried waddling up to her office, but the door locked before she could make it. Then everything turned pitch-black, frightening the toad of a woman. Then somebody smacked her, hard across the face, then she felt herself fall backward into a chair. Then she was tied up to the chair in magic suppression rope. When the pitch-black dissipated, Umbridge found herself facing not only Harry, but a fifth year Ravenclaw named Padma Patil and they were glaring at the toad.

"It's nice of you to finally drop by, you ole hag!" said Harry sarcastically.

"You'd better respect your…" Umbridge tried speaking up.

"RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN!" Harry screamed directly in the toad's face.

"That's right, you insolent coward," said Padma to Umbridge, her voice filled with as much contempt as possible. "I was the one who smacked you in the face by the way. Not just for your actions, but for doing the same to Harry earlier!"

"We even heard about your little accident at dinner, Umbitch!" said Harry mischievously. "Your pumpkin juice was spiked with a powerful laxative potion and your food was spiked with a bowel relaxing potion also at Padma's request, to ensure that you'd defecate yourself in the Great Hall! While I cast a spell to make everything pitch-black to you, _and_ I even bound you in the magic suppression rope!"

"WHY YOU…" Umbridge growled, attempting to free herself from the ropes.

"You know, I was thinking about letting you off the hook," said Harry slyly. "But it's clear that it wouldn't be a good idea to do so. Padma and I have something better suited for you in mind."

"Courtesy of me!" said Padma proudly.

"But you'd better follow us, so we can get there as soon as possible!" said Harry smugly.

So Umbridge got all intrigued and allowed Harry and Padma to untie her. Then they started showing the toad the way out of the castle and into the forbidden forest. Umbridge was becoming frightened as soon as they were in the forest, even more so when two centaurs met up with them.

"Is this the same woman who insulted us?" asked the centaur named Bane.

"Yes," assured Harry. "She was also the real reason Firenze became an outcast."

"Well now," said the centaur named Ronan with a nasty grin, picking the toad up with his hands. "First, you compel Dumbledore into talking Firenze into abandoning us and then you insult us earlier and blame us for your bad deeds? You are one… _nasty_ woman!"

Then Ronan handed the undersecretary to Bane (who's grin was far more nastier in comparison). For the first time ever, Umbridge was utterly terrified, but neither of the two centaurs showed the evil woman any mercy nor sympathy.

"Please, Potter," Umbridge pleaded pathetically and desperately. "PLEASE! Tell them I didn't mean it!"

"One must not tell lies, Umbitch!" snapped Harry.

Then Bane started carrying Umbridge with him (with Ronan following him) back to their cave. The toad tried freeing herself, but that made it worse because Bane would tightened his squeezing on Umbridge's arms as a warning not to try resisting. Once Umbridge and the centaurs were out of sight, Harry and Padma started jogging back to the castle and over to an abandoned classroom. Once they cast locking charms and privacy wards on the door, Harry and Padma faced each other with enthusiastic grins on their faces.

"You ready for a snogging session, my handsome Harry?!" asked Padma, followed by a flirtatious purr.

"Certainly, my one and only Padma!" said Harry ecstatically.

So he and Padma started their snogging session. Things were finally looking up for Hogwarts again. No more inquisitorial squad, no more unjust detentions, no more writing lines with a blood quill, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, and no more educational decrees. Peace was finally restored and everybody (except the members of the inquisitorial squad) couldn't have been happier.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: One of the guest reviewers suggested that Padma do something to make Umbridge defecate herself in front of the Hogwarts population in the Great Hall. I'm going to leave it up to you to decide as to how Padma managed to spike Umbridge's drink without her knowledge, and what the centaurs did to extract their revenge on the evil toad.**

 **Author's note 2: As usual, let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	20. Gabrielle Delacour

_Disclaimer: As I've mentioned many times before, I just own this fanfic. J.K Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 20**

 **Gabrielle Delacour**

Dolores Umbridge hadn't been in a very good mood for the last three days. That was because the centaurs she insulted dragged her far from the wards surrounding Hogwarts. The evil toad of a woman would never acknowledge that her insults provoked the creatures into dragging her away. Once she got a hold over herself, Umbridge apparated back to just outside the wards and started waddling back to her classroom. After walking back in the classroom, the door closed and locked. The toad scanned her eyes around the classroom trying to find the culprit. Then a chair scooted over behind Umbridge, making her fall into it. Then she was tied up in magic suppression rope just as Harry and a girl believed to be Fleur Delacour (since she had the same shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair and blue eyes) walked into the toad's point of view. The quarter-veela shot a nasty glare at Umbridge (who ignored it and turned her attention to 'the brat'). Umbridge knew that Fleur's father worked for the french Ministry of Magic.

"Well, it looks like Umbitch the coward decided to return after three days," sneered Harry. "How was it staying on the lam?"

"You'd better respect your…" Umbridge started screaming.

"Don't give us _any_ of that shit, toad," snapped Harry as he gave the undersecretary a glare. "Respect is _earned_ , not _given_! Didn't your mummy and daddy ever teach you that?!"

"I don't know." Umbridge claimed. Then she turned her attention to the quarter-veela (who was still glaring at the toad) and demanded, "What is that Fleur doing here?"

"I'M NOT FLEUR, YOU EVIL HAG!" the quarter-veela screamed as loud and fierce as possible in Umbridge's face (making her cower a bit). "I'M HER SISTER, GABRIELLE!"

"The last time I saw you, you were _just_ a little girl!" Umbridge teased.

That rude remark turned out to be a bad decision because at that moment, Gabrielle stomped over to the evil toad and stamped on one of her feet. Umbridge cried when that happened, her foot was throbbing in pain. But there wasn't any way she could grasp it because she was still tied up.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that again, Umbitch!" hissed Gabrielle.

"Well, you were!" Umbridge sniped. This resulted in Gabrielle stamping on Umbridge's other foot in retaliation.

"In case you need your memory refreshed," Gabrielle retorted. "I may have looked like an eight year old at the time of the second task of the wretched tournament, but my calendar age was actually thirteen. I was a late bloomer, I'm now fourteen and I look like a fourteen-year-old now. Harry saved my life when Fleur couldn't make it and I'm eternally in his debt! Since then, he and I have been staying in touch with each other!"

"Well, sorry!" said Umbridge insincerely.

Gabrielle retaliated once again by punching the toad in the face. Umbridge even felt some kind of scratch on her left cheek that felt like it was bleeding. So she pushed her shoulder onto the scratch, then she lowered and looked at it to see a little blood.

"I must've forgotten to bring this up!" said Gabrielle sarcastically, as she held up her right hand to reveal a ring over her ring finger. "My parents and Harry's parents had drawn up a betrothal contract shortly before Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort. That means I'm the future Lady Potter!"

"That's right, Umbitch!" sneered Harry, holding up his right hand to reveal the Potter family ring on his ring finger. "I'm Lord Potter, as House Potter is one of the seven most ancient and most noble houses. House Delacour being another one and being the head of House Potter gives me the power to give _you_ supreme retaliation!"

"You mustn't abuse your power, you know!" said Umbridge, trying to conceal her collywobbles.

"Ooh, is someone acting like a hypocrite?!" asked Gabrielle rhetorically.

"And that's you, evil toad," stated Harry, pointing a finger threateningly in Umbridge's face. "You've been abusing your power all year, so now you must suffer the consequences!"

So he pointed his wand and sent three stinging hexes at the toad, causing her to yip like a weiner dog. Then Gabrielle cast a charm to release the magic suppression ropes holding Umbridge in place on her chair. That was when Harry cast a spell on a suit of amour near the door leading up to Umbridge's office. It began climbing down the stairs and walking towards the toad mercilessly. Umbridge turned around to see the suit of armour since it's boots made noise on the stone floor. This made the undersecretary gasp in horror, so she turned around and try to pry the door open, but it didn't budge since it was still locked. When the suit of armour was a reasonable distance away from the toad, Harry cast the unlocking charm on the door. Umbridge opened it and waddled out. Then Harry and Gabrielle took turns casting some charms on the suit of armour to give Umbridge some more nasty surprises.

"Ahhh!" gasped Umbridge when she saw the suit of armour walking out of the classroom at a faster pace.

The toad foolishly fired the stunning spell at the suit of armour. This was an unwise move because as soon as that happened, more suits of armour began spawning inside of other abandoned classrooms that were behind the original suit of armour. The ones that spawned jogged out of the classrooms to join the original one. Every time Umbridge fired spell after spell at any suit of armour following her, more and more spawned in various abandoned classrooms, much to Harry's and Gabrielle's amusement. They were laughing and pointing at Umbridge in the predicament she was in. Umbridge was getting more and more frightened by the second when she saw more suits of armour following her. Once she made it to the school entrance doors, Umbridge pushed one open and ran out screaming at the top of her lungs in utter fright. That was when the countless number of suits of armour began running after her, which made the other students laugh like crazy (except for Filch and the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad). Even the teachers were having the time of their lives, since they hated Umbridge as much as most did. Once they were finished laughing, Harry and Gabrielle kissed each other on the lips.

"Well, my sweet Gabby," said Harry. "What else shall we do to celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?"

"Seeing that it's a weekend," Gabrielle suggested. "Maybe we can go on a date in Paris, my handsome Harry!"

"That sounds delightful, my pretty lady!" said Harry in an alluring voice. Then he called out, "Dobby!"

"Did Harry Potter call for Dobby?" asked the house elf when he appeared with a pop.

"Yes, I did," assured Harry. "Could you take me and Gabby to a hidden alley somewhere in Paris, France?"

"Yes, Dobby's can do so." said Dobby.

So Harry grabbed one of Dobby's hands and Gabrielle grabbed the other. Then the house elf apparated away and over to Paris. Peace was finally restored at Hogwarts. No more blood quill, no more unjust detentions, no more educational decrees and certainly more power-abusing teacher running the school with an iron fist. Things were finally looking up!

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Well, I didn't expect to get this one-shot written in less than 24 hours after the last one-shot. Please let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated!**


	21. Angelina Johnson

_Disclaimer: As usual, I only own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter world, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 21**

 **Angelina Johnson**

The centaurs continued dragging Dolores Umbridge with them for an unspecified amount of time. Then they left the evil toad of a woman out in the middle of the forest, forcing the undersecretary into walking back to the castle on foot. As soon as she strolled by the quidditch pitch, an unspecified spell made Umbridge float up and glide over toward the middle of the field. The toad started darting her eyes around the field, wondering who may have cast a charm on her. Then she saw Harry 'the brat' Potter fly down on his firebolt, and a dark skin girl who Umbridge recognized as Angelina Johnson flew down next to him.

"Potter!" growled Umbridge. "How did you get your broom back?! I confiscated it for a reason!"

"Don't you mean that you stole it from me?" asked Harry rhetorically.

"No, I mean…" Umbridge started saying.

"I was being rhetorical, Umbitch!" snapped Harry. Then he resumed in a normal, but angry voice. "You may have had the right to ban me from quidditch, but you had _no right_ to take my broom away! You never said that I couldn't fly my broom during my free time."

"Well, I meant to!" Umbridge claimed.

"Too late for that, you evil toad!" snapped Angelina.

"You'd better show some respect for your elders!" snapped Umbridge.

"Respect is _earned_ , not _given_!" said Angelina sternly. "And the way you kept punishing Harry unjustly certainly earned you _no_ respect at all!"

"I had to keep him in line, for spreading those filthy lies." Umbridge tried defending her actions.

"That was ass-backwards thinking!" snapped Angelina.

"And Voldemort is, indeed still alive!" stated Harry. "Minister Fudge finally saw the darkest wizard ever with his own eyes just before the Department of Mysteries fiasco ended."

"Now it's time for you to get your just rewards." said Angelina firmly.

Then she and Harry started casting different charms. The toad found herself cramped into a see-through makeshift bludger. Then Angelina cast the gemino charm on the quaffle, then she and Harry cast the engorgement charm on the real quaffle and the duplicate one respectively. The quaffles grew to an enormous size and started sprouting arms and hands, with the beaters clubs appearing in their respective right hands. Umbridge was utterly terrified, even though she tried to conceal it.

"The bludgers wanna play some beat ball with you, Umbitch!" said Harry, trying to hold his laughter in.

"They'll demonstrate it for you, too!" stated Angelina in an amused voice.

Umbridge realized what 'beat ball' was because the humongous quaffles got their beaters' clubs ready. Then they began hitting the see-through bludger Umbridge was cramped inside of back and forth to each other repeatedly. Umbridge was beginning to turn green because the bludger getting whacked would make it spin around in the air. Then she vomited her own stomach acid all over her pink cardigan outfit, which made Harry and Angelina laugh themselves crazy. Umbridge tried yelling for them to stop and let her out of her predicament, only to realize that it was also cast with a soundproof charm because they didn't respond and just continued laughing.

"I think it's time for Umbitch to deal with the second phase." said Angelina.

"I concur." stated Harry.

Then Angelina cast _finite incantatem_ on the duplicate quaffle, making it disappear. Then Harry cast the engorgement charm on the quaffle, enlarging it more. Then the beaters' club was transfigured into a baseball bat and the supergiant quaffle got into batters' stance. Angelina cast a charm to make the bludger zip toward the quaffle. Once the bludger was close enough, the quaffle swung and hit it with such force that it started zipping upward into the sky. Umbridge was even more terrified when she saw the quidditch pitch, Hogwarts castle and the ground in general getting smaller and smaller the higher the bludger she was concealed in sailed. Harry and Angelina were laughing as they watched the bludger flying further and further away and upward into the sky. Once the bludger was no longer in sight, Harry and Angelina headed to the locker rooms where Angelina cast the unlocking charm on her locker and opened it, revealing a firebolt of her very own.

"Thank you for buying this for me, Harry!" said Angelina gratefully.

"You're welcome, Angie!" said Harry.

"Shall we ride off into the sunset, my handsome man?" asked Angelina as she started batting her eyes at Harry.

"We shall, my sweet lady!" said Harry, giving Angelina a wide grin.

So Harry and Angelina started casting some charms on their respective firebolts to ensure that muggles wouldn't be able to spot them flying around on brooms. Once the necessary precautions were taken care of, Harry and Angelina took off on their firebolts and flew off into the sunset. Meanwhile, the bludger that Umbridge was cramped inside of finally left Earth's atmosphere and began heading off toward the sun. The bludger wouldn't reach the sun for millions and millions of years and when it finally did, Umbridge was long gone and her body decomposed, leaving nothing but a cardigan-dressed skeleton behind. As soon as the bludger hit the sun's surface, it was engulfed in a big fireball as it burned away. Then Harry's and Angelina's spirits appeared so they could watch the bludger burn and melt away.

"Good riddance, Umbitch!" said Harry's spirit, sneering at the bludger.

"Now we can all have our peaceful afterlife, now that the toad will be burning in hell for eternity!" stated Angelina's spirit. Then the spirits of Harry and Angelina disappeared and back over to the afterlife to be with their loved ones.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Well, another one-shot completed. Which girl shall Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Remember, the girl with the most votes will be the next one up. As always, prank suggestions are greatly appreciated, happy reading!**


	22. Hestia Carrow

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 22**

 **Hestia Carrow**

After Dolores Umbridge returned from the castle after being dragged away by the angry centaurs, she headed for the Great Hall for dinner. The evil toad of a woman was going to refuel her body with food before going off to find Harry 'the brat' Potter for making 'a fool' out of her. The undersecretary would never acknowledge that her insults were the reason for her being dragged away. After sitting down at her spot up at the staff table and sipping a little pumpkin juice, Umbridge felt her bladder starting to fill up completely. As soon as she stood up, her bladder muscles relaxed and caused her to have 'a little accident.'

"Ooh!" Umbridge responded as soon as she felt the warm, smelly liquid soaking up her knickers and dribbling down her inner legs.

The toad started leaving the Great Hall, only to feel her bladder relax again as it quickly filled up again. When she urinated herself again, her cardigan skirt started getting soaked in her urine (as her knickers were already soaked), much to the amusement of the student body, and the confusion of the teachers and other staff. As the student body started laughing, Umbridge ran out of the Great Hall in humiliation (she kept peeing herself as she ran out). Once she was back in her classroom, the door locked, followed by her office door locking before she could waddle in. Then a chair slid over to her and pushed into the back of her legs, causing the toad to fall backwards into the chair. Then Harry walked into Umbridge's point of view, with a girl who Umbridge recognized as one of the Carrow twins (both were in Slytherin, but this one had her hair in a medium ponytail).

"It's about time Umbitch shows up!" sneered Harry.

"You should respect your eld…" Umbridge tried retorting.

"YOU KNOW DARN WELL THAT RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN, YOU OLE HAG!" screamed the girl as loud as she could in the toad's face (making her cower a bit).

"Uh, which Carrow girl are you?" asked Umbridge.

"Hestia Carrow," the girl replied in an agitated voice. "Everyone who knows me and my sister should be familiar with the fact that Flora likes her hair down while _I_ like my hair in a ponytail! How could you forget that?"

"Slytherins aren't supposed to interact with Gryffindors…" Umbridge snapped.

"THAT RIVALRY IS SO STUPID AND POINTLESS, YOU TOAD!" Hestia screamed in Umbridge's face again. Then she responded in a calmer, but irritable voice. "Harry has been friends with me and my sister since we were first years, but Harry and I have been smitten with each other since second year. We just kept all that a secret."

Hestia showed the evil toad the Lady Potter ring on her finger just as Harry showed Umbridge the Lord Potter ring on _his_ finger.

"J-J-Just l-let me go and I'll f-f-forget the whole th-thing!" Umbridge nervously replied.

"I suppose we can let you go," said Harry and Hestia in unison, slyly. "After all, we only live once, so what's the point of making someone suffer the consequences, right?"

So Harry and Hestia cancelled the charms that were keeping the toad in place and the charms on the doors. Once that happened, Umbridge got up and began waddling out of the classroom as fast as possible. As soon as she reached the end of the corridor, a trap-door charm was triggered and opened up, causing Umbridge to fall through and slide for an unspecified amount of time. When it was finished, Umbridge found herself in some kind of barred prison cell. Harry and Hestia appeared a minute later and faced the toad with smirks on their faces, and their arms were crossed.

" _What_ is the meaning of this?!" Umbridge demanded.

"Did you really think we were gonna let you off easy?" sneered Harry.

"You must've been pretty dimwitted to think so, Umbitch!" mocked Hestia.

"Well, why am I here, in this cell?" Umbridge demanded again.

"To give you your just rewards," stated Harry. "That rock wall behind us will give you a clue. You peeing yourself was caused by your pumpkin juice being spiked by a powerful bladder-filling potion courtesy of me. Hestia even spiked the juice with a muscle relaxation potion to ensure that you'd pee on yourself."

"Yes!" Hestia sneered at the toad. "Now time for your just rewards."

She whipped her wand out and tapped it on the wall twice. Four different panels appeared on the wall, one was red, the second one was blue, the third was green and the last was yellow.

"You'll be getting your comeuppance by use of elemental magic," Hestia told Umbridge. "These panels will give you the specific kind of elemental damage and each one gives a different kind when tapped."

She tapped the red panel, which started causing the cell Umbridge was in to get sprayed with fire, as if a flamethrower was firing on the toad. Umbridge started screaming in hysterics as the fire burned the outside of her body while Harry and Hestia began laughing like crazy. After a minute, the fire stopped spreading and Umbridge was black all over the outside of her body (her hair was burned off and her cardigan outfit charred).

"Now it's time for the next one." stated Harry.

He tapped the blue panel, which caused the cell to get sprayed with ice and snow as if a blizzard was occurring. Umbridge began shivering violently as her skin began turning blue (due to the temperature quickly turning from hot to cold, resulting in the toad's joints stiffening). Harry and Hestia began laughing again as they watched Umbridge shivering from the extremely cold temperature. The blizzard-like temperature receded after another minute or so.

"Now for the third one." said Hestia, trying to suppress her giggles.

She tapped the yellow panel, which electrified the bars around the cell. This also caused Umbridge to get electrocuted, amusing Harry and Hestia once more. Umbridge was electrocuted for one minute flat before that stopped, resulting in the toad collapsing onto her mostly-stiffened knees and it made her wince in excruciating pain.

"Is… that… all… you've… got?" Umbridge wheezed.

"Nope!" stated Harry. "We have one more surprise for you!"

He tapped the green panel, which made grass grow all over the toad of a woman. It even made her scratch herself silly because the grass was making her itch like crazy. Then some sort of acid began falling down onto the toad of a woman. The grass all over began dissolving, also burning Umbridge and dissolving her body. Harry and Hestia were still laughing as they watched Umbridge's body disappearing before their very eyes. Once Umbridge was gone for good, Harry and Hestia left the room and had Dobby apparate them back to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"Shall we go find an empty classroom, my handsome Harry?" asked Hestia, giving him a flirtatious purr.

"We shall, my sweet lady!" said Harry, smiling at her.

So the two lovebirds made a beeline for the nearest abandoned classroom. Once they were in one, they took turns in casting privacy wards and locking charms on the door. After the necessary precautions were taken, Harry and Hestia started snogging away as their way of celebrating Umbridge's permanent downfall. Hogwarts finally returned to it's normal state, peace was restored. No more Inquisitorial Squad, no more educational decrees, no more blood quill punishments, and no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry. Things were looking up again.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: A guest reviewer suggested that Umbridge pee herself somehow. So a shoutout to that guest reviewer.**

 **Author's note 2: Another chapter done. Please let me know in a review which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated.**


	23. Flora Carrow

_Disclaimer: As usually mentioned, I just own this fanfic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 23**

 **Flora Carrow**

All of the teachers and staff were sitting down at their respective tables in the Great Hall for dinner. Approximately five minutes later, Dolores Umbridge walked in through the double doors, all knackered. She was muttering nonsense under her breath and no one was able to make out what _exactly_ the evil toad of a woman was saying. Once the undersecretary sat down on her chair, she picked up her goblet of pumpkin juice and took a sip (unaware that it was spiked). A minute later, Umbridge felt her insides act up, making her grasp her stomach.

'Ooh!' Umbridge responded.

Then she got up and started walking back towards the double doors. Umbridge felt a mild toot, making her widen her eyes in shock.

"Wow, the evil toad must've been hiding her hidden talent as the world's best tooter!" exclaimed a random student.

Laughter began echoing in Umbridge's ears, forcing her into waddling out of the Great Hall! The faster she moved, the more powerful and louder her farts were getting. She waddled her way down the corridor where her classroom was located, but Umbridge found herself having triggered a trap-door charm fifteen feet from the classroom door. After five minutes of sliding, she found herself in some kind of maze (which was obvious because the starting platform she was on overlooked it). Then the one person Umbridge despised above all showed up, Harry 'the brat' Potter and he was accompanied by a girl the toad recognized as one of the Carrow twins. This one had her hair down while the other kept her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello, Umbitch!" Harry sneered. "How your little slide ride?!"

"You'd better show…" Umbridge tried replying.

"Shut up, you hag!" snapped the girl. "Respect is earned, not given!"

"Which twin are you?" asked Umbridge.

"Flora!" the girl snapped again. "Since you were so _blind_ , I'll tell you! Hestia likes her hair in a ponytail and I like _mine_ down!"

"Uh, right!" Umbridge responded without a care in the world. "But Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed…"

"ONLY FOR THOSE WHO WANNA KEEP THAT POINTLESS RIVALRY GOING?" screamed Flora as loud as possible in Umbridge's face. "I happened to be the one who spiked your pumpkin juice with a flatulence-inducing potion." Umbridge had an angry look on her face once she found out.

"Now, I'm the head of House Potter, toad." stated Harry, showing Umbridge the Potter family ring on his right ring finger. "Since House Potter is one of the seven most ancient and most noble houses, I can press charges against you. That means you've gotten yourself in alot of hippogriff shit!"

"Harry and I are betrothed, by the way, you nasty piece of stinky scum!" said Flora, showing the toad the Lady Potter ring on her right ring finger. "Now given the nature of the crimes you committed against Harry, it's time for you to reap what you've sown."

"This maze has four different dead-ends," stated Harry, pointing behind him with his thumb. "If you can find the _right_ one, we'll let you out scot-free."

"Are you ready to play?" asked Flora.

"Yeah, yeah, as long as I can leave quickly!" Umbridge responded in an arrogant tone of voice.

As the evil toad began wandering around the maze, Harry and Flora were grinning smugly. A security-screen charm was triggered, allowing the head of House Potter and the future Lady Potter to watch Umbridge's every move. The first dead-end the toad reached had a picture of Buckbeak the hippogriff.

"Well, now," Harry's magnified voice bellowed, frightening the undersecretary a bit. "If you wanna get through to the second level, you must tap the picture with your middle finger."

"Thrice in a row!" Flora's voice bellowed.

As soon as Umbridge complied and did as instructed, Buckbeak in the picture yelled out. Umbridge was cowering to the point where she backed away in fear. Then the maze walls shifted into different paths. Harry and Flora were laughing in hysterics as they continued watching the toad's every move. The second set of maze paths kept giving Umbridge the feeling of tiny prickles poking the soles of her feet. No matter how hard she tried, Umbridge couldn't conceal the pain. The second end of the maze had a wall-length poster of a gingerbread man.

"For this one, you'll need to punch the poster to move on!" Harry's magnified voice bellowed again.

"But punch the wrong part of it, and you might make things worse!" Flora's magnified voice bellowed.

Umbridge punch the poster, where the gingerbread man's crotch was. Umbridge realized she punched the wrong part of the poster because the gingerbread man jumped out of the poster and slammed a fist onto the toad in hammer style. This stunned the evil toad of a woman, making her wobble around in a daze. The maze walls shifted again and formed a third set of paths. When the third end of the maze came into view, seemingly the true end, Umbridge ran like crazy. That only resulted in her running smack into a wall under a disillusionment charm (which deactivated once the toad smacked into it). Harry and Flora continued laughing like crazy as they watched more of Umbridge's mishaps.

"Now for the final maze!" bellowed Harry and Flora in unison.

The disillusioned wall that deactivated opened up for Umbridge. She ran through once she got her balance back and took her five to ten minutes to get to the end of the final maze, but Harry and Flora were standing guard by the door leading to the exit.

"We weren't gonna let ya off easy, Umbitch!" sneered Harry.

"Yeah, we're not stupid, you know." stated Flora. "You underestimate a child or a teenager, and they'll surprise you… _every_ time!"

Umbridge gasped when she realized Flora was right, but she still refused to acknowledge it. Instead, the toad ran through the 'exit' as fast as possible. It turned out to lead to another slide and this one was longer and it descended Umbridge further and further underground and eventually, another trapdoor came into view. Thinking this was the way out, Umbridge opened it, only for some triggered spell to suck her through and make her fall toward the fire, where her body began burning to a cinder. Harry and Flora finished laughing and started looking each other in the eye with flirtatious grins.

"Well, ready for a snogging session, my handsome Harry?" asked Flora, giving him a flirtatious purr.

"Yes, my sweet Flora! Let's snog away!" said Harry with a flirtatious giggle.

They proceeded to snog away once they were in the Room of Requirement. Umbridge was finally gone for good and peace throughout Hogwarts was finally restored. No more educational decrees, no more blood quill detentions, no more lifelong quidditch ban, and no more crazy witch running a school with an iron first.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: A guest reviewer suggested a way to make Umbridge fart like crazy, so a shoutout to that reviewer for the suggestion.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Please let me know in a review or a PM which girl Harry should be paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank suggestions are greatly appreciated.**


	24. Parvati Patil

_Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it before, I only own this fanfic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 24**

 **Parvati Patil**

Dolores Umbridge had been dragged away by the centaurs for an hour before leaving her an indeterminate distance from the castle. Then the evil toad of a woman somehow found herself in some kind of void, as if she was warping from one place to another. Then a trap door opened up and dropped Umbridge on the floor of her office. She was dizzy for a few minutes and once it dissipated, she saw Harry Potter the supposed attention seeker accompanied by an indian girl with curly-brunette hair hanging down and brown eyes. They were both glaring at the undersecretary, with folded arms.

"How'd you two get in here?" Umbridge demanded.

"Let's try that again, shall we?!" the girl mocked.

"And who are you?" asked Umbridge rudely.

"Parvati Patil." said the girl irritably. "And you're in a whole shit load of trouble!"

"And why is that?!" Umbridge demanded once more.

"This is why, Umbitch!" snapped Harry as he showed the Potter family ring on one of his ring fingers, to the evil toad. "I'm the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter!"

"And I'm Lady Potter now." Parvati revealed just as she showed Umbridge the Lady Potter ring on one of her ring fingers. "Since you never gave Harry any mercy, you won't be getting any from us now."

"Oh, such a shame, Umbitch!" Harry mocked the toad of a woman.

"You _will_ respect your eld…" snapped Umbridge.

"RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN!" Harry and Parvati screamed in Umbridge's face simultaneously. The toad cowered in fear.

"And I think it's time that you play a _little_ game!" Harry adamantly told Umbridge.

"What kind of game?" asked Umbridge rudely.

"It's called Outer Space Jam." stated Parvati. "Four phases of the game that involve planets, stars, comets, you name it!"

"When do we start?" asked Umbridge.

"Right now!" Harry and Parvati declared.

Umbridge saw Harry and Parvati cast a couple of complicated spells (ones the toad never heard of before). A minute later, Umbridge found herself in some kind of void and holograms of Harry and Parvati appeared soon after.

"Now for the first phase." said Parvati.

Umbridge found herself next to a planet that appeared to be tipped on it's side. She was even on what appeared to be it's rings. The holograms of Harry and Parvati were trying their best not to laugh, but it only got mixed results.

"The first part of the game is called 'Slide On Uranus,' Umbitch!" Harry informed Umbridge. "Uranus is the seventh planet from our solar system."

"Oh, I forgot to check your anus!" Parvati joked to the toad.

Harry and his betrothed found themselves laughing in hysterics (tears were rolling down their faces), leaving Umbridge mortified. The first part of the game began, making Umbridge slide on the rings around Uranus. Every five feet or so, the jagged parts of the rings would scratch up Umbridge's rear end, resulting in her making faces to try and keep the pain concealed (with little success). This even tore open the toad's pair of knickers and pink cardigan skirt, embarrassing her even more since her face turned bright red.

"Now for part 2, the Sun Hop." said Parvati.

Umbridge found herself on the sun, with the heat beyond brutal. Then some kind of big rocks appeared on the surface of the sun in a coordinated manner. Umbridge saw that there were some brown rocks and some gray ones. She realized that anytime she stepped on a gray rock, it would collapse and drop her onto the sun's super-hot surface and engulf her in flames. Once Umbridge was back on the brown rocks (with her hair burned off and clothes much more torn and ratty), she finished the second part of the game and then she was transported further in the infinite sea of outer space, then some kind of vortex appeared and began swirling towards the toad.

"Part 3, the Black Hole Swim-Away!" Harry announced.

As the swirling vortex of the black hole got faster, Umbridge immediately tried to outswim it. Inevitably, the gravitational pull of the black hole began sucking Umbridge toward the centre of the vortex. As it finally did so, Umbridge screamed like crazy as she was sucked out of sight. Harry and Parvati were laughing so hard they were holding their sides. The black hole spat the toad right out before it disappeared. Then Umbridge found herself on another kind of rock that seemed to be moving in a particular motion, and it was also really cold (making Umbridge shiver).

"Now the final part," said Parvati. "The Harbinger of Doom!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that comets are harbingers of doom, Umbitch!" Harry mocked. "And Halley's Comet is no exception!"

Umbridge was getting ready to learn, rather harshly what Harry and Parvati meant. That was because the toad was forced to spend the rest of her life on the comet. The holograms of Harry and Parvati disappeared as Umbridge started begging for mercy. Once they were back in the defence classroom, Harry and Parvati left and went to find an abandoned classroom for a snogging session. It wasn't long before Umbridge eventually succumbed to dehydration and starvation, and her corpse would remain on the comet forever as it continued it's eternal orbit.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Well, another one-shot finished! Please let me know in a review or a PM which girl you'd like to see Harry paired with in the next one-shot. As always, prank suggestions are greatly appreciated. Happy reading!**


	25. Millicent Bulstrode

_Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, I just own this fanfic. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 25**

 **Millicent Bulstrode**

After having been dragged away by the angry centaurs the evening before, Umbridge was in a foul mood. Once the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed in for today's lesson, she rudely ordered everyone to get their textbooks out and turn to page two-hundred and twenty. After sipping some of her tea, the angry undersecretary got out a pointer stick to point to some details on the blackboard. A few minutes into the lesson, the evil toad of a woman felt her insides act up (forcing her to grasp her stomach).

"Ooh!" Umbridge responded, trying to keep her insides acting up concealed.

She tried to make a mad dash for the loo in her office, but that was when more trouble occurred. Umbridge ended up defecating herself as soon as she turned her back to the class. Her pink cardigan skirt had a smelly, brown spot on it. Most of the students (including Harry 'the brat' Potter) were laughing in hysterics at Umbridge's 'accident.' The only ones who weren't were those part of the Inquisitorial Squad. Umbridge felt herself defecating again, with her waste dribbling down her skirt and knickers, and dripping onto the floor. The evil toad tried yelling at the class to get order restored, but she defecated for the third time, resulting in class being cancelled. After Umbridge got herself cleaned up and into a clean set of clothes, she stormed out of the classroom on a warpath to find the one student she believed was responsible. The toad found him wandering the corridor on the fourth floor.

"Alright, Potter," snapped Umbridge. "What did you put in my tea?"

"What're you talking about?" asked Harry.

"You know exactly what!" Umbridge snapped again. "You put in some kind of potion that made me have a little accident during lessons!"

"You can't prove it!" Harry mocked. "Anybody could've put a laxative potion in your tea."

"Now, but I…" Umbridge began saying as she whipped her wand out, until…

 _Wham!_

The toad felt her jaw getting punched by a bulky, brown-haired Slytherin girl. Umbridge looked at the girl's face and recognized her as Millicent Bulstrode (who apparently was supposed to be in the Inquisitorial Squad).

"Shame on you, evil toad!" screamed Millicent in Umbridge's face, as loud as possible and pointing a finger in the toad's face. "The way you treat Harry is inexcusable! He never did a _damn_ thing to you that made you hate him! You're just a mean-spirited and spiteful person!"

"You're not supposed to…" Umbridge tried speaking.

"I didn't join that _stupid_ squad on my own free will!" snapped Millicent while glaring at the toad. "Malfoy forced me into it, or he'd have fatally poisoned me. I even gave him a taste of his own medicine with Harry's help!"

"How?" Umbridge demanded.

"That's for me and Milly to know and for you to never find out!" mocked Harry.

"But Harry and I have a suitable punishment for you, toad." said Millicent.

"Now's the time for you to face retribution!" said Harry.

He and Millicent pointed their wands right where the evil toad was standing and cast a spell. This resulted in the floor underneath Umbridge opening up like a trap door. The undersecretary fell through and started sliding on her rear end for an unspecified amount of time. After sliding through for who-knows-how-long, Umbridge finally slid off and fell into some kind of fighting pit. Then a 'grim' walked up to her once it came in and growled, frightening the toad. Umbridge knew that there was _no_ escape from her predicament. Then a hippogriff entered, with the 'grim' backing away to let the proud creature deal with the undersecretary.

"Well, looks like we have a worthless piece of…" Umbridge taunted.

"Don't insult any hippogriff, Umbitch, especially Buckbeak." Harry warned.

"Well, it _is_ a bloody chicken." Umbridge professed.

Buckbeak yelled in the toad's face, utterly frightening the evil woman. Then Buckbeak swatted Umbridge with a clawed foot, slashing the toad across the torso and leaving three, very long bloody scratches. Then the hippogriff turned around and kicked the toad in the nose with it's hind hoof-like feet. Umbridge saw stars dancing through her vision as the pain became unbearable, which also resulted in her eyes squeezing shut very tightly. Then the hippogriff started mauling the toad in such a way that it killed the undersecretary. Buckbeak dragged Umbridge's corpse away with him, as the 'grim' approached Harry and Millicent and turned into Sirius.

"Well, it looks like we can all pass Umbitch's death off as a tragic accident!" said Harry. "Since she and most other ministry employees passed Cedric's death off as one, thus insulting his memory.

"But hardly anyone will be upset to hear that." stated Millicent.

"For sure." Sirius agreed, then he turned his attention back to Harry. "I'll let you and Miss Bulstrode have some alone time."

"Alright, stay safe, Sirius." said Harry and Millicent in unison.

"I will." assured Sirius.

He transformed back into the grim and left through the same pathway Buckbeak took. Then Millicent pointed her wand at herself before saying, _finite incantation._ Then her bulkiness disappeared, revealing Millicent to be at an average size for a fifteen-year-old female (but she had some muscle on her). Harry was taken aback because he hadn't expected Millicent to be something like a female bodybuilder.

"That chubbiness being fake was to throw everyone off." Millicent informed Harry. "Just so neither Malfoy nor the rest of his kind will try to rely on me for protection."

"That's amazing, Milly!" said Harry with admiration in his voice. "I'd hate that, too. I'm more interested in personality than looks."

"How about a snogging session, my handsome Harry?" asked Millicent with a smile on her face.

"Sounds good, my sweet Milly!" Harry agreed, smiling back.

Then the two began making out as a way to celebrate Umbridge's permanent downfall. No more Inquisitorial Squad, no more educational decrees, no more blood quill detentions, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, and certainly no more prison-like environment. Most of all, Harry and Millicent had each other.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should be with Harry in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**

 **Author's note 2: A shoutout to a guest reviewer for suggesting that Harry find a way to make Umbridge defecate herself while teaching.**


	26. Alicia Spinnet

_Disclaimer: Like I've said countless times before, I just own this fanfic. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 26**

 **Alicia Spinnet**

Dolores Umbridge was having a really bad day. She was dragged away by the angry centaurs and now she had her bags in her arms because Albus Dumbledore had fired her for her actions. Instead of taking responsibility, Umbridge just blamed Harry 'the brat' Potter for the whole mess. Just before reaching the gate, the evil toad of a woman saw the world around herself spinning around like crazy due to an unknown spell. When it finished, Umbridge found herself on the quidditch pitch and facing not only Harry, but a blonde-haired girl (who Umbridge recognized as Alicia Spinnet) standing next to him. The toad glared at Harry when she spotted his firebolt in his left hand. Alicia was also carrying a broom in her right hand.

"How'd you get your broom back, you brat?" Umbridge demanded from Harry.

"That's for me and Alicia to know, and for you to never find out!" Harry mocked the evil woman.

"That's right, Umbitch!" Alicia sneered. "And now it's time for you and your stupid little squad to get your just rewards!"

"You'd better respect your..." Umbridge yelled.

"Respect is earned, not given, you evil toad!" Harry snapped at the undersecretary, pointing a finger in her face. "Like Alicia said, it's time for you and your squad to reap what you all have sown!"

Harry and Alicia started waving their wands around and all of a sudden, Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad found themselves on worn-out broomsticks. They were all standing up on them like they were on surfboards, much to their shock and confusion. Then Alicia conjured a stereo while Harry cast some charms on it to give it unlimited battery life.

"Time for a little quidditch music video!" Harry announced to the Inquisitorial Squad.

Harry tapped the stereo thrice with his wand and the song _Surfin' USA_ by _The Beach Boys_ began playing, just as Alicia cast some more spells to make water spurt towards the brooms to give them the impression of surfing the waves. The Squad tried to get off of their respective brooms, but another spell had been added in advance to make sure it never happened. Harry and Alicia were laughing their arses off (to the point where they had to hold onto their respective brooms for support, so they wouldn't fall to the ground). Other spells added to the brooms also forced Umbridge to perform surfing stunts and the other members of the squad would have a turn at it (albeit comically). Once the song was finished, the water's strength increased so much to push Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad away. Harry and Alicia seized the chance to make a beeline for the Great Hall to show everybody a 'very entertaining video.'

"We have something to show you all!" Alicia announced to everybody in the Great Hall.

She and Harry got a movie projector conjured, along with a giant projector screen between the house tables and the staff table (with the screen charmed to show the teachers from the other side. Once it was set up, the video of Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad surfing the brooms to _Surfin' USA_ began playing. By then, Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad showed up and they watched the humiliating of them on the screen. Everybody in the Great Hall was laughing because of how comical the entire squad was with 'performing the stunts.' Umbridge was so humiliated (her face was all red) that she turned around to leave, but a bounce-back charm placed around the doorway to the Great Hall prevented Umbridge from leaving. After the video finished, Umbridge and the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad found themselves receiving glares from everybody (who all pointed their wands). Then the DMLE showed up moments later to arrest the Inquisitorial Squad (all of whom had their wands snapped) and take them into ministry custody.

"Now that Dolores and the Inquisitorial Squad is no longer a threat," Professor Dumbledore announced. "All of the points they unjustly docked from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be given back!"

There was applause throughout the Great Hall when the hourglasses containing the house points for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw falling into the lower bulbs (with Slytherin being in dead last). Harry and Alicia were grinning as they saw that Gryffindor was back in the lead in the standings. They turned around and left the Great Hall to head over to Harry's favourite spot by the Black Lake.

"Well, Alicia, how should we celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?" asked Harry, looking into Alicia's chestnut-brown eyes.

"We could fly over the forest on our brooms, then maybe get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks afterwards." Alicia suggested.

"Maybe we should ride on my firebolt, since those old school broomsticks will never keep up," stated Harry. "It would be like a shared experience to ride over the forest, my sweet lady!"

"Then let's go for it, my handsome man!" said Alicia in a flirtatious voice.

As soon as Harry climbed onto his broom, Alicia did the same and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. Then they took off and started flying over the forest to let off all the steam built up because Dolores having ran the school with an iron fist. Hogwarts was finally getting restored back to it's rightful place of being fun and a suitable learning environment. No more Inquisitorial Squad, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, no more blood quill detentions, no more educational decrees, and no more terrible treatment of Harry in general. Things were finally starting to look up.

 _To be continued!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	27. Megan Jones

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 27**

 **Megan Jones**

Dolores Umbridge returned to the castle after her encounter with the centaurs. Once she got the Inquisitorial Squad, they all started patrolling the corridors to look for Harry 'the brat' Potter. They eventually spotted him in an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor, accompanied by a girl with dark-blonde hair and honey-brown eyes. The classroom had five or six desks out with plates of pumpkin pasties.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter?" Umbridge demanded.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" Harry insisted, mocking the evil toad of a woman. "A little more politer!"

"Alright, what is the meaning of this?" asked Umbridge in a calmer voice.

"See? Was that so hard?" Harry mocked. "Now to tell you…"

"Don't you talk to Umbridge that way, Potter!" Draco responded rudely, interrupting Harry and pointing a wand at him.

"Watch it, ferret boy!" Harry warned in a fierce voice, holding up his finger with the Potter family ring. "I'm the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and I'll press charges against you all if I have to."

"And who are you?" Umbridge demanded when she faced the girl accompanying Harry.

"Megan Jones!" said the girl in an irritable voice. Then she held up a hand with what happened to be the Lady Potter ring. "My parents and Harry's parents drew up a betrothal contract shortly after Harry turned one. He and I have been keeping our relationship a secret, starting in the second half of our first year."

"After we have some of these sweets, we'll deal with you once and for all!" Umbridge declared, with the rest of the squad nodding their heads in agreement.

"Go right ahead," said Harry slyly. "You'll need your strength."

So Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad started eating the pumpkin pasties in a gloating manner. All of a sudden, they started turning into humanoid birds and even getting wings as their mouths started turning into beaks. Then Harry and Megan started casting some spells that resulted in the squad getting caught in some kind of vortex. When it finally dissipated, they were in the Great Hall (since it was dinner time). Then Umbridge and her squad found themselves being forced to do a comical bird-like dance as the song _Surfin' Bird_ by _The Trashmen_ started playing. Everybody in the Great Hall (including the teachers, staff and Professor Dumbledore) began laughing in hysterics. Draco even found himself forced to lip synch the lyrics to the song. Just when Umbridge and her squad thought it was all over, the song started up again, this time at twice the speed. The Inquisitorial Squad even had to repeat their comical dance and do it twice the speed, laughter erupting again. Once that was over, the squad blew sighs of relief, thinking it was all over this time.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dolores!" Dumbledore warned, suppressing his laughter for the moment.

Umbridge tried to respond, but the beak made it impossible to talk properly. As soon as Dumbledore warned Umbridge and her squad not to breathe sighs of relief, the song started up for the third time, at thrice the speed. The Inquisitorial Squad even had to do the same dance at thrice the speed, with laughter erupting once more. The song was going so fast it sounded like alot of gibberish. Once the song finished, the Inquisitorial Squad found themselves floating ten feet from the ground and began gliding toward the double doors. The students got up to follow the floating wizards and witches, leading them outside. More laughter erupted when Umbridge and her squad (while still in their humanoid bird forms) started flying away to the unknown, never to be seen nor heard from again, much to the delight of everybody at Hogwarts. Harry and Megan were up at the Astronomy Tower watching Umbridge and her goon squad departing for eternity. Harry gently pulled Megan close and kissed her on the lips in the sunset. Megan felt her heart melting with excitement during the kiss.

"Shall we return to the Great Hall or find a more private area to have dinner?" Harry asked his betrothed once they finished kissing.

"Maybe a more private area, like the Room of Requirement." Megan suggested. "It'd be the closest room from here."

"Sounds good," said Harry, forming a grin on his face. "Maybe I can talk Dobby into getting our dinner, my sweet Meg!"

"That sounds delightful, my handsome Harry!" said Megan, returning the smile.

So Harry and Megan started heading off to the Room of Requirement while holding hands. Peace was finally restored throughout the castle, now that Umbridge and her goon squad left the castle permanently. No more educational decrees, no more blood-quill detentions, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry and no more lack of privacy. Things were beginning to look up once more.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review or a PM. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated. Happy reading!**


	28. Sue Li

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 28**

 **Sue Li**

After Dolores Umbridge returned to the castle because of angering the centaurs, she crossed paths with Draco Malfoy. Then she led him over to an abandoned classroom and began discussing another scheme to get Harry Potter in hot water. Neither Umbridge nor Draco had any idea that the boy in discussion was in the very classroom eavesdropping in on the discussion. That was because Harry and an asian girl in his year were under the disillusionment charm.

"Alright, Draco," Umbridge began instructing him, in a polite voice. "I have a feeling that Amelia will be coming here to investigate. Those centaurs dragging me away had to have allowed someone the chance to snitch on me. When Amelia tries to confront me, cast the Cruciatus Curse on her and I'll use Potter's absence as an excuse to place the blame on him."

"Of course!" said Draco obediently as he and Umbridge formed evil smiles on their faces. "When do we start?"

"The sooner, the better." stated Dolores.

So she and Draco left the classroom and made a beeline for the Great Hall. As soon as the two bound-to-be traitors left, Harry and the asian girl (who had brunette hair at a mid-back length in a bun and hazel eyes) cancelled the charms on themselves, followed by developing horrified expressions on their faces.

"Sue, we need to stop them before they cause any trouble." said Harry with determination in his voice.

"You're right, Harry," the girl named Sue agreed. "Let's try to find a quicker way to the Great Hall and maybe try cutting Umbitch and ferret boy off."

So Harry and Sue left the classroom to look for alternate routes to the Great Hall, since lunchtime was drawing closer. Unfortunately, Umbridge and Draco were quick to arrive in the Great Hall, before everyone else arrived. Draco used the opportunity to cast the disillusionment charm on himself and stand against the wall closest to the Slytherin table. Dolores sat down on her seat up at the staff table and a couple minutes later, the other students, teachers and staff started filing in. Just before everyone could dig in, Amelia Bones (a stern-looking witch with copper hair turning gray, black ministry robes and a monocle over one eye) arrived in the Great Hall with several aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt (a dark-skin auror).

"Alright, Dolores," Amelia snapped as she confronted the toad of a woman. "We've been receiving numerous complaints about you committing the crime of oppression. Like repeatedly having students use a blood quill to write lines every night for a week, and giving Harry and the Weasley twins a lifelong quidditch ban being huge examples. And taking Harry's firebolt under the guise of it being 'confiscated' is actually considered larceny. The one in charge of giving lifelong quidditch bans is supposed to be up to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, not you!"

"Well, Potter was being a brat!" Dolores snapped back. "Somebody had to…"

"You just don't know the _real_ Harry!" Amelia growled before resuming in a calmer voice. "Now, you should know that no one's above the law, regardless of who they are. Now, you must…"

Dolores kicked Amelia in the shin on her left leg, causing the head of the DMLE to grasp it in pain. As she sent a glare in the toad's direction, she just gave off that very smile many despised.

"Hey, it was Potter!" Umbridge fibbed

"You're the only one direct…" Amelia started snarling, until…

She began screaming out in pain as if someone put her under the Cruciatus Curse. No one knew that Draco was the culprit. Amelia was writhing in excruciating pain, and Umbridge raised wand and took aim at the head of the DMLE.

"Aveda…" Umbridge began casting, until…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Harry (who had cast the spell while under the disillusionment charm for the second time).

The toad's wand flew out of her hand, much to her shock. Everyone was looking around the Great Hall trying to find Harry. Umbridge tried to grab her wand as it fell towards the ground, until…

"ACCIO UMBRIDGE'S WAND!" A girl's voice exclaimed.

Sue Li was also under the disillusionment charm, so she timed the wand flying toward her. Once it was close enough, Sue grabbed the wand. Then Harry cancelled the charm on himself and did the same with Sue. She twirled Umbridge's wand at the evil toad, in a taunting manner. Draco still had Amelia under the Cruciatus Curse and took delight in it under the disillusionment charm himself.

"I told you Potter was the culprit!" Umbridge declared. "He even tried to murder Amelia while she was under the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Harry and I heard you and Malfoy plan this, Umbitch!" snapped Sue.

"Yeah," Harry angrily told Umbridge. "We heard the whole thing, so don't try to weasel your way out."

"Harry is the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter," Sue informed the toad of a woman, as she showed her the Lady Potter ring on her finger, just as Harry showed Umbridge the Lord Potter ring on his finger. "And I'm his betrothed! Since you tried to kill Amelia, especially in her vulnerable state, that can be a charge of attempted murder added to your record."

"Malfoy, you'd better show yourself!" Harry demanded. "You'll be given a one-way ticket to Azkaban for using as unforgivable on Amelia, so there's no point in hiding."

This resulted in countless students getting up and casting 'finite incantatem' all around the Great Hall to try and expose Draco. The other teachers also followed suit, since it also gave Dumbledore the opportunity to expel the Malfoy Scion. Neville Longbottom (a portly fifth year Gryffindor with brown hair) was the one who actually managed to cancel the disillusionment charm around Draco. The Malfoy Scion started sweating profusely when that happened and he knew there was no chance to escape because many other wands were pointed at him.

"POTTER CONFUNDED US!" Umbridge yelled. "HE WAS THE CULPRIT ALL ALONG!"

She also found wands pointed at her. Once Amelia recovered, she sent one nasty glare at the toad. Umbridge was placed in magic suppression handcuffs, read her rights and led out to be taken into ministry custody. Draco had his wand confiscated by Amelia for investigation before Dumbledore declared him expelled, then the Malfoy Scion was placed in magic suppression handcuffs, read his rights, and taken away and into ministry juvenile custody. Then Harry and Sue turned around and left the Great Hall.

"Where shall we go, my sweet Sue?" Harry asked his betrothed with a smile on his face.

"Maybe lunch in the Room of Requirement," Sue suggested. "That way, we won't be bothered, my handsome man."

She let out a flirtatious purr as she and Harry (hand-in-hand) made a beeline for the Room of Requirement for a lunch date. Things were finally looking up for Hogwarts, now that Umbridge was gone for good. No more lifelong quidditch ban, no more Inquisitorial Squad, no more educational decrees, and no more unjust treatment. Peace was finally restored throughout the castle.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to 'decoy73' for suggesting that Umbridge use the 'Stop Hitting Me defence (consisting that she commit assault and battery on Amelia, attempted murder on Amelia by using the killing curse, and tampering with evidence and eyewitnesses by trying to place the blame on Harry for everything). While I had Draco as a willing accomplice by having him Crucio Amelia, the main idea belongs to decoy73.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading** **!**

 **Author's note 3 (posted 11/6/19): The user 'magitech' pointed out that Dumbledore snapping Draco's wand before he gets taken into ministry custody was a dumb thing to do, since it've prevented the DMLE from finding out what last spell Draco cast. So I changed it to have Amelia confiscate Draco's wand before his expulsion. I apologize for any inconvenience.**


	29. Penelope Clearwater

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 29**

 **Penelope Clearwater**

Dolores Umbridge had been dragged by the angry centaurs for an indeterminate amount of time before they dropped her off at the mouth of a mysterious cave entrance. Intrigued, the evil toad of a woman entered it and started waddling. Because it was pitch black, Umbridge couldn't really run because she didn't want to run into any walls and knock herself out. After another indeterminate amount of time, Umbridge saw a small hint of light that seemed to be far away and she began jogging her way toward it. It took her ten minutes to reach what was within the light and realized she had entered a magical cave. There was a door and the toad opened it to reveal her office back at the Ministry of Magic. The minister, Cornelius Fudge (or what appeared to be him) was waiting by sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

"Well, there you are, Dolores!" 'Cornelius' responded ecstatically as 'he' perked up upon hearing the door open, his voice sounding strange.

"Are you alright, minister?" asked Dolores in mock concern. "Your voice sounds a little funny."

"That's because I'm excited about what I've been planning for years!" stated 'Cornelius,' trying to keep the 'excitement' contained.

"What is it you've been planning?!" asked Dolores, getting excited quickly (her heart beating in response).

"Dolores, will you marry me?!" 'Cornelius' proposed, as soon as 'he' got up, approached the toad in cardigan, got down on one knee, opened a box containing an engagement ring and showing it to Dolores.

"Of course I will!" Umbridge responded in heavy excitement, with 'Cornelius' taking the ring out of the box and putting it over one of her ring fingers.

"Now I'd better get ready for the huge announcement in the break room," the 'minister' informed Umbridge. "This will also give you time to get ready yourself."

"Of course, Cornelius," said Dolores, once again trying to keep her excitement contained. "See you soon."

So 'Cornelius' left Umbridge's office and returned to 'his' own, or so it seemed. Dolores waved her wand around herself to magically change from her pink cardigan outfit into a fancy dress. Once that was done, the toad left the office and began heading for the break room to give the 'happy news' to her co-workers. Unknown to Dolores, Harry Potter had been in her office under the disillusionment charm, watching the entire thing while keeping his giggles in check. Then he started sneaking his way out and following Dolores. After ten minutes, Dolores made it and walked into the break room while Harry cast 'finite incantatem' on himself and waited in a nearby closet to wait for the right time to enter.

"Hey everybody!" Umbridge started announcing. "I've got some great news: Cornelius had just asked me for my hand in marriage and _I_ accepted!"

Dolores' co-workers had surprised looks on their faces. Amelia Bones (who was head of the DMLE) had her eyes widened and her monocle having fallen off, while Nymphadora Tonks' brown hair turned into a shade of purple. The break room was subsequently filled with shocked silence, as the ministry employees have never heard of such a thing having been planned that they knew of. A minute or so later, Cornelius entered the break room himself and darted his eyes around in confusion at the ongoing shocked silence.

"What is going…?" The minister began to ask, until…

"Well, there you are, my soon-to-be hubby!" Dolores squealed out to Cornelius as soon as she turned around and gave him an ecstatic grin.

"Me, your soon-to-be… hubby?!" Cornelius responded in an awkward tone of voice, still darting his eyes around the room. "I-I don't un-understand…"

"You proposed to me just now," Umbridge 'reminded' Fudge, showing him the ring on her finger. "In my office, remember?"

"I didn't buy that ring!" Cornelius exclaimed, flabbergasted. "I also never had any intentions to marry Dolores!"

"What?!" Dolores asked in a stunned voice. "How… How can that be? You _were_ in my office moments ago!"

"I honestly have _no_ idea what is going on here!" Cornelius responded, still shocked.

Now confusion was filling the room, as the employees had no idea what had happened. Cornelius and Dolores kept arguing over the whole marriage proposal incident. At that moment, Harry Potter entered the room with another ministry employee (who had shoulder-length bright-blonde hair that was curly) and they both had smirks on their faces.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Clearwater!" Amelia greeted. "What may we do for you?"

"Well, Penny and I have something to show you," stated Harry, holding up a vial of a memory wisp. "To confirm suspicions of this ongoing debate."

After getting permission, Harry poured the memory into a nearby pensieve 3000 (a new type of pensieve where wizards and witches can watch memories as if they were a documentary movie). Then a giant screen opened up to allow the ministry workers to view Harry's memory. It showed 'Fudge' proposing to Umbridge, all ecstatic. Cornelius felt his jaw drop open in utter shock while Dolores turned her attention to Harry with a glare.

"It was _you_!" Umbridge growled at Harry. "You set that prank up to humiliate me!"

"That's not all." said Harry.

He showed everyone in the break room three of his worst memories at Hogwarts in detention with Umbridge. Soon, the evil toad of a woman found a number of wands pointed at her once all of the memory viewing was finished.

"Dolores Umbridge, you're under arrest for the crimes you've committed against Harry James Potter!" Amelia told the now-former undersecretary as she was placed in magic suppression handcuffs. "Now Dolores, you don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

As Umbridge was led away, Harry turned to Cornelius and informed him, "You're in hot water yourself, minister! It's also a crime to slander somebody, particularly in the Daily Prophet."

Cornelius nodded his head in acknowledgement, then he was placed in magic suppression handcuffs, read his rights and taken into custody. Once everything was back to normal, Harry and Penelope left the break room, and over to her office. Then Penelope instructed Harry to grab ahold of an arm and once he grasped it, she apparated herself and Harry over to a magical apartment that she was renting.

"How was that, Harry?" asked Penelope.

"It was excellent!" stated Harry in an amused voice. "How did you get hair from Fudge to create the polyjuice potion?"

"There were a few times where I had to deliver some paperwork to him," Penelope revealed. "And his floor would be covered in some of his fallen-off pieces of hair. I knew I had to help do something after hearing about Umbridge's unjust treatment towards you."

"Well, thank you, Penelope, or Penny," said Harry gratefully. "Shall we go out into Muggle London and find a nice restaurant for dinner and maybe a movie afterward to celebrate Umbitch's permanent downfall?"

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Penny responded with excitement.

She gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, making Harry blush. The two knew that, given their age differences and that Penny was an adult in the wizarding world while Harry was still a teenager, having a snogging session at the time would've been inappropriate. Plus, they figured being friends first and for a few years at least would've been the best option if they were to have a chance to date. Then Harry and Penelope left her apartment the muggle way to find a bus to take to London. Now that Umbridge was dealt with for good, peace was finally restored throughout the wizarding world (especially Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry).

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I didn't expect to get this one-shot finished so quickly. I'd like to give a shoutout to the guest reviewer who suggested the prank Penelope had in mind to help Harry in taking Umbridge down.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	30. Sally-Anne Perks

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 30**

 **Sally-Anne Perks**

Dolores Umbridge was one, angry witch. The centaurs had dragged her for like half an hour or so, due to her insults towards the creatures. There was no way the evil toad would acknowledge that she was at fault for her predicament 100%. On the way back to her classroom, Umbridge was given a tip-off that Harry 'the brat' Potter was last seen in the greenhouses from one of the members of her Inquisitorial Squad. The toad ecstatically started waddling her way over there to 'confront' Harry for his supposed attention-seeking attitude. As soon as she stepped into the first greenhouse, the door closed and locked.

"Well, well, well," sneered a girl's voice. "It looks as if the toad has decided to face the consequences for her actions!"

Dolores was darting her eyes around, trying to find who spoke. Then the person who spoke cancelled the disillusionment charm she had cast on herself. Dolores recognized the girl as Sally-Anne Perks, a Hufflepuff student in fifth year. She had her golden-blonde hair in a fishtail braid. Then she gave the evil toad a nasty glare, just as Harry jumped out from his hiding spot within a row of pots used for mandrakes.

"Alright, Potter," Umbridge began demanding. "What're you doing here?! I told you to return to my office as I was being dragged away!"

"You never said anything like that, Umbitch!" Harry retorted.

"Well, I meant to," Dolores claimed without a care in the world. "Since you just disrespected a teacher, _and_ a ministry employee!"

"Respect is _earned_ , not given!" Harry retorted again.

"Well, I earned it," Umbridge fibbed. "I was helping to teach you and your fellow students how to…"

"THAT'S ASS-BACKWARDS THINKING, TOAD!" Sally yelled in Umbridge's face, interrupting her in the process.

"Yeah, Umbitch!" Harry snarled in Umbridge's face while glaring. "You were just trying to leave many of us defenceless. The only ones you had the anti-decency to teach were the members in that stupid squad!"

"And now," Sally started declaring as she clapped and rubbed her hands while grinning mischievously. "Time for your comeuppance!"

As soon as Sally finished that comment, she, Harry and Umbridge were apparated into some kind of large, meadow full of bouncing bulbs. Some of them were bigger than others, while half were purple and the other half were pink. Then the bouncing bulbs started moving, looking for any potential attackers. The pink ones whacked Dolores up off the ground and they all took turns bouncing the toad. Even the members of the Inquisitorial Squad were met with the same fate (since they even unjustly docked house points from many non-Slytherin students, since all members were in Slytherin). Argus Filch, the caretaker, also happened to be going through the same thing since he too, joined the squad.

"HELLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEE!" Draco Malfoy squealed like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"MAKE'EM STAWWWWWWWWWP!" Pansy Parkinson screamed like a banshee.

Harry and Sally ignored the pleas coming from Umbridge and her wretched goon squad. Instead, Harry and Sally were laughing themselves like crazy, to the point where they had to hold onto something so they wouldn't fall over. Dolores and her squad were suddenly bounced toward the purple bouncing bulbs, which bounced harder than the pink ones. Even Dolores was squealing for Harry and Sally to get them to stop the bulbs, which again fell on deaf ears. After fifteen minutes, Harry and Sally finally restrained the bouncing bulbs, but they weren't done with their prank yet. Now they apparated into some kind of cave with a very high ceiling that had countless amounts of a newly-discovered form of devil's snare hanging down, with the tips stopping three feet before reaching the ground.

"This plant is called Merlin's Snare!" Harry and Sally told Umbridge and her squad in unison. "It _only_ attacks the black-hearted people, unlike Devil's Snare, which doesn't discriminate."

Some of the Merlin's Snare picked up all of the Inquisitorial Squad members by the wrists to leave them hanging, while some of the others one began snapping themselves to get ready for the next prank. Umbridge and the rest of her also discovered, to their horror, that their outer clothing disappeared. This meant that they were now in their undergarments. Pansy wiggled in a futile attempt to free herself, as she didn't want her 'precious' body to have any scabs, scars, bruises, lacerations, etc… etc. Draco tried the same, but it was undeniably no good. Anytime someone tried freeing themselves, the Merlin's Snare plants holding the squad members in place would tighten their hold over their wrists.

"Please call this off!" Dolores cried. "I didn't mean it! Really!"

"One must not tell lies, Umbitch!" snapped Harry. "You need to learn your lesson."

Once the other Merlin's Snare finished snapping their limbs in preparation, some began snapping them onto the members of the Inquisitorial Squad all over their bodies while others started smacking the members in their tushies. The snapping and whacking were being done in an unrelenting manner. Harry and Sally were laughing themselves silly again, as the Inquisitorial Squad members were beginning to get bruises. The more unlucky ones (those who tried to free themselves) were getting scratched, to the point where it was enough to cause some bleeding. Umbridge, Filch, Draco and Pansy experienced that particular treatment, since they were trying their best to free themselves. Harry and Sally decided to end the Merlin's Snare treatment after twenty minutes, which by then had all the Inquisitorial Squad members covered in all sorts of bruises and scratches. They even had to cover their tushies with their hands, since the pain was unrelenting. They were even crying because of how much pain they were in.

"Are we done yet?" Umbridge sobbed.

"Nope, just one more." stated Harry.

"Which will be permanent!" Sally informed the squad with a smirk on her face.

"Now you can look behind you." Harry told Umbridge and her squad.

They all turned around to see a huge plant resembling a venus flytrap at the far end of the cave. It even had some tentacles that were slithering towards the squad members, very slowly.

"What'll that plant do, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Harry didn't answer (albeit intentionally) because at that moment, a tentacle picked the Malfoy scion up and tossed him into the plant's mouth. It swallowed Draco whole, with his screaming becoming quieter as he was being digested. The same tentacle picked Umbridge up (which made her scream) and tossed her into the mouth, swallowing her whole. Pansy was the third victim to be tossed in, and Filch being the fourth. One by one, each member of the Inquisitorial Squad was picked up by a tentacle and tossed into the mouth of the predatory plant. Once all of the Inquisitorial Squad members were swallowed and in the process of being digested, it burped for fifteen seconds straight before going back to resting. Then Harry and Sally were apparated back to the meadow with bouncing bulbs.

"Shall we have a little bouncy celebration, my sweet Harry?" asked Sally.

"Definitely, my one and only Sally!" Harry agreed. "A great way to let off all the stress because of the toad and her goon squad."

Sally nodded her head in agreement and then while smirking, she took her clothes off. She was down to a yellow camisole and a pair of black knickers, as a representation to the Hufflepuff house colours.

"I think bouncing around in our undergarments can make this experience better," Sally suggested. "It can even keep us cooled off."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before following suit. As soon as Harry was down to his green boxer shorts, the bouncing bulbs turned red (indicating friendly bouncing) and began bouncing both teens up into the air. Harry and Sally were screaming in an ecstatic manner as they continued getting bounced around as if they were on a trampoline. Peace was finally restored throughout Hogwarts. No more educational decrees, no more Inquisitorial Squad, no unjust punishments, no more blood-quill detentions, and no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry. Things were looking up once again.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot complete. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. As always, prank ideas are greatly appreciated, happy reading!**


	31. Demelza Robins

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 31**

 **Demelza Robins**

The centaurs dragged Dolores Umbridge for approximately forty-five minutes before dropping here close to the quidditch pitch. Upon hearing some commotion going on, the evil toad of a woman got up to investigate. When she got over and into the quidditch pitch, she saw that the field was surrounded by flowing water that filled the trenches, with a countless amount of boats docked at the entrance she came in through. Then the one person she was determined to extract revenge on flew down to the ground. Harry 'the brat' Potter somehow got his broom back, angering the toad further (since she felt sure it was secured when she 'confiscated' it from him). Then a girl with reddish-brown hair flew down on a Nimbus 2002 (which came out a few weeks ago).

"What is the meaning of this, you brat?" Umbridge demanded from Harry.

"Let's try that again!" Harry retorted.

"Okay, what is the meaning of this?" asked Umbridge in a semi-calmer voice.

"Well, let me explain to you, toad!" Harry sneered, as he and the girl accompanying him approached the undersecretary with nasty glares on their faces. "Since you and that stupid squad of yours went around the castle acting like you all owned the place, it's time you all start receiving your just rewards."

"And who are you?" Umbridge asked the girl, with a sneer in her voice.

"Demelza Robins, Umbitch!" snapped the girl, pointing a finger in the toad's face. "Someone surely taught you the phrase 'what goes around, comes around.' That means you get what you give, you insensitive bitch! Since you gave many of us those so-called detentions by making us use a blood quill without giving us mercy, you and that _stupid_ Inquisitorial Squad won't be getting any mercy from me nor Harry, get my drift?"

Dolores shook her head with overconfidence, but Demelza ignored it as she and Harry returned to the coach's office. Moments later somehow, Umbridge and all who were members of the Inquisitorial Squad found themselves floating towards the boats that were docked. The boats only had enough room for one person each, with Umbridge getting the first boat, Draco Malfoy getting the second, Pansy Parkinson getting the third, Argus Filch getting the fourth, so on and so forth. Draco and Pansy tried throwing tantrums at Harry and Demelza to get them to change their minds, which foreseeably fell on deaf ears.

"You all should be grateful that you haven't been given a much more severe punishment," said Harry slyly. "Once your boat ride is over, you shall start thinking twice before committing any more bad deeds."

"Exactly!" Demelza sneered. She tapped her wand on a makeshift gate, making it open. "Now time for you to receive your comeuppance."

Harry aimed his wand at the water which made it flow faster. Then the boat Umbridge was in kicked upward by itself to make the toad fly up a few feet and land back in the boat as it left the dock. Then the song _Into The Mystic_ by _Van Morrison_ began playing. All of the other boats did the same thing to their respective riders before leaving the dock. Every time Umbridge and her goon squad tried to jump out, they'd hit an invisible shield (which had been added to ensure that there was no chance for escape). The song was also put on repeat just to add more misery to Umbridge and her goons. It took approximately twenty minutes for Umbridge's boat to circle around the field and as soon as it got close enough, the part of the trench close to the starting point started lowering itself. Then the boat circle around the field again (but under the stadium on the second time). After another fifteen minutes, Umbridge's boat reached an underground dock and found herself magically lifted up and out. The other members of the Inquisitorial Squad experienced the same thing.

"What now?!" Draco and Pansy pouted at the same time.

Harry and Demelza walked in through a door that no one else without permission could use. Then they stopped directly in front of the squad, with crossed arms and stern looks on their faces. Harry and Demelza also began tapping a foot on the ground repeatedly before Umbridge opened her mouth to ask what would happen next.

"Did you think we were gonna left you all off that easily?" Harry asked before any words could escape the toad's mouth.

"Alright, Potter, I insist that…!" Draco began growling. But then Harry nonverbally shot a jet of water at the Malfoy scion from his wand. Draco was spluttering as the water continued shooting at him.

"Robins, you'd better…!" Pansy started threatening Demelza, only to receive the same thing as Draco. Demelza cast the spell on Pansy before she could finish the threat.

Looks like two, cranky stu…!" Umbridge started.

Before she could finish, Dolores and her squad were magically lifted up and dropped back in their boats, in the same order. Then Harry and Demelza used spells to strap each member in, to make sure they couldn't use their arms or legs to defend themselves. The entire squad members' begging and mock crying fell on deaf ears as the boats began drifting them away. Harry also cast another charm that lowered some kind of projector screen and it showed Umbridge (from a third person point of view) in the boat, struggling to free herself. As soon as the boat turned a corner, it dumped the toad out onto a chute (followed by the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad). Then they all slid off and onto the steam below, coming from an underground river. The steam was keeping them hovering while gradually causing burns all over.

Harry and Demelza had to hold onto a rail to keep themselves steady, that was how hard they were laughing. The steam eased up, resulting in Umbridge and her goon squad falling towards the boiling underground water. Then they all started getting cooked alive, since the water was already hot enough. After the show was finished, the projector screen disappeared.

"Well, how should we celebrate Umbitch's permanent downfall, my love?" Harry asked Demelza with a grin on his face.

"Maybe we can go for a swim, my handsome Harry!" Demelza suggested, giving Harry a flirtatious purr.

Harry nodded his head ecstatically before grabbing one of Demelza's hands and walking through the door they came in. To their surprise, they saw an underground pond, which intensified their excitement. So Harry and Demelza went into different changing rooms to get into swimsuits. Harry had on a pair of red swim trunks while Demelza came out in a red bikini. Then the two lovebirds jogged towards the water, hand in hand, and then jumped in. Peace was finally restored throughout the castle and everyone else began relaxing. No more unjust detentions with a blood quill, no more educational decrees, no more high inquisitor, no more prison-like environment, and no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry. Things were finally looking up again.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Well, another one-shot completed! Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	32. (OC) Callie Diggory

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

 **Author's note 1: This is my first one-shot in this series where an original female character is paired with Harry. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Ch. 32**

 **(OC) Callie Diggory**

Dolores Umbridge was stomping her way back to her classroom after the centaurs were satisfied with teaching her a lesson. Once she was back in her classroom, the evil toad of a woman strolled up to her office. As soon as she was in, the door quickly closed and locked. Umbridge darted her eyes around the office trying to find whoever was snooping around in her office. Then Harry 'the brat' Potter stepped out of the shadows, with a girl following him. They both folded their arms across their chests as they glared at the toad. Dolores eyed the girl (who had her brown hair in braids) with recognition, she was Cedric's little sister, Callie. She was a third year Hufflepuff student, but her glare was utterly terrifying the toad (as her arms and legs were trembling).

"How dare you help out in passing my brother's death off as a tragic accident, you bloody toad!" Callie growled. "You and most of the ministry knew damn well Cedric was murdered, but most of you ignored Harry's warning and allowed that psychopathic wizard to regain power in secret! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Looks like the brat corrupted…" Umbridge started making assumptions.

Callie double-slapped the toad on her face. The stinging pain coming from her cheeks caused Umbridge to seethe. Harry was smirking, since the toad was long overdue in getting her just rewards. Dolores rubbed her cheeks, since the stinging pain lingered from where she received the double-slap from Callie.

"Harry never corrupted anybody, you hag!" said Callie in anger. "He's a brave and noble wizard, he makes sure help and safety is provided to everyone. It's awful to think what he's feeling when most of our world turns against him by declaring him to be insane or an attention seeker. Harry has feelings, just like the rest of us."

"Well, he shouldn't have been making up lies!" Umbridge retorted.

That remark got the toad double-slapped again, this time it was on both sides of her head. Umbridge grasped both sides of her head as she seethed again, the pain was throbbing quite violently. Once Umbridge was able to look up, she saw Callie intensifying her glare.

"IF ANYBODY WAS MAKING UP LIES, IT WAS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Callie screamed in the toad's face, at the top of her lungs. "HARRY DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO MAKE YOU HATE HIM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! YOU ONLY HATE HIM OUT OF SPITE! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN HOW GREATLY UPSET HARRY WAS WHEN HE BROUGHT MY BROTHER'S BODY BACK WITH HIM AT THE END OF THE THIRD TASK OF THAT WRETCHED TOURNAMENT, BUT NO, YOU'RE TOO OVERCOME WITH IRRATIONAL HATRED TO EVER ACCEPT THE _REAL_ TRUTH!"

"That's not all, Umbitch," Harry informed the cowering undersecretary with a sneer, as he held up some documents in his hand. "This is all of the evidence you jotted down, in regards of the crimes you committed during your half-ass tenure here at the school, particularly the crime of oppression."

All of a sudden, Amelia Bones and several aurors cancelled disillusionment charms and pointed their wands at the evil toad of a woman. Then Cedric and Callie's parents, Amos and Anna, walked up to Umbridge from behind her. Anna harshly tapped Umbridge on the shoulder, resulting in her turning around.

"These are memories given to us by Harry," Amos and Anna told Umbridge, as they held out several cases of vials with Harry's memories. "One of which includes Peter Pettigrew killing our son under You-Know-Who's orders. They'll be viewed by the Wizengamot, so there won't be any more cases of you getting away with your actions."

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Amelia began telling the now-former undersecretary. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of oppression, multiple counts of child abuse, multiple counts of corruption, multiple counts of bribery, multiple counts of conspiracy, and a count of larceny."

"How did I commit larceny?!" Umbridge growled as she was placed in magic suppression handcuffs.

"By taking away my firebolt," stated Harry. "That was the reason for being charged with larceny. You not only had no right to ban me from playing quidditch for life because that's up to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but you certainly had no right to take my broom away."

"Now Dolores," Amelia started informing Umbridge of her rights, as she was pulled up onto her feet. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

Umbridge gritted her teeth and glared at Harry as she was led out. Callie gave her parents a hug before the, too left. Then Harry and Callie started smiling at each other.

"What should we do to celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?" Harry asked Callie.

"One of the greenhouses has plants that give off a sweet scent," Callie informed Harry. "It'd definitely be much needed to help relieve the stress that this school year came with because of that crazy woman using that iron fist and stupid squad."

"As long as Professor Sprout is okay with us going into the greenhouses between classes." said Harry.

"She'll be okay with it, Harry," Callie assured. "Just as long as we don't roughhouse in any way and break the pots."

"Okay, shall we start heading that way then?" asked Harry.

"We shall, Harry!" said Callie ecstatically.

She and Harry began walking towards the greenhouses, hand in hand. Harry also thought about stopping by the school kitchens afterwards to introduce Callie to Dobby. Peace was finally restored at Hogwarts. No more Umbridge patrolling the corridors with an iron fist, no more blood quill detentions, no more lifelong quidditch ban, no more Inquisitorial Squad, and no more prison-like environment. Things were beginning to look up.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 2: I'd like to give a big shoutout to the user 'Slytherin66' for suggesting that Harry be paired with an original character (this one being Cedric's sister), the Diggorys' looking for revenge for Cedric's death being passed off as a tragic accident, and Cedric's parents wanting information from Harry as to what happened in Little Hangleton graveyard.**

 **Author's note 3: Well, another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	33. (OC) Queenie Scamander

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 33**

 **(OC) Queenie Scamander**

Dolores Umbridge was having one, bad day. The centaurs dragged her with them for half an hour in retaliation for the insults. After the creatures dropped her somewhere in the woods and ran back to their home, Umbridge got back on her feet and began stomping her way back to her office. On the way, she heard some giggling coming from somewhere not too far from where she was. In an attempt to be nosy, she followed the sound of the giggling. Umbridge came across a clearing in the woods and saw a hippogriff being petted by Harry 'the brat' Potter and a girl with neck-length red-brown hair.

"Hem hem!" Umbridge responded with her signature fake cough. "What have we here? The brat here having fun with a girly here, when boys and girls aren't allowed within five feet of each other."

"Hypocritical, are you?" said Harry rhetorically. "You didn't punish your squad members for being within the vicinity of other sexes."

"That's different, Potter!" Umbridge snapped, defending her actions.

"Mind your attitude, Umbitch!" Harry snapped back. "You can't go making the rules and giving yourself and your squad special exemption."

"Or else karma will kick your arse, you evil toad!" the girl sneered.

"Who are you?" Dolores demanded.

"Queenie Scamander!" the girl replied in an angry voice. "A fourth year Hufflepuff student, and the granddaughter of the famous Magizoologist, Xander Scamander."

"Ooh, a nice thing to follow in your grandfather's footsteps now, huh?" Umbridge sneered.

"So what?" Queenie sneered back. "What's wrong with that? Everyone has the right to choose their passions and I admire my grandfather's passion."

"Now it's time for you to get your dues, since that day has been long overdue." Harry told the toad.

Umbridge spotted some kind of black dog approaching them and the hippogriff. The 'dog' walked up to Umbridge and got it's snoot in her groin. Umbridge pushed the 'dog' back in a violent manner, causing the animal to angrily ram into her stomach. The force of getting rammed made the evil toad fall backwards on her rear end, the pain even stunned her somewhat. The black dog laid down in front of the egomaniacal woman, with it's feet close to the toad's face.

"Who's a good boy?!" Queenie cooed at the black dog. "Is Snuffles a good boy?!"

She began giving 'Snuffles' some belly rubs, making one of his hind legs kick like crazy in Umbridge's face repeatedly. The evil toad had to deal with her face getting kicked an unspecified number of times.

"Good boy, Snuffles!" Harry praised the 'dog.'

He started giving 'Snuffles' some belly rub, too. Once again, the dog's hind leg kicked like crazy Umbridge's face. The toad could only squeeze her eyes shut tightly because of the pain. Harry and Queenie were laughing like crazy as they watched Umbridge getting her face kicked.

"Is that all you've got?" Umbridge wheezed.

"Nope!" said Harry while smirking.

"You still have more comeuppance!" Queenie responded with a mischievous smirk on her face, just as the hippogriff walked towards Umbridge.

"That bloody chicken won't…!" Umbridge started insulting the hippogriff.

"Okay Buckbeak," Harry began instructing the hippogriff, with politeness in his voice. "You can sit down if you'd like."

Umbridge widened her eyes in fear as Buckbeak's rear started finding it's target and sitting down. The toad began coughing and wheezing because of how awful the smell was. Just when Umbridge thought the worst was over, Buckbeak lifted his rear up and proceeded to fart in the undersecretary's face, making her coughing and wheezing intensifying. Then Buckbeak's farting got to the point where he was defecating on the toad, her face getting quite a bit of manure. Umbridge began throwing up due to the stench being so stinky she couldn't take it anymore.

"You've got yourself in deep shit Umbitch, literally!" Harry taunted.

Then 'Snuffles' walked toward the toad, lifted one of his hind legs and proceeded to urinate in Umbridge's manure-covered face. Umbridge started sputtering as the smelly yellow liquid continued getting squirted in her face. Not wanting anymore smelly and stinky situations, Umbridge got up and made a mad dash back towards the forbidden forest, only to come across some acromantulas. The giant spiders pouned on and started dragging the now-squealing undersecretary into Aragog's hollow. Back in the forest clearing, Snuffles reverted into Sirius (who gave his godson a hug). Queenie even introduced herself to the head of House Black.

"Well, Queenie, what shall we do as a celebration of the toad's permanent downfall?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," said Harry. "Maybe…"

"A ride on Buckbeak?" Sirius suggested. "If you'd like, pup, I can even show you and Queenie some nice aerial shots."

"That's a splendid idea!" Harry responded in agreement. Then he turned his attention back to Queenie, "Are you interested, my lovely Queenie?"

"Why yes, my wonderful Harry!" Queenie replied in an approving and interested voice.

Sirius helped the teens up onto Buckbeak's back before getting on himself. As soon as Sirius slapped the reins to signal to the hippogriff to go. Buckbeak pushed his front feet up into the air before galloping and then spreading his wings. It didn't take long before Buckbeak took flight and flew off into the sunset with Sirius, Harry, and Queenie (who had her arms around Harry's waist as a way of holding on) riding along. No more Umbridge ruling the school with the iron fist, no more educational decrees, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, no more detentions with the blood quill, and no more Inquisitorial Squad patrolling the corridors like they own the place. Peace was finally restored at Hogwarts.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: A big shoutout to the user 'StrongGuy159' for suggesting the OC Queenie Scamander. Initially suggested that she be Xander's daughter, I felt it to be more appropriate for her to be his granddaughter.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or PM. As always, prank suggestions are also appreciated. Happy reading!**


	34. Mandy Brocklehurst

_Disclaimer: Like I've said before, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 34**

 **Mandy Brocklehurst**

Dolores Umbridge was having a bad afternoon and it was thanks to the centaurs for dragging her away. The evil toad of a woman wouldn't acknowledge that her insults were the cause of her getting dragged. When the centaurs reached a slide leading underground, they dropped the undersecretary onto the slide and mocked her as she screamed like a banshee. After ninety seconds of sliding, Umbridge reached some kind of cave that was decorated with stars. She landed on her rear end, causing her to seethe in pain and squeeze her eyelids shut tight.

"Look who decided to drop by!" sneered Harry.

Umbridge opened her eyes to see Harry standing in front of her, accompanied by a girl with ash-blonde hair in a pageboy haircut. The girl's school uniform was decorated in blue and bronze, which meant that she was a Ravenclaw student. They were both glaring at the evil toad of a woman on the ground.

"Who are you?" Umbridge demanded from the girl.

"Mandy Brocklehurst, Umbitch!" the girl responded with a sneer. "What kind of person do you call yourself for committing child abuse and oppression?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, missy!" Umbridge retorted.

"She ain't mistaken, you evil toad!" Harry snapped at Umbridge. "You certainly committed both crimes during your reign of terror. Didn't anyone teach you that no one's above the law, no matter who they are?"

"None of your damn business, Potter!" Dolores growled.

"I was being rhetorical, you ole hag!" Harry retorted. "You just like to abuse your power to the extreme, ignoring the fact that karma is a bitch when you treat somebody like shit."

"Harry's right, Umbitch!" Mandy snarled in the toad's face, pointing a finger in it at the same time. "An egomaniac such as yourself only cares about either wealth, power or fame, or should I say infamy in your case? Yes, for sure because all of explanations point to you."

"Now's the time to receive your just desserts, Umbitch!" said Harry smugly, forming a mischievous grin on his face.

He and Mandy whipped their wands out and started casting some spells. Then everything around Dolores started spinning like crazy, causing her disorientation. When it all stopped, Umbridge found herself trapped in some kind of pod, with her ankles and wrists tied securely in conjured rope. When Harry and Mandy appeared in front of Umbridge, the teens started cracking their knuckles before whipping their wands out again.

"What is the…?" Umbridge started asking.

Then the pod she was in slowly started spinning, much to Harry and Mandy's amusement. The spinning speed was also slowly increasing, with Umbridge's face beginning to turn green. When the spinning was over, Umbridge saw that her pink cardigan turned purple. That resulted in her glaring at the teens, since she hated the colour purple more than anything. Then a countless number of spinning stars began flying towards Umbridge, slicing her cardigan outfit repeatedly and leaving countless rips and tears in it.

"That's not the best part, Umbitch!" Harry sneered.

"There's more to come, for the worst for you, toad!" Mandy informed Dolores, another mischievous grin forming on her face.

Then two strange creatures with eyes (house elves in disguise) began kicking and scratching the evil toad. That gave enough time for Gringotts goblins Griphook and Ragnok to walk up to Umbridge, where they formed mischievous grins on their faces.

"You owe Gringotts fifty billion galleons for all of your threats, stealing and using blood quills, _and_ making most of the students write lines with them!" Griphook informed.

"Now it's time for you to start greeting the dragons because you'll have to work in the Gringotts Prison Mines for 500 years!" Ragnok told Dolores, with a mischievous laugh.

So the goblins tied Umbridge around her arms and waist before grabbing her shoulders and apparating away. Once Umbridge and the goblins were gone, the house elves transformed back into their normal selves.

"Dobby, would you and Winky apparate myself and Mandy over to an abandoned alley somewhere in London?" Harry asked. "I think pizza for dinner would be a nice way to celebrate the toad's permanent downfall."

"Ooh, pizza definitely sounds good, Harry." said Mandy in agreement.

Then Dobby and Winky grabbed Harry and Mandy by their respective hands to apparate them over to London. Peace was restored at Hogwarts finally, with the members of the Inquisitorial Squad caught and apprehended. No more blood-quill detentions, no more educational decrees, no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry, no more prison-like environment, and no more Inquisitorial Squad. All the house points that the squad unjustly docked were returned. Things were beginning to look up for once.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	35. (OC) Karley Bell

_Disclaimer: As usual, I only own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 35**

 **(OC) Karley Bell**

Dolores Umbridge was having a bad day. Harry 'the brat' Potter made an utter mockery of her. He was the reason the centaurs dragged her away, despite the fact that her insults were the real reason. After the centaurs felt satisfied, they dropped her outside the forest limits before returning to their cave. Once she was back on her feet, the evil toad of a woman began marching back to her office to deal with Harry once and for all. Dolores spotted Harry and, with careful aim, pointed her wand at him and whispered the incantation to stun him. Harry fell backwards as he was knocked out, with Umbridge also adding the featherweight charm before grabbing Harry's wrist and dragging his out-cold body back to her office. Once she was in, Umbridge dropped Harry's still out-cold body in front of her desk and cast some locking charms and privacy wards on the door to ensure that she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Alright, you brat!" Umbridge began her threat once Harry regained consciousness. "I _am_ going to Crucio you to Kingdom Come and leave you in a permanent vegetative state as punishment for you humiliating me in front of those bloody creatures and having them drag me away. I even sent those dementors to your place in the muggle world to silence you for your utter lies about a certain dark wizard having returned to power. Among the reasons I forced you to use a blood quill to write sentences every detention you served with me! But since you'll be in a vegetative state forever, I can keep my crimes concealed and keep on working my way up to become the new minister. Now's the time to silence you once and for all, _Potter_!"

Dolores raised her wand to and aimed it at a now seemingly-terrified Harry. Before the toad could cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, some stunning spells hit Umbridge and caused her to fly back into a chair behind her. She was all dazed as she felt the throbbing pain in her head. Then a brown-haired girl with blue eyes stepped out of the shadows holding some documents in her hands. Dolores came to and recognized the girl as Karley Bell, who's sister Katie was also a Gryffindor, and their father, Kenny also worked for the ministry. Dolores widened her eyes in fear when she spotted the documents in Karley's hand because it contained all of the evidence of the crimes the toad committed. Harry got up onto his feet all cool and calm, making Dolores realized that his frightened state was all an act.

"You sick, ole hog!" Karley growled at Umbridge. "Using a stupid blood quill on Harry when he didn't deserve such treatment. What made you think that you're above the law, huh? The reality is that no matter who somebody is, they're never above the law."

"We don't just have written evidence, toad!" Harry sneered as he pulled an ear out of his pocket. "This is a portable extendable ear, something I've helped Fred and George out with over the Christmas Holidays."

"And your reign of terror coming to an end, Dolores!" a familiar voice spoke.

Dolores widened her eyes in utter fear when Amelia Bones and several aurors cancelled their disillusionment charms. Kenny himself was also among them and his second daughter handed him the documents. Karley pulled out a second portable extendable ear from her pocket to give to the aurors as more evidence against Dolores. The toad found wands pointed at her as Kingsley Shacklebolt placed her in magic suppression handcuffs.

"Dolores, you're under arrest for all the crimes you admitted to have committed," Amelia told the now-former undersecretary as she was pulled up onto her feet. "You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

Dolores glared at the teens as she was led out of the office and outside the castle wards to be apparated to the ministry and into a holding cell to await trial. Then Harry and Karley left the classroom themselves and over to an abandoned one.

"Why don't we dance to some classical music, my sweet Karley?!" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good, my handsome Harry!" Karley replied in agreement. "Anything to keep ourselves distracted from the awful school year, and to celebrate the hag's permanent downfall."

Dobby brought out a phonograph as Harry and Karley got ready to dance, they were smiling at each other while gazing into each others' eyes. Once Dobby started the music, the teens began their dancing. Order at the castle was finally restored. No more educational decrees, no more detentions using the blood quill, no more Umbridge ruling the school with an iron fist, no more harassment from the toad, and no more lifelong quidditch ban for Harry. Things were finally starting to look up.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shout-out to 'Ryo-chan wolfgirl' for suggesting that I pair Harry with my OC Karley Bell, Umbridge stunning Harry and dragging him back to her office to extract her revenge, Umbridge revealing her past crimes against Harry, Amelia and the aurors telling Umbridge they heard her confession, Harry revealing that he had a portable extendable ear in his pocket, and that Karley pull out a second portable extendable ear to give to the aurors.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot finished. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	36. Nymphadora Tonks

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowling owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 36**

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

Dolores Umbridge was having a terrible day because of the centaurs, ignoring the irrefutable fact that she insulted them to the point of provoking them. Upon making it back to the castle entrance, Dolores saw an angry mob pointing their fingers to her, frightening the evil toad of a woman even more. She quickly turned around and made a run for it as she heard the mob complaining about her committing crime after crime while they chased her. Then the toad found a crumbled wall and hid behind it to throw the mob off track. When she felt certain the mob was in Hogsmeade, Dolores waddled her way back to the castle, only to run into 'herself.'

"Alright, who are you and why are you impersonating me?!" Dolores demanded with a growl.

"I'm you!" the clone claimed. "I thought you'd want someone to help you double-team Potter the brat. How about it?"

"Ooh, my clone joining me?! Sure, when do we start?" asked Dolores, intrigued.

"Right now," said the clone. "We'll commit some on the way to the Room of Requirement, where we can escape from there and flee the country."

Dolores was even more intrigued, so she began following the 'clone's' every move. They broke windows, vandalized the moving paintings, and graffitied the walls inside the castle with pink spray paint. The clone was so fast that Dolores had trouble keeping up, to the point where the clone was no longer in sight. It took several minutes for the toad to reach the entrance to the Room of Requirement. Then she barged her way in, determined to get Harry and deal with him once and for all. Then she saw him, with Nymphadora Tonks hugging him. When they spotted the toad walking in, they both glared at her (with Tonks' hair turning red because she was angry).

"Alright Nymphadora, where is my clone?" Umbridge demanded.

"There was no clone," Tonks claimed. "You must've suffered a hallucination."

"Very funny, Nymphadora," said Dolores sarcastically. "Now where…?"

Tonks walked up and smacked Dolores across the face as hard as possible, before snapping, "Nobody calls me that wretched name! I insist that I'm called by my last name in a civil manner, or Dora if it's friends or family, you hag! Is that clear?"

"Yes," Dolores claimed. "But that's assault and battery…"

"You've committed tons more serious crimes, Umbitch!" Dora angrily replied. "When Harry was over at Grimmauld Place during the Christmas holidays, he happened to write me a note explaining what all you did to him during the first half of the school year, such as making him write sentences with a stupid blood quill and banning him from playing quidditch for life. That quidditch ban being lifelong wasn't your right, it was up to the head of the Department of Magical Sports and Games. Blood quills being used outside of Gringotts business is a crime, too."

"I slipped the note into Dora's jacket pocket, Umbitch," Harry sneered. "You need to realize one way or the other that no one is above the law, no matter who they are."

"And there's more where that came from." Dora sneered at the toad.

A knock at a door behind her and Harry was heard, with Harry answering it. To Dolores' horror, it was Amelia Bones and several aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt. They pointed their wands at the toad to keep her from escaping justice.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," said Amelia as the toad was being placed in magic suppression handcuffs. "You're under arrest for multiple counts of assault and battery, multiple counts of child endangerment, multiple counts of vandalism, multiple counts of corruption, and perhaps many more. The people in the pictures even informed me of your vandalism crimes, Dolores, with a clone of yours. So that's a count of abusing the cloning charm for evil intent. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you _do_ choose to say can be given in evidence."

Dolores glared at Harry and Dora as she was led out to be taken into ministry custody. Once Harry and Dora were by themselves, the two couldn't help but smile at each other.

"That was so funny, using your metamorphmagus abilities to impersonate Umbitch as payback!" Harry giggled.

"And no one will know that but us." Dora laughed.

"How should we celebrate the toad's permanent downfall?" asked Harry.

"Maybe we can go out into Muggle London," Dora suggested. "Maybe go to a movie theater. A great way to catch up on all the missed moments where I could've been like a big sister to you, Harry."

"That'd be wonderful," said Harry ecstatically. "What movie shall we watch, Dora?"

"We'll figure that out when we get to a theater," said Dora. "Since they have different movies and different times when they'll be playing."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement before they left the Room of Requirement and outside. Once they were outside the wards surrounding the castle, Dora apparated Harry and herself over to an abandoned alley somewhere in London to find a good movie theater. Peace at Hogwarts was finally restored, no more lifelong quidditch ban, no more educational decrees, no more detentions with the blood quill, and no more useless defence teacher teaching only textbook methods. Things were finally looking up.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot completed. I'll leave it up to you to decide what movie Harry and Dora will watch. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**

 **A big shoutout to 'Chaos Snow Kitsune' for suggesting that Tonks use her metamorphmagus abilities to impersonate Umbridge, commit crimes while pretending to be the toad of a woman to ruin her for good, and Harry secretly informing Tonks on the crimes Umbridge committed against Harry during the first half of the school year.**

 **Also a big shoutout to 'Slytherin66' for suggesting that some of the people in the Hogwarts pictures alert the ministry about Umbridge's crimes.**


	37. Lily Potter

_Disclaimer: As usual, all I own is this fanfic. J.K. Rowlings owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Warning: There will be some frequent profanity in this one-shot. If you're bothered by it, don't read any further.**

 **Author's note 1 (2/28/20): Just in case, I have no intentions to do any incest. If you were shocked at first by that possibility, I apologize!**

 **Ch. 37**

 **Lily Potter**

Dolores was having a very, very bad day. She couldn't believe that Harry 'the brat' Potter made an utter mockery out of her by convincing the centaurs to drag her away (ignoring the fact that her insults were the reason for her predicament). The evil toad of a woman made her way back to her classroom and when she stepped into her office, she spotted someone wearing a red hoodie with the hood up. The person also had his/her feet up on the desk and hands behind the head.

"Who are you?" Umbridge demanded.

"Is that any way to treat somebody with more power than you, Umbitch?!" the hooded figure asked the toad of a woman with a sneer.

Umbridge developed an inner panic when she realized who it was, not just that the voice sounded alot like a lady's voice. The person lifted the hood back, revealing herself to be Lily Potter (her dark-red hair and emerald-green eyes being a clear sign, along with the Potter family ring on her right ring finger), the brat's mother. Lily had one, nasty glare aimed at Dolores (who quickly began sweating profusely). As Lily lifted her feet off the desk, she got up and walked over to the toad, grabbed her by the back of her cardigan sweater, dragged her over to a chair in front of the desk and flung her into it with everything she had. Then Lily sat back down at the toad's desk and glared at her once more as she leaned back in the chair.

"Wh-What are you gonna d-d-doooooo?!" asked Dolores, utterly terrified.

"I'll tell you what," Lily snarled. "To give you your well-deserved long-overdue comeuppance, you filthy piece of hippogriff manure! But first, I have some bloody bones to pick with you. So here goes…"

"Here goes what?" Umbridge demanded again, interrupting Lily in the process (which exacerbated the situation).

"This!" Lily snarled again, picking the toad up by her shirt again. Then she dragged Umbridge over to a door and pulled it open before pointing a finger down the seemingly endless dark hallway. "Go join your friends this instant!"

With her arms and legs trembling with utter fear, Umbridge began walking down the 'hallway.' Once her back was facing the angry red-haired woman, Lily gave Dolores a swift kick in the butt, literally. This resulted in Umbridge falling forward onto her stomach and the toad realized that it was a slide when she started sliding forward on her front. It lasted for approximately five minutes before she reached a trap door that opened when she was close enough. Upon falling in, Dolores fell and hit the stone floor with such an impact that it temporarily stunned her. Once Dolores came to, she saw Harry sitting on a nearby chair with a smirk on his face and a foot resting on a knee. Then Dolores looked around and saw Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Cornelius Fudge, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall and Lucius Malfoy all tied up and bound in magic-suppression rope before the toad quickly found herself facing the same fate. The seven adults were utterly terrified and sweating so much that their clothes were soaked as if they had emerged from a swimming pool or something, and Dolores quickly found herself facing the same thing.

"Oh, such a shame the seven of you have treated me like shit for the last time!" Harry responded in mock sympathy, before growling, "There won't be any mercy from me nor my mum!"

As soon as Harry mocking the eight incompetent adults before him, Lily apparated beside her son and gave him a motherly hug. As the seven adults watched the ordeal, they tried to wiggle their way out of the rope. When Lily turned her attention to them, she glared at them, and started pacing back and forth in front of them. She even had her hands behind her back, with the adults tied up developing anxious expressions on their faces. Once Lily stopped her pacing, she turned her attention to the incompetent adults before her and started doing 'eeny meeny miny moe' on each of the tied up adults before pointing to Albus, frightening the ole coot.

"Do you care to explain why you placed my son with my sister when James and I clearly specified that we didn't want him to go to her and her husband?" Lily growled at Albus (who looked as though he needed to change into a cleaner set of colourful robes).

"Lily, sweetiepie!" Albus responded in his grandfatherly voice, trying to defend his actions.

"Don't you 'Lily, sweetiepie' me, you ole coot!" Lily snapped before growling again, "Voldemort never killed me as many initially believed. I went up to Harry's room to get him after James told me to take Harry and leave. All I could do was put Harry back in his crib and shield him. Voldemort never killed me, like I just said. Since I wouldn't step aside to let the darkest wizard kill my son, he knocked me out with a stupefy and moved me out of the way before turning his wand on Harry. I was able to figure out that I was moved aside after regaining consciousness, then I discovered that Harry was gone. After I buried James when I realized he was dead, I spent year after year _after_ year looking for my son."

"Now, now, Lily," Albus replied in his grandfatherly voice, trying to keep his collywobbles in check with little success. "Let's not be irrational here."

"Irrational?! Really? You're going to just assume that I'm being irrational?" Lily growled once more. "Well, let's go over who is really being irrational, shall we?! During the time I spent looking for Harry, I had to do some undercover work in order to look for clues to his whereabouts, but I came up empty for the last fourteen years or so. It's all anti-thanks to you that Harry had to endure abusive treatment from my sister and brother-in-law since. Part of my undercover work included using the disillusionment spell and I even came across Harry a few days ago finally, where he was upset about you sending him back to the Dursleys as soon as the school year concluded."

"It was for Harry's safety, Lily," Dumbledore professed. "Because of…"

"Harry's safety, my bloody arse," Lily snapped, interrupting the headmaster in the process. "Since you're also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, you had the power to get a trial for Sirius set up, but you didn't do _shit_ in justifying that wrongdoing. Part of Harry's complaints included Sirius never getting a trial. You were just going to have him face the dementor's kiss with the rest of those bloody poor excuses of ministry workers who are corrupt supporting it."

"Come now, Lily," Dumbledore pleaded. "Let's not get carried away."

"You lost it, you manipulative, ole coot! You've messed with Harry's life, as well as my life for the last time!" Lily growled at Albus. Then she turned her attention to McGonagall (who was even more terrified to realize that it was now her turn to be ripped a new one). "You've done such a shit job as deputy headmistress, Minerva! How could you just sit back and let Harry endure such cruel and unjust treatment? Did you do anything when he was blamed for being the Heir of Slytherin just for talking a snake into backing off? What about the time when ole Luci's son, Draco created those buttons just to degrade my son even more? What about giving the bullies well-deserved punishment instead of punishing the victims unfairly? What about doing something when someone informs you of suspicious activity instead of dismissing that as foolish nonsense? Why make Harry do all of the heroic work instead of giving him a break?"

Minerva felt all of the colour draining from her face as her frightened state exacerbated. Lucius felt as though he needed to change into a clean set of trousers when his name was mentioned. Severus felt as though his black hair was turning gray when Lily (making sure to show him her emerald-green eyes) turned her glare on him.

"And you!" Lily shouted in Severus' face, pointing a finger as well. "You treated my son like an exact copy of James before getting to know the real him. You never tried to get to know Harry at all. Harry even informed me that you turned a blind eye over Draco and his pals bullying Harry, and for sabotaging his potions assignments and what did you do? You just let Draco and his pals off with undeserved lenience while punishing Harry and my godson, Neville Longbottom. While James may have pranked you back in our Hogwarts days, at least James never wanted you dead, while you wanted him and my son dead. That's not a sign of being a good friend to me at all, Severus, and you should be ashamed of yourself for holding that spiteful grudge. The fact that you allowed bullying to happen to Harry especially, that ultimately made you a hypocrite."

Severus felt his limbs stiffen because he never wanted to see the look on Lily's face, especially her eyes glaring right into his black ones. Lily turned her attention to Lucius (who was turning ghost-white in terror).

"You even allowed your own son to bully my son, you filthy pile of hippogriff manure," Lily growled at the Malfoy patriarch. "A real parent doesn't do that, they try to be a good example for their children. You even slipped a dark and dangerous object into an innocent child's hands just to wipe out any muggle-born wizard or witch. Worst of all, you even had the bloody nerve to try and kill my son in retaliation for him tricking you into freeing your house elf. You don't even deserve one anyway because you treat them like a slave while ignoring that house elves have feelings, too. Heck, you even threatened the members of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to have a hippogriff being sentenced to death just because your own son insulted it since he didn't pay attention to the warning of what would happen if one were to insult hippogriffs. You even threatened the school governors into sacking Albus as headmaster, which was justified since he left Harry to deal with the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco on his own. But that's beyond the point, you still threatened the other governors instead of doing something about it."

Lucius had been cowering the entire time Lily ripped his arse for his actions. He never thought he'd see the day a muggle-born witch would do what she did to him just now. Lily turned her attention to Madam Pomfrey.

"And how did you not notice any signs that my son was being abused?" Lily angrily asked, before ranting. "Harry's been to the hospital wing at least once a year, so you should've realized that something about him was off, especially at the start of each year. Rather than trust your instincts, you decided to take the shitty route in obeying the ole coot's not-so-wise instructions. Minerva even decided to go the same route despite being James' godmother!"

Minerva and Poppy were cowering themselves when they heard Lily using profanity. It was very rare to come across Lily in the state she was currently in and if anybody were to be on the receiving end of it, that meant they screwed up big time. Cornelius started cowering when Lily turned her glare on him.

"How can you even be fine with accepting bribes and slandering my son in the Daily Prophet?" Lily growled at the terrified minister. "Some of the proposals I came up with before Halloween in 1981 were on the verge of being accepted, I know it because Amelia informed me of them. The anti-reason none of them have been put into effect is because you were foolish to accept bribes from the corrupt ministry workers. That's the only explanation why none of my proposals never became law. You even have the bloody nerve to slander Harry in the Daily Prophet, knowing _damn_ well that Voldemort indeed returned to power. Did you even consider the fact that Harry was looking out for our world? No, because you chose to be paranoid and treated him with just as much contempt as most of Hogwarts."

"I even tried telling you about the treatment I get at the Dursleys, minister," Harry snapped at the minister. "Before my third year. You just dismissed that and assumed that we were fond of each other deep down. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon made it clear to me the last fourteen seemingly-eternal years that they didn't want me at all. None of the teachers nor the officials at my primary school did a _damn_ thing about my treatment, even though they're trained to look for signs of such treatment. I even have a suspicion that my uncle bribed them to keep quiet and let my cousin and his gang off without retribution, while unjustly punishing me."

"And now for you, Umbitch!" Lily sneered at the toad of a woman before shouting. "You had the nerve to declare my son as a liar, then you make him write sentences that say 'I must not tell lies' with a bloody blood quill. That left scars on the back of his hand and you even assumed that he deserved to be punished when clearly that wasn't the damn case. Then you gave him a lifelong quidditch ban over a case of standing up for himself and permanently confiscating his broomstick. You're not even the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, so you giving my son that unfair lifelong quidditch ban was inappropriate. Harry even told me that Vincent Crabbe whacked him on the back of his head with a beaters club and what do you do? You just gave him the light punishment of writing lines. You even tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry just to get information out of him."

The seven adults before Harry and Lily were cowering even more when Lily finished ripping them a new one. But they knew Harry and Lily were far from finished because Lily whispered something into Harry's ear. With a smirk on his face, Harry got up and approached Lucius.

"You first, Luci!" Harry decided, before calling, "Dobby!"

Once the house elf appeared beside Harry, he whispered something into Dobby's ear. Then the house elf pointed his index fingers at the Malfoy patriarch. Dobby started giving Lucius electrocutions for fifteen seconds straight, causing Lucius' long pale-blonde hair to stand up on it's end. Then Lily pointed her wand at the top of Albus' pointy hat and whispered a spell to prevent the other adults from hearing the incantation. The pointy hat stood up and started squirting some kind of lemon-yellow jelly. Once it hit the floor, it began morphing into three life-sized lemon drops complete with arms, legs and a face (which was obviously angry).

"I can't believe you'd suck on us like candy, you sick man!" one of the lemon drops cried in Albus' face. "Now it's our turn to suck on you."

Dumbledore tried screaming in terror, but his mouth didn't seem to want to work. The three gigantic lemon drops began sucking on the ole coot like _he_ was candy. Then Harry pointed his wand somewhere above Severus' head and whispered an incantation. Severus looked up in time to see, to his horror, a warm shower nozzle that began spraying warm shower water. Snape could tell that he wasn't allowed to change out of his black robes because every time he tried, his hands would experience some kind of excruciating pain. Then Harry conjured up a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap, with the shampoo squirting onto the top of Snape's long, greasy black hair. Then Harry enlarged the bar of soap before it began rubbing itself all over Severus. It didn't take long before the greasy git was totally engulfed in the soapsuds.

"See, Severus," Lily mocked before explaining to him. "It's very important to have good personal hygiene. It never would've taken long to do."

Then Lily pointed her wand at Minerva and the stern head of Gryffindor gasped when she heard Lily speaking the transfiguration spell. Minerva transformed into her cat animagus unwillingly (while the rope around the deputy head made sure to prevent her from escaping) and Lily conjured a tiny bag of catnip and stuck it to the back of Cat McGonagall. That caused the 'cat' to go crazy as the scent reached it's nose. Then Harry cast a spell to brand the words 'bumbling idiot' onto Cornelius' forehead in retaliation for his slandering Harry. Then Lily cast a hallucination charm on Madam Pomfrey to make her see zombies of dead hospital patients, making the nurse scream in terror. Then Harry and Lily turned their attention to Dolores, with a smirk containing special contempt on their faces.

"We have something _wonderful_ for you, Umbitch!" Lily sneered. "And Harry has something to make it easier."

Harry cast a charm to make the evil toad hear hoofbeats, frightening the toad. Umbridge looked all around looking for the centaurs or hippogriffs. Then Lily cast a spell to make invisible hooves kick or whack the toad mercilessly. The chaos lasted for fifteen minutes and moments afterwards, Amelia and the other aurors showed up to arrest the seven incompetent adults, read them their rights and took them into ministry custody.

"There's more, sweetheart!" Lily told her son as she held an arm out. "Grab hold of my arm and I'll apparate us to our next destination."

Harry nodded his head obediently before doing as instructed. Seconds later, they appeared outside the entrance to Gringotts. Upon walking into the main lobby, a familiar goblin spotted Harry and Lily (who recognized the goblin as Griphook), and approached them.

"We'll show you and Harry the way, Lily," Griphook informed. "The other bounty hunting goblins brought them back moments ago."

As Harry and Lily followed Griphook, Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion because he was wondering who 'them' was. It was a few minutes later when he found out. In a Gringotts holding cell stood Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley, all terrified. Lily pointed her wand to cast some charms to where only the Dursleys could hear her voice magnified, then she pointed her wand near her mouth as if to speak into a microphone.

"YOU THREE ARE WORTHLESS, BLOODY, PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS!" Lily spoke in an angry tone, her voice in the cell was loud to the point where the Dursleys were cowering in utter fear. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ABUSED AND NEGLECTED MY SON EVER SINCE ALBUS DUMPED HIM ON YOUR DOORSTEP. USING HIM LIKE A SLAVE AND AS A HUMAN PUNCHING BAG, PUNISHING HIM UNJUSTLY NO MATTER HOW SMALL THE INFRACTION, LEAVING HIM ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, AND LOCKING HIM IN A CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS? I EVEN GOT A NOTE FROM GRIPHOOK MENTIONING THAT ALBUS HAD BEEN GIVING YOU MONEY FOR 'HARRY'S WELL-BEING' AS HE PUT IT AND WAS USING THE POTTER FAMILY MONEY, BUT YOU THREE SPENT THE MONEY ON YOURSELVES AND LEFT MY SON IN THE DUST. THE TOTAL DEBT ADDS UP TO FIFTEEN MILLION GALLEONS, NOW YOU'LL BE REAPING WHAT YOU'VE SOWN. IT ALSO SEEMS LIKE ALBUS WILL BE JOINING YOU THREE IN THE GRINGOTTS PRISON MINES SOON."

Then the other goblins unlocked the cell, tied the Dursleys up and ordered them to walk to the mines (some of the goblins would poke them with spears if they dawdled). The Dursleys cried for mercy, which fell on deaf ears. Harry and Lily left Gringotts and over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for some ice cream, where Lily gave her son another hug (and Harry hugging his mother).

"It's time we catch up on our missed bonding moments, sweetheart," Lily informed her son. "We can go out into Muggle London if you'd like!"

"I'd love to, mum," said Harry ecstatically. "If it also means we'd forget about our world for a while."

So Harry and his mother got up, paid for their ice cream and left Diagon Alley through The Leaky Cauldron to go out into Muggle London. Now that everyone involved in ruining Harry his childhood and most of his Hogwarts days had been taken care of, peace was beginning to restore throughout Wizarding Britain. Hogwarts was not only back to it's original purpose of providing a safe, learning environment, but now the Ministry of Magic was in the process of getting de-corrupted. Things were starting to look up for once.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed, and my longest one yet in this series. Also my first one-shot in the series where Umbridge wasn't the only one portrayed in a bad light. I thought about having Rita appear in here, but Lily wouldn't have known where Rita was (given her status as an unregistered animagus), as she could've been anywhere. But the locations of the other adults wizards were easier for Lily to pinpoint. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	38. Madam Rosmerta

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. Everything else in the Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 38**

 **Madam Rosmerta**

Dolores was one, angry witch. The evil toad of a woman had been dragged by the centaurs for at least half an hour because of the toad's insults towards the creatures. As she started marching back to the castle to confront Harry 'brat boy' Potter, the toad crossed paths with Draco Malfoy (who had an elated look on his face).

"Professor," Draco informed Dolores. "Potter is down at the Three Broomsticks, I saw him entering the pub."

"I thought I gave him a lifelong ban from Hogsmeade, too," Dolores ranted, then calmly told Draco. "One-hundred points to Slytherin for informing me of what the brat did."

Draco began showing his defence teacher over to the pub, hoping it would double-team Harry and get him expelled, and subsequently exiled from Britain. Once Draco and the toad entered the Three Broomsticks, the door automatically closed and locked. As Draco and Umbridge looked behind them and then in front of them, they spotted Harry accompanied by Madam Rosmerta, the innkeeper of the pub. They were both glaring at Draco and Dolores, with their arms crossed.

"You have alot of nerve to come in here, Umbitch," Madam Rosmerta growled. "And Malfoy here. You two are to leave the pub and never come back. You two are a disgrace to Hogwarts, now out you go."

"Well, Potter needs to report to my office at once," Dolores insisted. "So I can…"

"You two will need your strength first, toadie," Madam Rosmerta coaxed. "If you'll follow me and I'll show you to a private room for free butterbeer."

"With your cat plates there to give you and Malfoy company." said Harry.

That intrigued Dolores and Draco enough to follow Madam Rosmerta and Harry. It was the door leading to the cellar of the Three Broomsticks when Harry and Madam Rosmerta stopped in front of. Harry opened the door to let Dolores and Draco enter, with the arrogant witch and wizard walking in without second thoughts. Once they closed the door, Harry and Madam Rosmerta cast some powerful locking charms and a soundproof charm to ensure that Dolores and Draco couldn't escape nor get help. Then the cats inside the plates started jumping out. This momentarily pleased Umbridge, until the animals began surrounding Draco and Dolores (both who were quickly becoming utterly terrified, their eyes widening proving it).

"Wh-What is g-going o-o-o-on?!" Draco and Dolores exclaimed.

The cats surrounding the arrogant people in the cellar began growing bigger to frighten Dolores and Draco more and more. Then the angry felines started hissing and then licked their chops, indicating that they were getting hungry. Draco and Dolores began making a run through the angry cats to get up on a ledge to escape the vicious animals. Back in the pub itself, Madam Rosmerta got a tankard of butterbeer ready for Harry (who walked back inside with Cho Chang). Madam Rosmerta got one ready for Cho as well.

"It's on the house." Madam Rosmerta assured the teens.

"Thank you!" Harry and Cho told the owner of the pub, in grateful tones of voices.

"Has the ferret and the toad been dealt with?" asked Cho anxiously.

"Don't worry, Miss Chang," assured Madam Rosmerta.. "Harry and I happened to get that covered… permanently."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Cho replied as she breathed a sigh of relief. "The toad even gave the ferret permission to give me spankings for 'being a bad girl,' as they put it. Can you believe it?"

"No," stated Harry as he gave Cho a comforting hug (she even hugged him back). "It wasn't their right to do that. Their reign of terror has come to an end, and pretty soon, their lives will."

Back in the cellar, the cats kept getting more and more vicious as Dolores and Draco kept trying to stay out of reach. The cats' hunger never died down, as their meowing proved it. It was hours into the ordeal when Draco and Dolores felt their eyelids getting heavy from a lack of sleep. As their eyelids started closing some involuntarily, the cats started nipping at Draco and Dolores, forcing them to go on full alert. It was approximately 2:00 AM when the arrogant wizard and witch felt their eyelids getting heavier as their lack of sleep worsened.

"When will those cats go away?" asked Draco drowsily.

"I d-don't kn-kn-know," Dolores responded as she yawned. "They j-j-j-j..."

As they finally got so tired they couldn't keep their eyes open, sleep finally overtook Draco and Dolores. The cats grabbed the two and began dragging them away, much to their utter fright. Then the cats jumped into one, sugergiant plate that had a meadow in it, with some of them dragging Draco and Dolores (both who began screaming) with them. The cats in the plate dragged Draco and Dolores with them in the plate towards a point of no return. Then the hungry felines started eating Draco and Dolores, leaving nothing but skeletons picked clean. With Draco and Dolores gone, the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad was caught by the teachers. The aurors came by Hogwarts to arrest the members of the Inquisitorial Squad, which finally allowed peace at Hogwarts to return. Things were finally looking up again.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a huge shoutout to the anonymous reviewer 'Fugacity' for suggesting the prank pulled on Umbridge for this one-shot. While I had Draco face the same fate, the main idea belongs to Fugacity.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	39. Alice Longbottom

_Disclaimer: As usual, I just own this fanfic. J.K. Rowlings owns the rest, no copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 39**

 **Alice Longbottom**

The centaurs dragged Dolores Jane Umbridge with them for half an hour as their punishment for the toad of a woman. Once they passed by a cave, the angry creatures dropped Umbridge in front of it before heading back into the forbidden forest. Dolores got up to return to the castle, but some kind of spell began dragging her inside the cave against her will. Once she was in, some rocks collapsed in front of the entrance to prevent Umbridge from escaping. Then a candlelit flame partially lit up to somewhat reveal a face, but Umbridge couldn't tell who it was exactly.

"SIT DOWN!" growled the person (who's voice was female).

Terrified (with her limbs shaking uncontrollably), Dolores sat down in front of the woman. She blew the candle to turn the light off. Seconds later, an actual light turned on and the woman was revealed to be Lady Alice Longbottom (her short, brown hair and brown eyes were a clear indication). Dolores widened her eyes in a mixture of shock and fear because she was once told that Augusta was the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Alice looked so furious that it would be nearly impossible to register the level on a scale.

"H-H-How could y-y-y-yooouuuuuuuu…?" Dolores tried asking, until…

"SILENCE!" Alice thundered, putting a hand up in 'stop' manner. Then she pointed a finger threateningly in the toad's fearful face, as she began a one, long angry rant. "You're a disgrace to our world, you filthy toad. You forced my son and godson into using blood quills to write sentences in those so-called detentions, more so with my godson. You even banned him from playing quidditch for life, which was not your choice. Only the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports has that power. You even tried to get my godson unjustly convicted of using underage magic just for defending himself and his cousin. Speaking of that, I have a bone to pick with one, other manipulative fool."

Alice clapped her hands twice, which was evidently a signal. That was because Harry, Neville and the Longbottom's house elf, Milo brought Albus Too-Many-Names Dumbledore out. He was all tied up in magic suppression rope and a piece of cloth over his mouth with the silence charm placed to prevent the ole coot from speaking out of turn. Dumbledore had fear in his eyes when Alice got her face in his with one, nasty glare. Milo tied Umbridge up in the same way as Albus, much to the toad's shock.

"To give you a _little_ heads up, Dumb-As-Door," Alice growled in his face (with Neville and Harry watching). "That wasn't really me at St. Mungo's with my husband, despite Neville and Augusta having been misled in believing it. It was my old, school rival who used spells to impersonate me while I was away on a business trip. My rival was Alecto Carrow, the only other known female death eater. She bluffed her way out a one-way ticket to Azkaban by using that stupid 'I was under the Imperius Curse' excuse, with you and the other corrupt ministry workers taking her and the other rounded-up death eaters' words for it instead of checking."

"How could you just interfere with Harry's life the way you've been doing?" Neville asked the headmaster in an angry tone of voice.

"Neville, let me take care of this!" Alice told her son in a soft voice. Then she turned her attention back to Dumbledore and growled once more, "I also found out from Mafalda Hopkirk that Harry resided at Number Four Privet Drive in Little Whinging since the night Lily and James were murdered, which was more than enough to blow my top, and you wanna know why? Lily and James specifically instructed potential guardians not to place Harry with the Dursleys because of the potential for Harry to face abusive treatment, but your lame excuse for that was because of something you called blood charms. I even went undercover to check for spells around the Dursley's house and there were _no_ charms placed to ensure Harry's protection."

Albus was sweating profusely in fright, now that Alice found out about his plans for Harry to set him up to be slaughtered like a pig. She even waved the parchment listing them in his face. Then she waved another piece of parchment in Umbridge's face, which listed all the crimes she committed. Once Alice pocketed both, she continued her angry rant at Albus.

"You've broken the law a number of times, Albus," Alice growled for the umpteenth time. "You knew that Harry should've gone to Sirius Black legally, but you've overridden that just to control Harry. Since the Dursleys were never named guardians for Harry, you directly defied Lily and James' wishes. You even allowed Sirius to get chucked into a cell in Azkaban without a stinkin' trial, and you should've justified it because you're Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You denied Harry a happy childhood, and a happy life for the last time, you ole coot. I was the next named guardian for Harry if anything happened to Sirius, but he still had custody of Harry because he was never really convicted of the alleged crimes."

Dumbledore was so frightened that it looked like he had aged to two-hundred years old. Alice turned her glare over to Umbridge (who was just as frightened as Albus), with special contempt on her face. Then Alice pulled out the parchment listing all the crimes Dolores committed and looked over it, getting more and more furious.

"It looks like _you_ were an indirect accessory to Alecto impersonating me," Alice growled, yet again, to Umbridge. "This parchment listing her having used Polyjuice Potion to ensure it's success, Alecto spiking Frank's drinks with Amortentia just to make love to him without him resisting, Alecto cutting off my long hair needed to make the Polyjuice Potion work with the haircut spell before casting another charm to ensure it can't grow long again, and casting charms to make the polyjuice potion's effects last for twenty years? You've even helped to supply Alecto with the necessary supplies to ensure success? Now it's time for you and Albus to get some comeuppance."

Harry cast the spell to make the sound of hoofbeats, frightening the toad even more. Neville cast a spell to conjure some lime drops (similar to lemon drops, but green and more sour). Alice forced the lime drops in the headmaster's mouth. Albus involuntarily squeezed his eyes shut as the sourness of the lime drops hit his tongue. Harry and Neville took turns casting hair-growth charms on the toad, afro-style. Umbridge's hair was growing so fast that the weight of it eventually pressed down on her neck, eventually snapping it backwards and killing her instantly. Then Milo transfigured Umbridge's corpse into a toad before finding a way to deal with it long enough to get the evidence to Amelia at the ministry. Then Alice cast a spell on Albus turn him into a goat before kicking him/it outside once the entrance had been cleared away.

"Will we be dealing with my spiteful relatives now?" Harry asked his godmother.

"I took care of that, Harry," assured Alice with a smile. "Let's just say the Dursleys will be under house arrest… permanently!"

Then she apparated herself, Harry and Neville over to the ministry to help get Albus and Dolores rightfully arrested for their crimes. Concurrently at the Dursleys house, Alice's permanent house arrest for the spiteful muggles included conjured cactus guarding anything that could be a potential escape route. As the days ticked by, Vernon and Dudley were losing their large girths while Petunia (being skinnier by a long shot) was the first to die of starvation. That was because the plants ate all of the food in the refrigerator and in the cupboards. It took a month or so for Vernon and Dudley to become so skinny that they were weakening, with dehydration speeding up their death rates. After two more weeks, they were finally six feet under. Albus was eventually found guilty of all the crimes he committed and sentenced to spend the rest of his natural life in Azkaban. Peace was finally restored throughout wizarding Britain for the first time in years.

 _The End!_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot finished, second one with Dumbledore portrayed in a bad light. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	40. Andromeda And Nymphadora Tonks

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 40**

 **Andromeda And Nymphadora Tonks**

Dolores was one, angry witch because of the centaurs dragging her away. The evil toad of a woman would acknowledge that she insulted the creatures into provocation. She began marching back to the castle to confront 'the brat' who was Harry Potter, once and for all. Once she reached the front entrance, Dolores spotted Draco Malfoy jogging up to the toad.

"Professor, I spotted Potter heading over to the third floor corridor." Draco informed her.

Intrigued, Dolores followed the Malfoy scion as he showed her the way. It was approximately five minutes later when they reached the corridor. Draco opened the door to the room that was occupied by Fluffy the cerberus four years earlier. Draco opened the trapdoor to allow Umbridge to jump in first. Once Dolores and Draco hit the floor that held the devil's snare, the two arrogant Slytherins got up onto their feet. They opened the door containing the flying keys, only to be greeted by an angry brown-haired woman. She had her arms crossed, her left foot tapping the ground repeatedly, and her brown eyes glaring back at Dolores and Draco (who widened his eyes in shock as he recognized the angry woman).

"Aunt Andromeda!" Draco exclaimed as he felt his body trembling in fear.

"Yes, Draco!" Andromeda growled. "You should know that I tend to go by Andi. Now do you and Umbitch care to explain to me why you've been treating Harry like shit? I'm even speaking particularly to you, young man!"

Andi pointed a finger in Draco's face as she said the last statement. The Malfoy scion cowered as he back away as his frightened state worsened. Dolores was acting overconfident because she attempted to tackle Andi, but the angry Tonks matriarch smacked the toad across the face in retaliation and self-defence before it could happen.

"You try that stunt again, you evil toad," Andi warned in a dangerous voice. "And your next punishment shall be more severe!"

"Like what?" asked Dolores with a sneer.

"You'll find that out in a minute," Andi snapped. "But first, ler's recount everything you and Draco have been doing to Harry."

"Let's not and say we did!" Draco rudely replied.

"Too bad, young man!" Andi snapped back. Then she began the recap, "You've been treating Harry like shit since your second meeting with him, something Harry told me and Dora about. Despite how noble and brave Harry is, you continue to be jealous of him and try to get a rise out of him every chance you get. What's worse is that you even try to sabotage his efforts in potions. There's more incompetent idiotic officials who need to be ripped a new one."

As soon as she finished her statement for Draco, the door leading to the room that held the giant chessboard. Out stepped Harry and Dora, both who had smirks on their faces.

"We've got them, mum," Dora informed her mother. "They're already in chairs and properly restrained."

Then Andi and Dora restrained Dolores and Draco respectively while Harry cast charms to prevent the arrogant Slytherins from escaping. Then Dolores and Draco found themselves getting dragged into the next room, where they spotted Albus Dumbledore. Other captured officials included Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Mineeva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge and Poppy Pomfrey (they all had terrified expressions on their faces). The Tonks ladies began darting their eyes at each of the eight, terrified wizards and witches who were restrained in chairs attached to magic suppression shackles. They both stopped in front of Albus, having decided to pick him first.

"Alright, you ole coot!" Andi began her rant. "What made you think it was alright to place Harry with the Dursleys when Lily and James clearly didn't want him to go there under _any_ circumstance? You knew darn well that Sirius was the first on the list of potential guardians for Harry should anything happen to Lily and James. What did you do, you allowed Sirius to be chucked in Azkaban without a bloody trial even though he was no death eater and yet, you vouched for the greasy git even though he was a death eater!"

"Come on, Andi," Dumbledore pleaded pathetically. "Harry was safer with the Dursleys than anywhere else."

"You do realize that's ass-backwards thinking, Albus!" snapped Andi. "You cost Harry a happy childhood and Dora the chance to be a big sister to him, and you should be ashamed of yourself for going with you 'Albus-knows-best' attitude."

"Nothing ever justifies placing children in abusive environments, Albus!" Dora growled. "Teachers and other school officials are supposed to be trained to look for signs of child abuse, but you casually dismissed that as foolish baloney. Harry told mum and I that there were times where he got close to getting killed while living with his muggle relatives, such as his uncle's sister letting a dog terrorize him. One of those times Harry mentioned that he accidentally stepped on the dog's paw and it chased him outside into the backyard, trapping him in a tree he had to climb up to avoid getting mauled. None of his so-called relatives called the dog off, they just laughed at it like it was no big deal in spite of Harry pleading for help."

"And you!" Andi growled in Minerva's terror-stricken face. "Why didn't you ever pull Harry away from those filthy muggles? Why'd you listen to Albus unwise words instead of trusting your instincts? Why'd you and Albus have Hagrid deliver the letter personally instead of you?"

"And how could you ignore the signs of child abuse on Harry?" Dora demanded from Madam Pomfrey. "He's had to go to the hospital wing at least once a year since he started. Harry even informed me and mum that you gave him Skele-Gro to regrow the bones that were removed three years ago, but you can't even tell when a child faces abuse."

"You certainly know how to raise a child correctly, Lucius!" Andi remarked to the Malfoy patriarch (who appeared to need a second set of trousers), in a sarcastic tone of voice. Then she continued on in an angry voice, "How could you even allow Draco to be a bully, especially towards Harry and his friends? Harry also even informed me that you tried to kill him as soon as he tricked you into freeing your old house elf, Dobby. You don't even deserve house elves, considering that you tended to abuse Dobby."

"You, young man, are in just as much trouble," Dora informed Draco, anger clear in her voice. "The countless number of times you've bullied others, particularly Harry and his friends, should've resulted in you getting expelled, but thanks to a certain greasy git and a manipulative ole coot, you've been given undeserved lenience. In the case of Snape noticing it, he just looks the other way and unjustly gives detentions or docks points away from the victims."

"You hear that, you greasy git?!" Andi growled at Snape (who was utterly terrified). "You can't look past the image of James and continue to treat Harry like his father despite the irrefutable fact that Harry's personality was different. Lily wouldn't like it if she found out that you've manipulated her all along. She would've been furious with you for treating Harry like shit when he never deserved such treatment. You even encouraged Draco and his pals to sabotage Harry's and his friends' potions assignments in any way possible, just to use as a bloody excuse to punish Harry and his friends without paying attention to their side of the story. Didn't anybody teach you that every story has two sides?"

"And how could you just slander Harry in the Daily Prophet, minister?" Dora asked a terrified Cornelius Fudge (who was paste-white). "Didn't it even occur to you that Harry was looking out for the rest of our world? No, because you allowed your paranoia to get in the bloody way. Not just that, but Umbitch had been doing terrible things to Harry all year. During the Christmas holidays, Harry informed me about what all the toad did to him and I spoke with mum about it the first chance I got. You no longer deserve to be minister for magic, Cornelius."

"As for you, toadie!" Andi sneered at Dolores (who was sweating profusely in fright). "Giving Harry that lifelong quidditch ban wasn't your right, as you're not even the head of the Department of Magical Games. He even told me that Vincent Crabbe whacked him on the back of his head with a beaters club and you gave the arrogant Slytherin the light punishment of writing lines. You even forced Harry to use a blood quill for every detention you assigned him. Worst of all, you came close to using the Cruciatus Curse on him just to pry information out of him in order to keep your crimes hidden."

"Now's the time for you eight to reap what you've sown!" Harry responded with a smirk on his face while laughing mischievously.

The eight terrified, arrogant wizards and witches frantically darted their eyes around trying to look for some kind of sign. Then a supergiant (much taller than the troll that nearly killed Hermione four years earlier), furry funny-looking creature moving like a robot began walking toward the eight terrified incompetent wizards, once the door to where the philosopher's stone was kept opened up.

"Oh yeah, guess we forgot," Dora responded in a mischievous voice. "That is a giant version of a wookie. If you ever went out into muggle London from time to time, you'd understand movies. A wookie comes from the Star Wars movies, and this one is called Chewbacca, or Chewie for short. Mum, Harry and I combined our effort to build a robot version and enlarged it a few times."

Somehow, the mechanical Chewie still had some agility. It picked Dumbledore up first and proceeded to roar in his face. Then it began swinging it's arm with Dumbledore still grasped in it's hand, like the ole coot was an action figure. Then a swarm of vampire bats started flying out and engulfed Severus (repeatedly biting him and lapping up blood). Severus eventually succumbed to hypovolemic shock, since the bats' saliva prevented blood from clotting. Minerva was transformed unwillingly into her animagus form and moments later, a pack of coyotes ran in and chased the stern deputy headmistress away. Madam Pomfrey was turned into a mummy and she kept tripping over the linen cloth she was wrapped in. Harry, Dora and Andi were laughing themselves silly watching the ordeal unfold.

"You four are about to get yours, too." Harry reminded Cornelius, Lucius, Draco and Dolores.

Then a herd of stoat weasels came running into the room, as Draco was turned into a ferret again. Then the alpha male stoat picked ferret Draco up by the scruff of his neck to drag him away. Then five horses began running in, frightening Umbridge to her bones because of her encounter with the centaurs. The horses grew bigger so that one of them could carry the toad in it's mouth. Then the horses carried Dolores away as the mechanical Chewie carried Albus with it. Then some donkeys came out to deal with Cornelius, as if to say that they were going to teach him a lesson on what happens to those who make an ass of themselves. The donkeys began licking up the incompetent minister, causing him to slowly turn into a donkey himself (similar to what happened in Pinocchio, when the children went to Pleasure Island). As the donkeys left the room, a hippopotamus ran in and stopped in front of Lucius.

"Wh-What'll that strange creature do to me?" Lucius asked Harry, Dora and Andi, fear in his voice.

Harry, Dora and Andi didn't say anything because at that moment, the hippo turned around with it's rear facing the Malfoy patriarch. Then it started farting and using it's tail to spread it's filth all over Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch threw up due to how terrible the stench was, combined with getting covered in the hippo's filth. Once Lucius was buried in the hippo excrement (and his body disintegrating into the excrement), a shower nozzle was conjured to wash the filth away. Once the filth that was Lucius washed away, Andi conjured up a door and the three walked through it. They arrived in the living room of the Tonks house and out into the backyard, where there were three animal pens holding a pig, a horse and a walrus.

"Dora and I brought your filthy muggle relatives here," Andi informed Harry. "To show them the hard way of what they truly are all along."

The three were laughing at the animals that were the Dursleys trying to get out, but they kept getting bounced back into the centres of their respective pens. With certain corrupt officials in the wizarding world gone, now the process to get the ministry de-corrupted was underway. Hogwarts also returned to it's original safe-learning place to live. Things were looking up.

 _The End_

 **Author's note: My first one-shot with two ladies helping Harry. Hope you enjoyed it. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	41. Chuya Chang

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 41**

 **Chuya Chang**

Dolores was marching back to the castle to confront the one wizard she despised with a passion. The evil toad of a woman had been dragged by the angry centaurs as punishment for insulting them into provocation. Once the toad reached her office door in her classroom, she peaked in and spotted a familiar asian woman sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

"Chuya?! Wh-What a s-s-surp-p-prise!" Dolores exclaimed, trying to conceal her collywobbles with little success.

"Beat it, you filthy toad!" Chuya growled once she turned her attention to the undersecretary. "How in the _hell_ do you explain leaving the students here all defenceless, other than your shit-whole of a group of select suck-up students in Slytherin?"

"That's classified!" snapped Dolores.

"Bullshit!" Chuya retorted. "You even threatened my daughter to quit associating with Harry or you'd fire me. Harry was looking out for his fellow students and teaching them proper defensive magic. You and the other corrupt ministry officials tried to sweep all that under the bloody rug and slander poor Harry."

"If the brat would've quit lying…" Umbridge tried speaking.

Chuya quickly got up and angrily smacked the toad across the face. Then she grabbed her by the ear and began dragging the toad behind her. Chuya began leading Umbridge through a conjured door behind the toad's desk. The door led to a spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever, since Chuya wouldn't tell the toad how far down they were going. Dolores seethed in pain every time Chuya tugged on her ear, especially if she tried slowing down. After ten to fifteen minutes of climbing down the stairs, the two ministry women reached another door, with Chuya hastily opening it and briskly entering while still dragging the evil toad behind her. Dolores looked around and saw Harry and Cho keeping watch over Draco, Lucius, Severus, Cornelius, and Albus (all of whom were tied up in magic suppression rope). As soon as Umbridge was tied up in magic suppression rope, Chuya began pacing back and forth in front of the adults in an angry manner with her hands behind her back.

"Wh-What're we all here…?" Albus tried asking the angry Chang matriarch, his collywobbles highly noticeable.

"SILENCE, YOU OLE COOT!" Chuya thundered at Dumbledore.

The terrified adults and one teen before Chuya all cowered in amplified fear. With the rope tied around them, there was no way to escape (especially with Harry and Cho keeping an annoyingly close watch). Cho saw her mother pacing back and forth again before stopping in front of Dumbledore (who began sweating profusely).

"Since you were the first to speak out of turn, Albus, you've earned the honour of being the first to get your bloody arse ripped by me!" Chuya growled before proceeding to holler in his face. "HOW CAN YOU BE HAPPY WITH HARRY BEING TREATED LIKE UTTER SHIT, YOU MANIPULATIVE OLE COOT? HARRY TOLD MY DAUGHTER EVERYTHING SINGLE THING ABOUT HOW TERRIBLE HIS LIFE HAS BEEN, AND SHE PASSED THAT INFORMATION TO ME! ONE OF THE HOUSE ELVES HELPED OUT AND FOUND IRREFUTABLE EVIDENCE ON PARCHMENT ABOUT YOU HAVING BEEN GIVING LOYALTY POTIONS TO MINERVA AND POPPY TO IGNORE HARRY AND OBEY YOUR NOT-SO-WISE INSTRUCTIONS FOR THE LONGEST TIME. THEY EVEN HAD TO GO TO ST. MUNGO'S TO GET THOSE POTIONS FLUSHED OUT OF THEIR SYSTEM!"

"Now, now, Chuya, let's not get over…!" Albus replied, trying to 'reason' with Chuya when she held the documents up in his face.

"Keep your foolish policies to yourself!" Chuya growled. Then she turned her attention to Lucius to rant to him, "You are just despicable for raising your son to be a bully, and you use threatening means of persuasion to get those _stupid_ laws passed and signed into law. You also spoil your son with gifts and sweets for being a bully, especially towards Harry and those he is friends with. You even tried to kill Harry in a fit of rage just because he tricked you into freeing your former house elf, but you don't deserve having any house elves anyway because you treat them like shit."

"Your son even tried attacking Harry with a cheap shot days before the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang people arrived for the Triwizard Tournament." Cho informed Lucius in an angry voice. Then she turned her rage towards Draco to rip him a new one, "You are such a despicable and bigoted person. Harry even told me how you offered him a friendship and that your prejudiced attitude and bullying nature was the reason he turned it down. Instead of being a better person, you decided to try getting a rise out of Harry at every opportunity. You also tend to get away with everything, especially with your stupid 'wait till my father hears about this' defence. That makes you an utter coward, since you never want to take responsibility for your actions."

"You're in just as much trouble, Severus!" Chuya growled at the greasy-haired potions teacher (who turned pale due to his frightened state having intensified). "You always ignore Draco and his pals being bullies while unjustly punishing Harry and his friends, which makes you guilty of oppression. From what I've found out, you tend to treat Harry like an exact clone of his father instead of looking past that and trying to get to know the real Harry. To make matters worse for him, you even had the nerve to mind rape him instead of proper Occlumency lessons."

"What kind of minister do you call yourself, Fudge?" Harry asked Cornelius, his voice dripping with as much contempt as possible. "You have no qualms in slandering me in the Daily Prophet, and yet I care about our world. That was why I kept trying to inform you all about Voldemort's return, so we could all be prepared to fight him and the death eaters. But no, you dismissed that as foolish nonsense and passed me off as a total nut."

"You also treated Harry so terribly it's not even close to funny, you toad!" Chuya snapped at Dolores. "You leave the students here in the castle as defenceless as possible with textbooks instead of properly learning the defensive spells to the point of leaving Harry to properly teach defensive magic, you made him use a blood quill to unjustly write sentences, you banned him from quidditch for life when you're not the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, you illegally interrogated my daughter with Veritaserum, and you even had the bloody gall to attempt the Cruciatus Curse on Harry just to pry information out of him. Now it's time for you all to reap what you've sown."

All of the adults and the one teen who were tied up felt their limbs trembling with intense fear. Harry and Cho began smirking when they faced Draco, while Chuya faced Lucius with a smirk on _her_ face. Chuya waved her wand at what appeared to be a wall, but Lucius realized it was a door that had a camouflage spell on it. Then all of the waiting house elves (who were being led by Dobby) ran into the room and began pouncing on the Malfoy patriarch to beat him up relentlessly until he was out-cold, then they started dragging him away to parts unknown. Dobby stayed behind to give Draco long overdue spankings, much to the Malfoy scion's horror and embarrassment. Harry and Cho cast some advanced restraining charms to make sure Draco couldn't escape his predicament.

"Now it's your turn, toad!" Chuya informed Dolores, with a smirk on her face.

Harry and Cho widened their eyes in amazement to see her mother going mama-eagle on Dolores. Chuya didn't just smack, but she even scratched Umbridge across the face. Cornelius felt his insides doing flip-flops in fright to see Chuya unrelentingly attack his undersecretary. Some of the house elves returned to drag Dolores (whose face was now scratched up to where she was horribly disfigured and bleeding) away. Then Harry conjured up some galleons while Cho and her mother cast enlarging charms on the counterfeit money, then the three started casting some charms to make the galleons sprout arms, legs and a face (which had glares aimed at the terrified minister). The huge, humanoid galleons began piling themselves on Cornelius to the point where they crushed him. The minister quickly died from crush injuries, with some other house elves quickly returning to drag Cornelius' corpse away. Once Draco was dragged away, Harry, Cho and Chuya turned their glare on Albus to let him know that he was next.

"And I believe you know these red-haired idiots, Albus!" Chuya sneered at the headmaster.

At those words, Dobby, Winky and several more house elves brought out Molly and Ginny Weasley, _and_ Hermione Granger (all of whom were also tied up in magic suppression rope). Albus began moving his eyes to Harry, Cho and Chuya, and then to the Weasley females repeatedly in confusion.

"As it turned out, headmaster," Harry told Dumbledore, his voice dripping with contempt. "These three here were helping you out in your bloody plans for the Greater Good. Shortly before my third year began, I heard Mrs. Weasley telling a story about how she brewed up a love potion and spiked Mr. Weasley's drinks back in their Hogwarts days, to Hermione and Ginny. The three females were rather giggly over that story, making it rather disturbing for me."

"Now, now, Harry dear," Molly tried convincing Harry. "We just wanted…"

"SILENCE, YOU FILTHY HAG!" Chuya thundered at Molly.

"I saw these spilling out of your school bag, Granger!" Cho snapped at the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione gasped in horror when she saw several vials of love potions in Cho's hands. There were also several vials of a gold-coloured potion, with Chuya explaining to Harry (who had a confused look on his face) that it was called Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Then Harry pulled out some kind of top-secret document that was rolled up.

"This fell out of your school bag last week, Ginevra," Harry revealed to the now-frightened Weasley girl. "I wonder what it's all about, but maybe Mrs. Chang here can read it."

With a mischievous grin on his face, Harry handed the rolled-up parchment to Cho's mother. Cho backed away once she saw her mother unrolling the supposed document, since it also began angering the Chang matriarch. The more she looked over the parchment, the angrier Chuya got and she turned her rage towards Ginny.

"What is the meaning of giving Harry drinks laced with Amortentia, Miss Weasley?" Chuya growled.

"He's my hero!" Ginny squealed like a spoiled brat.

"That's never a reason to give Harry Amortentia!" Chuya snapped. "You would've gotten a puppet if you were successful."

"My sweet Ginny would never plan something as…!" Molly growled at the Chang matriarch.

"I THOUGHT I SAID SILENCE, YOU FILTHY HAG!" Chuya thundered at the cowering Weasley matriarch. "YOUR DAUGHTER IS ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT AND YOU KNOW IT. YOU AND ALBUS HERE HAVE BEEN PLANNING ON CONTROLLING HARRY'S LIFE AND USING HIM LIKE A BLOODY PUPPET. THE PARCHMENT EVEN REVEALED THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT HARRY LIVING WITH HIS MUGGLE RELATIVES AND THAT YOU MAKE HIM LIVE THERE IN SPITE OF THEIR ABUSIVE TREATMENT, JUST SO HE'D SEE YOU ALL AS HIS RESCUERS. THAT IS UTTERLY INEXCUSABLE AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED."

"That's right!" a magnified voice blurted out.

Albus, Molly, Hermione and Ginny widened their eyes in horror to see Amelia Bones and the aurors having just arrived. As Harry, Cho and Chuya handed the evidence to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the aurors whipped their wands out and pointed them at the two corrupt adults and two corrupt teens. Albus and Molly were the first to be placed in magic suppression handcuffs while Hermione and Ginny tried to escape, only to be knocked down with tripping spells.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, as the aurors tried putting her hands behind her back to arrest her. The Weasley girl tried kicking out and struggling to free herself.

"Alright, Miss Weasley," snapped Amelia. "Now you're also charged with resisting arrest, and you'll also have assault and battery on an auror added to your charges. You don't have to say anything, as it may harm your defence in court. Anything you choose to say can be given in evidence. Now you'd better settle down before you make this worse."

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HARRY NEEDS ME!" Ginny squealed, refusing to settle down.

It took several aurors to hold Ginny down in order to place her in the magic suppression handcuffs. Even though they managed it, Ginny continued to try freeing herself and was stunned with a tazing spell. Once Ginny was led out to be taken into ministry custody, the other aurors started arresting Hermione.

"Get your hands off of me! I mean it, get away!" Hermione growled in anger, throwing out several punches.

Several stunning spells were fired at Hermione, knocking her out and allowing the aurors to place the bushy-haired girl in magic suppression handcuffs. Then she regained consciousness and was read her rights, as well as being told that resisting arrest and assault and battery on an auror would be added to her record. Hermione glared at Harry, Cho and Chuya as she was led out to be taken into ministry custody. Then Chuya gave Harry and Cho a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what Dolores was doing, Harry!" Chuya apologized to Harry in a sincere voice. "She was keeping her real plans hidden and made it look like she would follow proper protocol, but now I realized she was lying."

"I accept your apology, ma'am." assured Harry.

"Please call me Chuya, Harry," Chuya instructed in a soft voice. "No need for formalities."

"What will we do now, mum?" Cho asked her mother.

"Maybe we can go out into muggle London," Chuya suggested. "Maybe have pizza or something, and perhaps go to a movie theater afterwards as a celebration."

Harry and Cho nodded their heads in approval, then Chuya instructed her daughter and Harry to follow her to the outside of the wards surrounding Hogwarts. Once there, Harry and Cho each grabbed Chuya by an arm before apparating away. Now that everyone responsible for making Harry's life miserable was dealt with for good, peace at Hogwarts and the wizarding world was finally restored. Now that Harry had a real mother figure and a girl who truly cared for him, he could finally get the life he desired and rightfully deserved. Things were beginning to look up.

 _The End_

 **Author's note 1: I'd like to give a shoutout to the user 'Charry forever' for suggesting that Cho's mother go mama-eagle on the wrongdoers controlling Harry. While I had Molly, Hermione and Ginny helping Dumbledore and gave Cho's mother her name, the main idea goes to Charry forever.**

 **I'm also going to leave the fates of Lucius, Draco, Dolores, and Cornelius' corpse up to you.**

 **Author's note 2: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM. Happy reading!**


	42. Alexis Greengrass

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, J.K. Rowling owns the rest of the Harry Potter universe. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 42**

 **Lady Greengrass**

Dolores was dragged by the centaurs for half an hour before they dropped her out in the middle of the forest. The evil toad of a woman angrily got up and started stomping her way back to her classroom and over to her office, planning to flay Harry Potter when she confronted him. As soon as she approached her classroom door, some kind of trap door opened up and made the toad fall through and onto some sort of chute. After sliding for several minutes, Dolores found herself in the school dungeons when she landed on a chair. Then she was stunned and bound in magic suppression rope before she could do anything. Once she came to, Dolores looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair in a bun and angry bright-green eyes glaring at her, and arms folded across her chest. The evil toad of a woman widened her eyes in fear because the woman before her was Lady Alexis Greengrass, or Lex (as she was known by her friends).

"Don't speak, you vile woman!" Lex growled at Dolores when she opened her mouth to speak. "You've been treating Harry like utter shit during your bloody time here. He's been secretly meeting my daughter Tori since the Christmas holidays of his second year, which was also Tori's first year. She even saw those filthy scars on the back of his hand and wrote to me to inform me of that. Before Harry and his friends returned from the Department of Mysteries, me and some of my co-workers from St. Mungo's were called over to examine them and I saw those scars for myself. I knew right away that you were making Harry write lines with a blood quill."

"What's it to you and Astoria?" Umbridge foolishly replied. "Potter has been telling lies about a certain dark lord having returned. Astoria will be in big trouble once…"

Lex angrily stomped toward the toad and smacked her across the face really hard. Dolores squeezed her eyes shut tightly as her cheek stung in pain due to where Lex's hand smacked her. The evil toad seethed in pain before opening her eyes again to see Lex's glare.

"Don't you dare attempt to punish my daughter for doing the right thing!" snapped Lex. "It was bad enough that you threatened to do the same to my other daughter, Daphne, if she even dared to be within five feet of Harry. Didn't you forget Tori was sorted into Ravenclaw? I was being rhetorical with that question. And yes, the dark lord has returned, Fudge saw him with his own eyes and he's facing his punishment of getting sacked. I'm not even close to being finished with you, but there are several more incompetent adults and a horrible Slytherin boy I must deal with, too."

As soon as Lex finished that part of her rant, several of the school's house elves brought out not only Albus Dumbledore, but Severus Snape, Draco and Lucius Malfoy too. The four were also tied up in magic suppression rope. Harry stepped out of the shadows with Tori (who looked like a younger version of her mother, but her hair was hanging down). Lex angrily walked up to Dumbledore at such a fast pace that the headmaster cowered a bit. He rarely dealt with something like that and Lily was the last one to do such a thing.

"I can't believe you would send Harry to live with his muggle relatives, Albus!" snapped Lex. "Why did you do it?"

"Harry was safer with them than anywhere else," Albus claimed in a nervous voice, sweating profusely at the same time. "There are blood charms around there to keep Harry safe as long as Petunia takes him in willingly and treats him like her own son, and that Harry calls Privet Drive home."

"I don't believe that for one second, you ole coot!" Lex shouted in Dumbledore's face. "Lily and James never wanted Harry to go to the Dursleys and you directly defied their wishes. Lily and I had been friends since our first year and you know it. She even told me that Harry was to stay as far away from the Dursleys as possible. What's worse is that you ignored Harry's protests about returning to Privet Drive and just assumed he was exaggerating. One of the school house elves even brought me a document of your Greater Good plans here."

Lex showed it to the now-utterly terrified headmaster, since it made him realize that Lex had irrefutable evidence that he was committing crimes. Dolores was indifferent about that and was assuming Harry was claiming to be abused to get attention. Severus widened his black eyes in confusion while Draco and Lucius widened theirs in fear. They never knew that Harry's life outside of Hogwarts was horrible, since all the books about the Boy-Who-Lived said that he lived in a castle and was doted on.

"Let's see what this says, shall we, Albus?!" Lex went on, while she looked over the document. Then she furiously said, "You were even giving drinks to Minerva and Remus spiked with loyalty potions just so they'd stay loyal to you instead of doing the right thing. You and Molly Weasley even planned to have Harry marrying her daughter in the future by spiking his drinks with Amortentia keyed to Ginevra, and spiking Arthur's drinks with loyalty potions keyed to Molly to make sure he never finds out the real plans. You even planned to have Harry suffer bullying treatment by allowing the wrongdoers to get away with their actions with that whole second chances bullshit."

"We must give second chances." Albus argued.

"SILENCE, YOU OLE COOT!" Lex screamed in the headmaster's face. Then she continued her rant in an angry indoor voice, "You interrupt me again and I'll do worse for you. Now, that whole malarkey of giving second chances is so bogus because some people will take advantage of it, meaning those people don't deserve it. Examples include you, Lucius, Draco and Dolores here. What Harry went through this year is the final straw. The fact that you allow Draco and his friends to bully others and unjustly have the victims punished. Now it's time for Draco here to get his long, overdue just rewards."

"What… What will you d-do to m-m-meeeee?!" Draco asked the Greengrass matriarch, in a terrified voice.

"I think Harry and Tori here have something in mind for you, young man." Lex told the Malfoy scion in an irritable voice.

Draco widened his eyes and opened his mouth in fear at the revelation, especially when he saw Harry whispering into Tori's ear. Then the youngest Greengrass girl walked up to Draco while glaring at him before smacking him across the face. Lucius felt a wave of fear throughout his body to see his son getting smacked by Tori, especially because it packed quite a bit of power. Severus had a similar reaction because it made him visualize Lily doing the same to him.

"That's for all the times you put your hands where they shouldn't have been," Tori fiercely told a terrified Draco. "Such as my breasts, my arse, and rubbing my upper legs in such a lustful manner! You have such a tendency to treat a lady like she's a trophy you don't deserve to have a romantic partner. That smack was also to teach you a lesson on bullying Harry especially and Snape unjustly punishing him while you get off scot-free."

"You touched my daughter in inappropriate places, Draco?!" Lex hollered in his face in a furious manner. "I think Dennis would like to have a few choice words for you."

"Looks like your chances for romance just went down the drain!" Harry sneered at Draco.

"You are in just as much trouble as your son, Lucius!" Lex growled at the Malfoy patriarch. "Was it your intentions for your only son to be such a bully? If so, you just found yourself in deep shit. Was it also your intentions to have Draco treat ladies like a trophy or some prize to be won? If so, then you're being such a terrible example to your son. You also get people to obey you through use of bribes, threats and force. You also tend to abuse your positions just to get yourself somewhere."

"Did you even think about how much I hated Draco treating me like a trophy?!" Tori screamed in Lucius' face. "No, that's because your son whines to you like a spoiled brat and uses those pathetic 'wait till my father hears about this' or 'don't you dare defy me or I'll get father to sort this out' excuses anytime he never got his way. Draco even tries to use his friends to threaten me into being within his presence."

"And how could you just ignore Draco and his pals bullying Harry and his friends?!" Lex growled in Severus' terrified face. "A real teacher does their job properly and you're not even half that because you're guilty of multiple counts of oppression, same with Dolores. I'd be having a great laugh to see Lily confronting you for treating her son like an exact clone of James. You even gave Draco the best grades even though he never deserved them due to his lack of a good work ethic. At the same time, you also failed Harry and his friends unjustly. Worst of all, you failed almost every non-Slytherin student to the point where there are hardly any healers at St. Mungo's because you're too much of a shitass and spiteful person."

"Keep that trap of your shut, you filthy toad!" Harry and Tori shouted in Dolores' face, when she opened her mouth to speak.

"That's right, Dolores," Lex told her in an irritable voice. "I gave you an arse-ripping before dragging it down here. Now it's time for you all to get your just rewards."

Harry and Tori approached Draco, untied him and dragged him toward the middle of the room. Then they cast some restraining charms on the Malfoy scion as they put him over a chair while being forced to lay on his stomach. Then Harry handed Tori a belt and then she began giving him spankings with it, while Harry cast a spell to make Draco's shoes and socks disappear before casting a heating charm on the soles of his feet. Draco started crying as his feet weren't only experiencing the burning feeling, but that his arse was now in pain because of the spankings from the belt he received from Tori.

"This is to teach you the phrase 'what goes around, comes around,' Malfoy!" said Harry in a cold voice, ignoring Draco's cries for mercy. "Since you always had the indecency to touch Tori in inappropriate places, especially without her permission."

Lex cast a hallucination charm on Severus to make him see Lily's angry glare while crossing her arms and tapping her left foot on the ground repeatedly. In Severus' hallucination, more and more angry Lilys began spawning to the point where the potions teacher eventually died of fright. By then, Harry and Tori were finished with giving Draco his well-deserved punishment. Then they turned their rage on Dumbledore (who was already sweating profusely). Lex grabbed some licorice snaps out of her pocket and tossed them towards the headmaster, with Harry and Tori casting enlarging charms on them to make the snapping candy life-sized. The enlarged licorice snaps began chomping on Albus just as Harry, Tori and Lex turned their attention to Lucius. Harry cast the full body-bind on Lucius to ensure he couldn't escape, then Lex and Tori began giving Lucius a 'makeover.' When they finished, Lex held a handheld mirror out for Lucius so he could look as his new 'makeover.'

"What the…!" Lucius exclaimed when he saw himself in the mirror.

The 'makeover' included Lucius being given eyeshadow, lipstick, pink highlights on his hair (which was now in a high ponytail), and coloured eyebrows. Then Lex cast the transfiguration spell on Dolores, turning her into a pink toad. Humiliated, toad Dolores tried hopping away just as the life-sized licorice snaps consumed the headmaster. Then one of the licorice snaps consumed toad Umbridge in just one bite. Then the house elves tied the male Malfoys back up in the magic suppression rope and apparated them away to Amelia's office at the ministry to have them arrested.

"Once the Malfoys are in custody," Lex informed Harry and Tori. "I'll give Amelia the evidence that'll also get Molly and Ginevra arrested. You two shall have some alone time now."

Once Lex apparated away and over to Amelia's office at the ministry, Dobby apparated Harry and Tori over to the Room of Requirement (which turned into a place for a hot tub). Now that the corrupt officials were taken care of, the wizarding world was finally becoming a better place. For Harry, he didn't have to worry about Umbridge breathing down his neck, giving him unjust detentions, his lifelong quidditch ban being lifted, and no more educational decrees. Peace was finally restored throughout Hogwarts.

 _The End_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave Molly and Ginny getting arrested up to your imagination. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	43. Apolline And Gabrielle Delacour

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 43**

 **Apolline and Gabrielle Delacour**

Dolores had been dragged by the angry centaurs for half an hour before they dropped her by the shores of the Black Lake. The evil toad of a woman began stomping her way back to the Defence classroom, now on a raging warpath to find Harry Potter and 'put one hell of a dent' on his reputation. Once Umbridge reached her classroom door and opened it, she widened her eyes in confusion to see the inside was pitch-black. The toad walked inside to investigate and heard the door close quickly, followed by the sound of it getting locked. Then the light turned on and Dolores darted her eyes around to see who was in her classroom. She spotted Albus and Severus all tied up in magic suppression rope, and Harry was accompanied by a girl with platinum-blonde hair in a low ponytail. When the girl turned around, Dolores widened her eyes in shock to see that it was Fleur's sister, Gabrielle (or Gabby for short).

"Well, it looks like you wish to get punished as much as the brat," Umbridge spoke to Gabby in a rude voice. "Since you're just as much of an attention seeker as he is. Don't make me report your misbehaviour to your parents."

"Ce n'est pas une facon de parler a quelqu'un, salope insensible!" Gabby replied in an angry voice, as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at the toad. Upon catching Dolores' confused look, Gabby continued on, "Translation: That's no way to talk to someone, you insensitive bitch!"

"Exactly!" Umbridge sneered. "You don't talk to an adult that way!"

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU, INSENSITIVE BITCH!" Gabby screamed. "RESPECT IS EARNED, NOT GIVEN!"

"You need some manners knocked into you." Dolores retorted.

"That's actually you, you psychopathic jerk!" Gabby retorted.

"My daughter is right, Dolores!" an unexpected (but familiar) voice blurted out.

Before Dolores could turn around, the person grabbed and yanked her hair. That caused the toad to seethe in pain. When Umbridge was forcefully turned around, she gulped in fear to see that it was Apolline Delacour (the same platinum-blonde hair made it easy to identify her). She was one, angry half-veela due to her glare and trembling limbs. She even conjured more magic suppression rope and tied the toad up in it.

"You have some serious explaining to do, Dolores!" Apolline insisted in a firm voice.

"Come on, Apolline," Albus tried defending Dolores. "This was all necessary."

"Okay, you first then, Albus!" the Delacour matriarch snarled at the Hogwarts headmaster. "What made you think it was okay to let Harry suffer from prolonged cruel and unjust treatment during his ongoing time here at Hogwarts? Not only that, but what also made you think putting him in an abusive environment was the right course of action, let alone repeatedly making him return there every summer?"

"For the Greater Good, Apolline." Albus claimed. "Harry was safer with the Dursleys than anywhere else."

"I call that a load of tripe, Albus," said Apolline sternly. "You can't expect a child to be safe in an environment where they get beat for even minor infractions, used as child slave labour, being locked in a cupboard under the stairs for indefinite periods, and leaving them alone and friendless. Nothing _ever_ justifies putting children in any abusive environment."

"During the Christmas holidays, I wrote a letter to Fleur and Gabby asking for help," Harry revealed to Dumbledore (much to his utter shock). "I sent Hedwig to deliver it while everyone at Grimmauld Place was distracted. You even knew Sirius was innocent of the alleged crimes, but you left him to rot in Azkaban the same way you left me to rot in Durzkaban. Instead of justifying the wrongdoing, you spoke up for Snape despite his treatment towards me and Neville most of all."

"I was the first one to get the letter," Gabby told Albus in a displeased voice. "After I read it, I gave it to Fleur. We were both outraged to the point where we informed our parents."

"What would a little girl like you do to help the brat?" Dolores asked Gabby, rather foolishly.

"I'm not a little girl, you insensitive toad!" Gabby growled. "I may have looked like an eight-year-old physically, but having veela traits can be pretty stressful because our extreme outer beauty makes most boys drool over us and makes most other girls jealous of our looks. That's the most stressful part of having those traits because we desire to have genuine friends who don't care about our looks and instead go for personality. We also desire to find mates who choose inner beauty over outer beauty. I'm really closer to Harry's age and he was one of those one-in-a-million people to go for personality over looks. Due to that, it knocked out fifty percent of the stress and allowed my growth to start catching up."

"And I've been through more stress because of being half-veela," stated Apolline. "With Fleur and Gabby being quarter-veela. Another stressful part of that is we often get treated like objects the same way Harry gets treated like a celebrity. He even said so in his letter that he hates being dragged into the spotlight against his will."

"And hasn't anybody taught you that holding grudges makes you more and more bitter, Snape?" asked Harry irritably.

"It doesn't seem like it. If you think treating Harry like an exact copy of James is acceptable, then you've made one of the worst mistakes ever," Apolline chastised the potions master. "Lily would've been pissed off at you for treating her son the way you did. There were a couple times she and James came to Paris, which was where I met them. Lily even demonstrated how powerful her temper was because of James pranking her at least twice."

"Your treatment towards me was extremely malicious, toad," snapped Harry. "Since you tried to keep me from doing pretty much anything. You made me use a blood quill to write sentences unjustly, you tried to ban me from quidditch for life despite the fact that it was up to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, trying to leave me and the other students defenceless, and trying to keep your crimes concealed just so you could continue getting away with your actions. Karma has ways of coming back to kick your arse."

"Now it's time for you three to suffer the consequences." Apolline told Albus, Severus and Dolores.

Harry, Gabby and Apolline cast some powerful containment charms to prevent the three, corrupt adults from leaving the middle of the room. Harry and Gabby untied the ropes keeping Albus, Severus and Dolores in place. Then they helped Apolline cast charms on the floor underneath the feet of the corrupt adults to give the soles of their feet the feeling of walking on hot coals. That caused them to hop around while yipping continuously as the pain lingered. Harry and Gabby turned on some whacky kind of music. That kept up for the length of time for Amelia bringing some aurors to the classroom to arrest the three adults for the crimes they committed. After Albus, Severus and Dolores were placed in magic suppression handcuffs and taken into ministry custody to await trial.

"Would you like to spend some time with us, Harry?" Gabby offered. "We can go to the Eiffel Tower in Paris, or anything that interests you."

"Is this for real?!" asked Harry in surprise.

"Of course, Harry," assured Apolline as she and Gabby smiled. "We don't want to see you sink into depression because of what those adults did to you. We can even explore Paris and not just visit the Eiffel Tower."

Harry started beaming as he nodded his head in approval before following Apolline and Gabby over to Hogsmeade Village to floo to Delacour Manor. Now that Umbridge, Dumbledore and Snape were dealt with for goof, Harry could start living life the way he wished for. No more educational decrees, no more blood quill detentions, no more lifelong quidditch ban, and no more crazy people ruling Hogwarts with an iron fist. Things were beginning to look up for once.

 _The End_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot completed. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


	44. Marlene McKinnon

_Disclaimer: All I own is this fanfic, everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended!_

 **Ch. 44**

 **Marlene McKinnon**

Dolores had been dragged away for half an hour before the centaurs dropped her near the Black Lake. The angry toad of a woman began stomping back to the castle, silently vowing to take Harry 'the brat' Potter down once and for all if it was the last thing she ever did. Once Umbridge made it to the front entrance, the school's house elves conjured some magic suppression rope and tied Umbridge in it before dragging her over to the Great Hall. Instead of the house tables and the staff table, Umbridge was shocked to see that others in her predicament were not only Albus Dumbledore, but also included were Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Molly Weasley, her youngest children Ron and Ginny, and Hermione Granger. Even Lucius and Draco were there tied up. Harry was sitting on a chair while resting a foot on his knee, and there was an angry woman with neck-length brunette hair in a low ponytail. She was glaring at every one of the tied-up wizards and witches before her. The woman turned her attention to Umbridge and flashed her angry green eyes at the toad.

"Marlene McKinnon?" Dolores managed to gasp in bewilderment, before stammering, "How… how… how are… are you…?!"

"SHUT UP!" Marlene screamed in Umbridge's face, at the top of her lungs.

Terrified, Dolores closed her mouth shut tightly. The other tied up wizards and witches immediately followed suit. Marlene was so enraged that nobody had the courage to speak. She turned her glare to Albus first, since he tried to use grandfatherly facade in a last ditch attempt to weasel his way out of trouble.

"Spare me your mind games, you ole coot!" Marlene growled at the cowering headmaster. "I can't believe you and Minerva kidnapped Harry when he was supposed to be in Sirius' custody legally. I was next on the list of potential guardians for Harry if anything happened to Lily and James. They both even told me that Harry wasn't supposed to go to the wretched Dursleys, but you directly defied their wishes. You're lucky Harry didn't become a psychopath."

"He was safer with the Dursleys than anywhere else," Albus asserted. "For as long as Petunia willingly takes Harry in and raises him like one of her own, the blood charms would work."

"And since when did she ever take Harry in willingly?" barked Marlene.

"She still took him in." said Albus.

"She only did it grudgingly," Harry hollered in Dumbledore's face. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon proceeded to abuse me while spoiling my cousin to the extreme. They made it clear to me for as long as I can remember that they hated me, no love or affection. I was used as a human punching bag, I was worked like a slave, they punished me for the most minor infractions or for being happy, I was never given any praise for my hard work nor was I given any rewards, and I was forced to sleep in a bloody cupboard under the stairs. You knew it all along because of the day I got my acceptance letters for Hogwarts, part of the address said 'the cupboard under the stairs,' but you kept sending me back there despite knowing the Dursleys abused me."

"How did you find out?" Dumbledore asked Marlene in bewilderment. "You and your family were supposed to have been killed by Voldemort."

"That was a duplicate of myself, Albus," Marlene reminded him. "You suggested that before I left for vacation, so don't play dumb with me. You even used that as an opportunity to declare me having been murdered."

"Another opportunity to have a normal childhood ruined because of you, professor!" Harry growled at Dumbledore.

"That's right, Albus. I'm not telling you how I found out, as it's none of your business." Marlene chastised the headmaster. Then she turned her glare on Professor McGonagall and ranted to her in the same chastising voice. "You should've helped Harry in any way to get him away from the Dursleys instead of supporting Albus' decision. Lily and James would've been furious with you, especially with you being James' godmother. You even allowed Harry to be treated with such vile treatment and dismiss his suspicions as foolish nonsense instead of investigating. You also never properly punished the bullies and instead blindly supported Severus' turning a blind eye over the bullying just to make sure Harry was unjustly punished."

"Potter deserved to have…" Snape tried arguing.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD SPEAK, SEVERUS!" Marlene screamed in Severus' face so loud it made him look as though he needed a second set of trousers. Then she began ranting to him. "Your treatment towards Harry was uncalled for, same with treating Neville just as cruelly. They didn't even do anything to deserve such treatment coming from you! It just shows how spiteful and cowardly you really are!"

"It was all necessary, for the Greater Good." Albus spoke up in Severus' 'defence.'

"YOU'D BETTER KEEP QUIET UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN SPEAK, ALBUS!" Marlene hollered at the headmaster (who immediately closed his mouth out of fear). Then she turned her attention to Hermione. "And it turns out that you were spying on Harry for Albus, just to keep him in line for this Greater Good malarkey!"

"You tend to worship authority as much as books, Hermione," said Harry in an irritable voice. "Weren't you ever taught that books can be misleading? No, it doesn't seem like it or you at least ignore that advice. It's unwise to trust authority figures without question, surely you were taught the one."

"Harry is right, Miss Granger," Marlene told her in a stern voice. "Not all authority figures deserve respect. Albus, Severus, Minerva, Dolores, Cornelius, Molly and Lucius here are clear examples of that."

"We all deserve the utmost…!" Umbridge growled.

"SHUT UP!" Marlene thundered with a glare, forcing the toad of a woman to cower in fear.

"Anyway Hermione," Harry continued the lecture for Marlene. "You can't expect every authority figures to be moral. Some of them will take advantage of it and may very well use it against you."

"And you like to go around the castle like you own the place, since you like having your father take care of your problems. Your bullying of Harry and Neville is inexcusable, same with sabotaging their potions assignments to ensure that they fail." Marlene scolded Draco (who was paste-white with fright). The angry woman turned her rage on Lucius to scold him in a harsher tone of voice. "What kind of parent do you call yourself for raising your son to be a bully? You even cause just as much trouble for Harry, and worst of all, you tried to kill him in retaliation just because he tricked you into freeing your previous house elf for your abusive treatment toward it. Well guess what? You don't deserve house elves!"

"You not only turned your back on me, Ronald," Harry angrily told his supposed best mate off. "But you've been manipulating me this whole time. I found some vials of loyalty potions under your pillow, something which Neville informed me of."

"And one of the school house elves found some vials of Amortentia under _your_ pillow, young lady. If you think trying to win Harry's heart artificially was the right way to go, you're sorely mistaken." Marlene berated Ginny (who felt her jaw drop in shock). Then Marlene glared at Molly before barking at her. "What kind of mother do you call yourself to brew up Amortentia and have your only daughter spike Harry's drinks with them that are keyed to her? How could you just use Harry for selfish intentions?"

"You even told Hermione and Ginny that story of brewing love potions and sneaking them into Mr. Weasley's drink a couple years ago. The three of you were rather giggly over that." Harry reminded Molly (who was sweating profusely). "I always knew your only daughter never got over the fangirl behaviour, but you had the bloody nerve to go behind my back to plan on double-crossing me. My first meeting with you and your two youngest children at King's Cross Station appeared to be a setup, not a coincidence."

"You slandering Harry in the Daily Prophet for most of the year was uncalled for, Cornelius," snapped Marlene. "You know Harry was looking out for all of us and you had the nerve to declare him an insane, attention-seeking liar. A real minister cares about the safety of the community, not about keeping their job. Just because you were the minister doesn't mean you're above the law. There's also talk about you having accepted bribes from Lucius to get certain paws passed or overlook his crimes. You're just as much of a disgrace as he is."

"And you tried to get me to lie for you to save you from retribution." Harry reminded Cornelius, in a harsh tone of voice. "That made you a bloody hypocrite."

"As for you, vile toad," Marlene informed harshly, turning her glare to Dolores once more. "Harry even informed me about you having sent those dementors to Little Whinging, since you boasted about it shortly before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. You even made him write sentences in unjust detentions, with a blood quill. You also unfairly gave him that lifelong quidditch ban despite not having that authority, as that one is up to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Not only that, but Vincent Crabbe whacked Harry on the back of the head with the beater's club on purpose, but he only got the very light punishment of writing lines."

"Now's the time for you all to get your just rewards." stated Harry to the wizards and witches who have wronged him.

He and Marlene went around the Great Hall casting spells before walking outside the Great Hall. Harry's wrongdoers found out what was about to happen because they all started bouncing off objects like someone was playing pinball. Harry's wrongdoers were quickly becoming dizzy, but they had no way of stopping themselves due to being under the extreme-bouncy charm. Only when Amelia and the aurors arrived did the pinball-like chaos stop. Amelia looked as though she was having a field day to be helping out in making mass arrests, especially arresting Albus, Severus, Dolores and Lucius due to them getting away with their crimes so many times for the longest time. Molly tried freeing herself, which inevitably made it worse. Ginny tried throwing a tantrum to get out of her predicament while Hermione attempted to assault two aurors. Ron tried giving Harry a pleading look, which was ignored. Cornelius surrendered quickly because of the glares he was getting for being one of the most disgraceful ministers in Wizarding Britain's history.

"Will we be taking care of dealing with the Dursleys now?" Harry asked Marlene, once his magical wrongdoers were escorted into ministry custody.

"That won't be necessary, Harry," Marlene assured him. "The Gringotts goblins took them to their prison mines because of incurring a fifteen-million galleon debt, all because Albus paid them money to look after you, in which they spent that on themselves. To help distract you from your miserable life, why don't we explore London. You need a mother figure in your life."

Marlene led Harry over to outside the school wards, so she could apparate herself and Harry over to an abandoned alley somewhere in London. With all of his wrongdoers dealt with for good, Harry was now capable of living life the way he should've been. Things were finally looking up for him.

 _The End_

 **Author's note: Another one-shot finished. I'll leave it up to you to decide how Marlene found out about Harry's awful life outside of Hogwarts. Which girl should Harry be paired with in the next one-shot? Please let me know in a review or a PM, happy reading!**


End file.
